The Hyuga Healer
by storygirl1015
Summary: She was too kind, and that made her weak. Everyone knew that a weakness was fatal in the shinobi world. Yet who would have thought she'd be the perfect candidate to tame two gods of chaos? ItaHinaSasu UPDATED!
1. The Trainee

**Okay, I decided to make this fic because I couldn't find this type of scenario on the site's search engines and didn't feel like scrolling through a thousand some communities just to look for it. Although, I probably should expand my community subscriber's list someday… **

_**AND**_** I realized that, surprisingly, of all the Naruto stories I have posted up right now, ****NONE**** of them actual take place in the original ninja world of Naruto, which is such a shock considering the fact that I love Naruto's world and the customs and mannerisms of it fascinate me, being the fantasy lover that I am.**

**So anyway, I decided to make this my first ninja-world Naruto fic that is. Also, I've wanted to try writing a SasuxHinaxIta love triangle for some while, but am just now getting around to it, so yeah… Ah well, enough about that, on with the actual story!**

**I don't own Naruto****, otherwise, I'd have been liven' it up right about now… *sigh* If only…**

* * *

**Summary: **At fifteen years old, Hyuga Hinata became the third and **final** apprentice of the world-renowed drunkard, medic, and slug sanin, (not to mention possibly the world's worst gambler _ever_) the Fifth Hokage. Now seven years later at age twenty-two, she's still miles behind her two predecessors, Sakura and Shizune, both in medical and ninja skills, and it seems almost impossible for her to ever catch up. But she never imagines she'd have to play nurse to the two Uchiha brothers in order to officially graduate and finish off her medical training. What's worse, a recent overflow at the hospital means there are no more rooms available for them to stay there, and Hinata must move into the old Uchiha compounds for the duration of her time serving them! Meanwhile, she's expected to keep up with her duties at the hospital and formal ninja training, all while preparing to become the next ruler of her clan...

What's a sweet, young girl to do when she's stuck babysitting not one Uchiha, but two?

* * *

Chapter One:

_The Trainee's Final Task..._

* * *

**T**he proud and prestigious Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, also one of the three legendary sanin, sat in her office guzzling down a large bottle of sake at an alarming rate. She knew she really shouldn't be drinking during daylight hours, or at all, really, especially since she had stacks of paperwork to do and she'd promised her faithful assistant, Shizune, she'd try to cut back on her alcohol intake. But she felt she deserved it. After all, she'd sent the knuckle-headed Naruto's team on a retrieval mission almost a month ago and she hadn't heard from them in a week or so. Of course she'd begun to get worried!

Despite the way she might pretend to find Naruto intolerable and obnoxious in public, she held a special fondness in her heart for the blonde, that although she might not always openly express, she knew she couldn't ever deny deep down. He was like a brother to her, or perhaps the son she never had.

And along with Naruto, Sakura had also gone on the mission. The Hokage and the pink-haired medic had grown undeniably close over the years she'd spent training the girl. They definitely had a sort of mother-daughter bond, especially since the girl's real parents had died during an S-ranked mission a little over a year into her training. They were both Anbu operatives, and two of the best in the division at that, but they still hadn't been good enough to beat their opponent, who was a special spy hired by Orochimaru to gather information on Konoha's whereabouts and take down anyone who stood in the way.

Unfortunately for the Haruno couple, it had been them who had crossed paths with the intruder as he attempted to cross over Konoha's borderlines while on their way back from a long mission. They'd decided to take a short cut in an attempt to be home for Sakura's fourteenth birthday and surprise her by being there when she woke up.

Sakura had taken the loss pretty hard, and the sting went even deeper when she remembered how she use to tease Naruto and look down on him for not having any parents around to scold him and teach him right from wrong. But her pain had gradually helped her to become stronger, as she had used it as a driving force to push herself and work hard both at the hospital and during training. It paid off, for now she had surpassed even her mistress, the great slug sanin Tsunade, but that still didn't stop the woman from worrying about her apprentice, Naruto, and the rest of the team.

On top of that there'd been an overflow of patients at the hospital lately, and her staff hadn't been able to deal with all the victims' injuries, so she'd had to go down and help out with some of the more severely wounded cases. Therefore, her attention was ultimately divided between fulfilling her primary duties as Hokage, worrying over whether or not Naruto's team was okay and when they'd be back, as well as dealing with the responsibility that came with being a highly-skilled healer. She'd had her hands full for a while now, and the stress was beginning to get to her. She felt that if she didn't do something to relieve some of the pressure, she would surely crack underneath all the weight.

So she went into her secret stash for the first time in nearly two weeks to have a nice, relaxing drink. Maybe it was a little irresponsible to be drinking heavy liquor at a time like this, when so many different things demanded her attention, and the village could be attacked at any time. Then there'd be a need for her leadership and judgment skills, as people would look to her for her wisdom and guidance. But that thought soon fell to the wayside with each mouthful of liquor she swallowed, and by the time her tongue had become immune to the bitter taste, and her throat and nostrils no longer burned from the sheer potency of the alcohol, her troubles and worries had already begun to wash themselves away as they mingled with the temporary, euphoria-inducing alcohol.

Although somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that her problems wouldn't stay gone for long and would soon return along with a huge headache from the hangover that was sure to follow, she chose to ignore it as at least for right now, with the alcohol settling comfortably into her system, such a time seemed to be millions of miles away, when in reality, they were just as tangible as the inevitable danger and shock looming ominously like a dark crimson cloud over the horizon…

* * *

**H**inata stood stooping over her young patient, her brow furrowed and her pale eyes narrowed into total concentration as she continued to stitch up the genin's side, slowly and carefully threading the needle in and out of the tender flesh as the boy squirmed and flinched every now and again, biting his lip to stifle the groans of pain that threatened to escape his mouth as he tried to be brave for his teammates who looked on from the side with wide, anxious eyes filled with compassion and worry for their friend and comrade.

Though she was using feather-soft touches as she sewed up the boy's side and mended his wound as gently as possible, the fact that it would still hurt was inevitable, as the gash ran straight from his upper chest to the start of his waistline.

Hinata knew she had to be careful with her needlework, and was thankful her hands had grown steady and still with patience and plenty of practice over the years. She didn't want to do a sloppy job and have the cut leave a bad scar once the stitches were removed. They were still young, and although the missions would only get even tougher with time as they got older, she wanted to at least try and spare him some pain for now, as the whole procedure and the path to being a shinobi was already agonizing enough without adding a nasty looking scar to the mix.

She knew that the process would go much quicker and be a lot less painful for her poor patient and his teammates if she could just heal him with a jutsu instead of having to do it manually, but Tsunade had refused to teach her any special healing techniques or allow her to help out with the more complicated and advanced procedures until she finished her apprenticeship and became an official member of the hospital's specially trained medic ninja staff.

She'd come to her nearly seven years ago, begging the woman to take her on as her pupil, saying that she didn't want to cause suffering without trying to do anything to help ease it. And although Tsunade had initially been reluctant to take on yet another student after already having successfully trained two and beginning to pass the prime of her medical career, as her younger student Haruno Sakura, Hinata's own friend and fellow kunoichi, had said to have already surpassed her mentor's level of skill after just two and a half years of heavy tutelage, Hinata had somehow managed to convince her (with the help of a sad, crestfallen look and a disappointed pout that made her look like a sad little puppy that had just been abandoned) to agree to her request.

Secretly, she had even hoped to impress Naruto by becoming an even better medic nin than his beloved teammate and love interest currently was, although she knew deep down that for her, that would be next to impossible. But being a member of the noble Hyuga clan, one of the most powerful clans in Konoha and one of the most highly revered ninja families in the entire world, along with possessing the infamous Byakugan 'All-Seeing Eye', a trait exclusive only to Hyuga, she of course had a vast amount of knowledge about the doujutsu and how it worked.

Hinata hoped to apply her knowledge of the human anatomy and the many chakra points it contained to her medical studies, wanting to prevent as much of her patient's pain as possible. And now that she had studied and reviewed the basics for quite some time, she felt she was finally ready to take her training to the next level and become a full-fledged medical kunoichi. Tsunade also agreed that she had been working very hard and putting in a great deal of time and effort to achieve her goal and though that she'd be ready to take on the final exam very soon, although she still hadn't told her exactly when or given her much information beyond that.

It was all a part of her training as a field ninja, away of keeping her sharp so she didn't fall back on her regular training or forget the ways of the traditional shinobi just because she had a new avocation she was currently striving for. A ninja must always be prepared for anything and learn to expect the unexpected. In this case, Hinata had to remain active in working to further herself in both her chosen career paths if she wanted to remain keen and equally sharp in both areas of expertise.

She finally finished fixing up the injured young boy and allowed him to sit up and put the remains of his tattered shirt back on as she jotted down some notes on a clipboard and filled out some paperwork that would go on the charts and into his hospital records.

Apparently, his team had been sent on a small D-ranked mission to catch a runaway cat, and when they had finally found him, the poor boy had been unlucky enough to catch the unsuspecting feline by his tail and received a rather nasty slashing as a result. It had taken the rest of the team quite a while to get the angry animal off him, hence, the unusually deep scratches that littered his upper torso and lower abdomen.

"Okay, you're all done. You may go and resume training with your team now, but try not to push yourself too hard. That stitch work will only hold as long as you let yourself get plenty of rest and give your body time to recuperate, understood?" she asked gently yet firmly, turning to the young genin and looking him straight in the eyes as she briefly lectured him about how to keep his wound from opening up, getting infected, etc.

"Hai!" he responded cheerfully, vigorously nodding his spiky brunette head and grinning in a way that reminded her of her childhood crush and, now, unrequited love interest.

'_Oh Naruto, I wonder how you and the others are doing now… It seems like it's been so long since I last saw you… I hope you haven't run into any trouble and everything's still okay._' she thought nervously, growing anxious at the thought of any harm befalling the knuckle-headed, hyperactive, ramen-loving ninja and his team.

"Good-bye, and thanks again for all your help, Miss!" said the young kunoichi of the team, smiling up at her gratefully and bowing down respectfully.

Hinata gave a small smile in return. "Oh, you're welcome, but it's nothing really. My job is to help and serve the civilians and shinobi of this village in any way I can, and I'm glad to be able to do so," she explained sheepishly.

"Wow! You sound really devoted to your work! I think from now on, I'm going to try to train hard so I can become more like you! A kunoichi is still a shinobi, which is ultimately a weapon to be used however their homeland sees fit, or at least that's what sensei says… But who says we can't be graceful and charming, too? I want to be beautiful, but strong in my own way, not rough and repulsive," said the bright-eyed kunoichi.

Hinata beamed at the young girl. No one had ever looked up to her before and she found it very flattering. Plus, it seemed already at such a young age she understood what it meant to follow your own special nindo to make your way down the path toward being a true ninja. She imagined her teammates were the same, as she saw them nodding their agreement, and then one of them, who seemed to be the unofficial, unspoken leader of the three, came up from behind to ruffle her hair, making her flush bright red and smile giddily.

"C'mon guys, let's go. Satoru-sensei told us to find him and report back as soon as here finished getting fixed up," he said coolly, making a nodding motion toward the lively looking brunette boy still sitting on the bed and swinging his legs before casting Hinata a curt, courteous nod. It was obvious he wasn't the type to waste breath with a whole lot of talking and never said anymore than necessary. It reminded her so much of her own teammate, Shino, the ever quiet bug-nin.

Now it was the female member of the trio's turn to respond eagerly as she nodded her head ecstatically in agreement. "Hai! Great idea, -kun!" It would appear the redheaded kunoichi had a bit of a crush on her raven-haired teammate; either that or she was a total people-pleaser. Although Hinata would modestly say that she knew a thing or two about those, seeing as she used to be one (and still was to an extent), and this girl seemed a little too feisty, outspoken and independent for that.

So it was probably the former choice, and from what she gathered, the object of her affections was either much more clueless and dimwitted then he first appeared, or not at all interested, and highly skilled at ignoring her attempts to draw his attention. She felt somewhat sorry for the girl, having some first-hand experience in that department as well. But just like she'd been raised and taught since early infancy, Hinata resigned herself to silently observing and making mental notes of the things that occurred around her.

She watched as the trio made for the door, huddled together side-by-side with the brown-haired boy walking in the middle and his arms slung around either one of his friends' shoulders. Then, just as they'd reached the door, the spirited boy broke away from their supporting grasps, turning around and heading back to Hinata, limping slightly but determinedly. The girl shot him an annoyed look, while Ryouke just rolled his eyes and sighed, but continued to wait patiently all the same.

"Hey, uh, I was wondering, and I realized I forgot to ask, but… what's your name, neechan?" asked Genji, smiling sheepishly with a slight flush tinting his cheeks.

Hinata smiled down at him kindly and replied in a sweet, gentle tone, "Hinata, it's Hyuga Hinata."

"That's a really nice name. I'm (1), incase you didn't know. And those two over there are my teammates, -teme(2), and Haruna-chan (3)." he said, pointing to each of his two teammates.

He motioned for Hinata to come closer and cupped his hand around his mouth as if about to tell her life's secret. She musingly knelt closer to listen. "Don't let her sweet act fool you, though; she's super tough and almost boyishly brutal, sometimes---especially when it comes to training. She's got a mean right hook and a killer roundhouse kick. She's just acting coy to impress you and Ryo-teme over there," Genji explained in a voice that was barely what would be considered quiet.

From behind him, the livid Yuniko was seething in undisguised anger and embarrassment. "Genji… …you baka! I'm standing right here, you know; I can still here you!" And with that, she proceeded to bonk the loudmouthed boy over the head, succeeding in leaving a fist-sized mark that was sure to swell up and would definitely leave a big bruise.

"Ow!" Genji cried. "See! This is exactly what I'm talking about Yuni-chan! Do you always have to be so damn rough and boyish! You hit harder than some of the dudes I know, and that's saying something!" He continued to whimper pitifully.

This statement only seemed to anger Yuniko even more, as she fumed so much her face became as red as her dark, crimson hair and steam could practically be seem coming out of her nose and ears as she tossed her head and snorted, sending her long, black-tipped braid flying around like a whip, and making her seem like a very fired-up bull.

"You baka, you know all the same '_dudes_' I do," she said with a low, exasperated growl.

Deciding it was best he seized control of the situation; their older, calmer teammate firmly grabbed a hold of both the girl's arms to keep her from lashing out at the foolish brunette in rage, also succeeding in calming her down at the feel of his stern, reprimanding grip, if only a little.

"Enough fooling around, I think it's time we said our goodbyes and headed to the meeting spot." Ryouke stated in the solid, commanding voice of a leader that held the undertone of 'I dare anyone to challenge my authority' behind the calm, composed, smoothly spoken words. Hinata would recognize it anywhere. After all, she heard her father and older cousin Neji use it often enough.

Hinata simply stood back, watching the dynamics of the team before her play out, marveling at how such obviously diverse people could come together to make one whole, functioning unit. It was a question that had often resounded endlessly in her mind ever since she'd first been placed on a three-man cell with Kiba and Shino many years ago after graduating the academy.

But the thought seemed to stand out the most whenever she was watching her beloved crush Naruto and his teammates interact. Now _that_ was truly a sight to behold... A fine example of how three very different people could somehow overcome the odds and get along, balancing each other out in a complimentary cycle of equilibrium. She found it to be extremely inspirational. But then again, anything involving Naruto seemed to fit the category of remarkable, amazing, unique, extraordinary, or just plain odd, if nothing else.

She watched and waved as the small squad finally left, Yuniko sadly saying goodbye and looking like a downtrodden puppy as she slowly followed her teammates out the door, lingering just within the pale-eyed women's sights outside the doorway with the same pitiful, pouty-faced look for dramatic effect. Hinata, completely buying in to the girl's gloomy act, quickly crumbled, not that she had been building up much of a resistance to begin with.

"Uh, Yuniko-chan…" she called out, and instantly, the girl turned to look at her with large, watery amber eyes, only enhancing the whole sad effect. "I'm usually pretty busy, and I may not always be available, but, if you want, you can come and visit me whenever you like… um, that is as long as you have permission from your sensei first and y-you try not t-to cause t-too much commotion…"

The tears seemed to magically dry up, as the redhead's face lit up with absolute glee. "Oh, thank-you Hinata-neesama, I promise I won't be too much of a burden, you'll see! I can be calm and quiet, too!" Hinata smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Hai, now you three had better get going. You wouldn't want to keep your sensei waiting, now, would you?"

Genji scoffed, "Why not? He does it to us all the time!"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ryouke calmly led his companions from the room. Hinata giggled to herself as she heard Yuniko and Genji's exuberant voices echoing down the hall as they continued to bicker, and then the eldest interrupting in a low, final tone that told them to be quiet. After that, the corridor filled up the space left by the three children's departure with silence. Hinata gave a long tired sigh, leaning back against the cold metal examining table and looking at the clock on the wall.

"Looks like it's finally time for my break." she mumbled quietly, before gathering her things to leave.

* * *

Hinata was currently sitting in the nurses' lounge, resting in a comfortable recliner chair and eating her favorite snack, cinnamon rolls. Finally, she thought. a chance to take a brief, but much-needed and well-earned rest!

Little did she know that her break would be even briefer than she thought... One of Hinata's colleagues came charging into the room, panting heavily as if she'd run for miles without stopping just to get there. Hinata took in her appearance and rose up with a startled gasp.

Her forehead was coated in a thin layer of sweat, her face was a sickly pale hue, and no matter how much air she gulped in, she still seemed winded and unable to breathe. The little nurse's cap was sitting crookedly on top of her head and her reddish brown hair was no longer in a neat bun as it had been that morning, but messy and damp with sweat, stray strands sticking out haphazardly like twigs in a bird's nest, and her fringe of bangs matted to her head with persperation.

"W-What happened?!" Hinata asked in unmasked shock. She wanted to believe that it was just something minor, like one of the larger patient's falling down somewhere and the other medics needing some more assistance in picking them back up again, but she was a ninja before she had ever dreamed of becoming a medic, and those highly-acute ninja instincts told her to hope for the best but fear for the worst.

"I-I-It's an emergency," the nurse explained, still panting. "There's no time to explain...Please, you must come with me at once! Lady Tsunade has personally requested your presence and asks for your help in this matter." she finished, her breathing finally seeming to stabalize.

Hinata nodded, quickly following the other nurse from the lounge and to the ER's intensive care unit without another word. She knew that if it was important enough for Tsunade to call upon her, an unofficial, untested rookie medic, it must truly be a very serious and dire situation, in which time was of the strongest essence.

It could just be because Sakura's away off on that mission with Naruto-kun and the others... she told herself.

_'But then again, she still would've gotten a better, more qualified doctor, like Shizune-san to handle it, right...? I have a feeling that qualification and experience has nothing to do with it this time. So then, what's really going on here?'_ she wondered silently.

They reached the room where the operating lights were currently glowing red above the door, telling anyone on the outiside of it not to enter, as they briskly pushed their way in.

Inside the room, Tsunade stood in the middle of the floor with her hands on her hips and a very troubled look furrowing her brow, Shizune standing beside her, reviewing some old medical records with the quick, all-seeing eyes of a highly-trained veteran, and scribbling some new notes down on a clipboard.

Tsunade turned to them as the quietly creaking hinges of the heavy metal doors sounded as the alert to their arrival. "Ah, Hinata, come here, quickly." Her mistress beckoned in an urgent, authoratative voice.

"Hai," the Hyuga female squeaked, hurrying over to stand by the woman's side before she could become even more agitated.

Before she spoke to the lavendar-eyed young woman again, she turned to look at the other nurse, who was still standing attentively by the doors. " Don't just stand there gaping! Bring the recently returned retrieval team here at once and then return to your former duties." she barked impatiently.

The nurse bowed humbly muttering a quick, " Yes, m'Lady," before scampering off to fulfill her mistress' commands.

After she was gone, Tsunade turned back to Hinata and gave the apprehensive Hyuga a startlingly serious stare, looking straight in her eyes. "Now, on to more important topics, like the situation at hand." she said, still not dropping her scarily solemn tone.

"Hinata, in all the years you've spent training under my supervision, you should know that I'm not the type that minces words." She paused, and Hinata nodded. "And so, I'm just going to get straight to the point. As I'm sure you're already aware of, teams Kakashi and Gai, along with the temporarily assembled unit consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino led by Nara Shikamaru, were sent on a so-called, unusually high-ranked 'scroll retrieval mission' about a month ago."

Hinata nodded again in comprehension, showing that she did in fact remember. It had been several long weeks, yes, although each individual week felt like another whole month to her. They had seemed just as slow and strenuous for Hinata, without the company and support of her beloved friends by her side, watching her train and encouraging her as she continued to improve, striving to one day catch up with her superiors.

Somehow, though it'd been hard at first, she'd managed to train twice as hard in their absence, and had made signifigant progress as a result, telling herself that, she could surprise all of them with how much she'd improved when they returned. She thought of her longtime crush Naruto, and of her old teammates, Kiba and Shino, along with her cousin, Neji. They had all been sent away on the mission, four of her most precious people.

Neji's team specialized in Taijutsu, and her cousin's superior skills with their family's bloodline limit, the Byakugan, made for a double benefit and excellent tracking system, so of course they had been requested. Naruto's team specialized in Ninjutsu, and Sakura's sharp mind, along with her healing abilities and her advanced mastery of Genjutsu were also considered useful, and so they had gone along.

Then there was the group who specialized in battle tactics and analyzations, and was led by the incredibly lazy Jonin with the genius IQ of 200, Nara Shikamaru. Kiba's stealthy Taijustu combo attacks with Akamaru, who had now grown big enough to have several full-sized passengers ride on his back at one time without slowing him down, had proved to be both useful and effective on past missions, along with the fact that their incredible sense of smell inabled them to pick up a scent that was over three days old, and track down a target, even if it was hundreds of miles away. Shino had been asked to go because of his control over bugs, which could be found in almost any area, and the fact that they could douuble as weapons and miniature tracking devices, able to be deployed and recalled all at her old teammate's command, made him a very handy person to have around. But of course, they hadn't needed her to come along...they never did.

They just offered her sometimes when they went on easy C-ranked missions, and occasionally, a B, just so she didn't feel left out. Other than that, she was the last person who came to mind when they chose teams for the higher ranked assignments. She knew they saw her as a liability, too weak and fragile to hold her own, and she was determined to prove them wrong and let them know she was more than capable of standing up for herself.

She'd started training on her own, working herself to a sweat and beating her palms against a training post, practicing her family's fighting techniques until they were sore, splintered, and raw. She'd go home almost every day with her hands heavily wrapped in bandages and her body battered and bruised as if she had just been attacked, chewed, and swallowed by one of the snake sanin's giant reptilian monsters, then carelessly spit back up again. Despite her efforts, she didn't seem to notice herself getting any stronger, and so she had decided that maybe her talents lie within medical ninjustu, not fighting skills and techiniques.

She remembered her mother telling her long ago, when she was still a little girl, that if she pushed hard enough, and she wanted something badly, stronger than anything else she had ever wanted before, with perserverance, effort, and a little bit of patience, she would one day achieve her goals and reach newer, higher heights than she could've ever imagined possible. The assurance and certainty with which her mother had spoken these words had filled Hinata's heart with hope and determination, though her family's constant abuses had worn away a great deal of her confidence over time, she had never entirely lost faith in her mother's promise, and that one day, it would come true.

_'Maybe,'_ she thought to herself one evening not unlike any other, as she could be found at Team Eight's otherwise deserted training grounds, mercilessly thrusting her palms against the stumpy wooden pole, using the style of the Hyuga clan's "Gentle Fist". _'if I get help from somebody else, somebody stronger like maybe...Lady Hokage-sama, then I could learn powerful new techniques and become strong enough for them to notice my potential.' _

She continued her assault on the defenless stump, which by this time, had started to work its way up and out of the ground, becoming wobbly and chipped from Hinata's constant, every day abuses. _'Yes! That's it! I'll ask Tsunade-sama to supervise my training from now on, and then I'll become strong, and maybe even...brave, like Naruto-kun, Neji-niisama, Sakura-san and the others. Would they think I'm useful then?'_ She breifly stopped her barrage of attacks on the piece of wood to wipe the sweat from her brow, beaming proudly at the thought.

_'Or would they still disregard me as a total weakling... a nuisance, as they do now?_' Her grin faltered and faded to a frown, and she continuted to pound at the remains of the bark of the tree, her eyes narrowing into a fierce look of determination, a type of fire blazing in her eyes and igniting somewhwere deep within her sole with an intensity she had never felt before.

_'...I...I don't care what it takes, I will become stronger! I'll show them that Hyuga Hinata isn't the weak, scared little girl that used to run away and always needed protecting. I'm all-grown up and perfectly certain I could defend myself if I had to. But...it's time they finally started to believe me.'_

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Tsunade clearing her throat, bringing her focus back to the situation at hand. "Anywho, as I was saying, this mission wasn't to retrieve a scroll, as I told you before. This was simply so you wouldn't worry too much about the others, and could focus on your duties, here, at the hospital." Hinata nodded again, but furrowed her brow slightly in confusion.

She didn't quite understand where this was all going...but had an almost bad feeling she was about to find out.

"However, certain...situations have occured unexpectedly, or rather not so whole-heartedly anticipated; but now that my sources have clarified, I feel I am if not obligated, to tell you that Naruto and the others were actually sent off to find Uchiha Sasuke, whom I'm sure you're at least vaguely aquainted with, and attempt, yet again, to find him and bring him back to Konoha."

After hearing this, Hinata began to feel dizzy and light-headed, not sure she was hearing right. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke? The same man that'd tried to kill his own comrade, her crush, on at least several occasions, and was so desperate to obtain power, that he'd sought out the help of Konoha's sworn enemy and perhaps greatest threat (besides the Akatsuki), the snake sanin Orochimaru?

Had they _really_ gone after **him**?!

But if she wasn't supposed to know about all this initially, and Tsunade-sama was now informing her, that must mean that something bad had happened to Naruto's team! Had they run into some kind of trouble with some other rogue nin perhaps? Although, even if this was so, it was unlikely that some normal, second-rate criminals could deter some of Konoha's finest from completing a mission. So then something even more serious must've happened...

"This time though, instead of the mission ending in failure like it has several times in the past, they've exceeded even my expectations, by bringing back not only one Uchiha, but two." Here, Hinata had become thoroughly lost and dumbfounded. Two Uchiha? How could that be possible when it was a well-known fact that Sasuke'd been the only one left alive after the brutal and bloody massacre that'd taken place all those years ago. Unless...

"Apparently, from the reports I've received thus far, they encountered Sasuke and his team already engaged in a serious battle with some members of the Akatsuki, including his older brother, Uchiha Itachi." The color drained from Hinata's face, leaving her as sickly white as a clean china plate. To say she was at a loss for words, would be the world's biggest understatement.

She refused to believe it! How could some of her closest friends and comrades ever even think to bring back a mass-murderer, especially one that was part of an orginization that'd tried to capture and destroy Naruto on numerous accounts.

"W-What?! B-B-But I...I thought he-"

"Yes, and that's exactly why we need him to make a full recovery. So we can get his side of the story and find out what his true motives are. I've already been skimming through some old files the Third Hokage left behind, and with some the information they contain, along with his personal accounting of the story, I'm hoping to shed some light on this and finally solve a mystery from Konoha's past that's been casting a shadow since it started."

* * *

**And so it begins...I hope this first chapter piqued your interest. I tried really hard to make it original and interesting. I know Itachi, Sasuke, and a bunch of other characters mentioned so far haven't actually appeared...gomen-nasai...they'll show up next chapter for sure, well, a lot of them will, like the Uchiha bros. and team seven, but not everybody, not yet. I don't want to rush things too much; but I am excited to get into the fluffier scenes that will take place later on.**


	2. Unexpected Awakenings

* * *

Chapter Two:

_Unexpected Awakenings_

* * *

**H**inata's heart hammered wildly in her chest, and she gripped the edge of the doorframe so tightly her knuckles turned white. There, in the room she'd been instructed to visit immediately, were the two patients she'd been assigned to care for…

Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi lay on two twin beds, positioned just a few feet apart from each other with only a small wooden dresser to act as the divider, and just enough room in between to fit a chair, should their be a visitor who dared get that close.

Hinata was absolutely shocked and totally terrified to say the least. Why hadn't anyone told her that _THESE_ two would be her new charges?! The Uchiha brothers?! Was this some kind of sick joke or what? This couldn't _really _be her graduation test, could it...?

Had she known this little fact before hand, she might have thought twice, and even protested, however feeble and futile those efforts probably would've been, against these arrangements. But it was too late now; she was already involved, willingly or involuntary, and since she was, Hinata was determined to see this mission through. Besides, if she rejected her duties or tried to back out now, what would Tsunade say?

Surely that she wasn't ready for a task as big as actually taking on an official, high-ranking position here at the hospital and that she should give up and go back to training as a mediocre, second-rate ninja.

She inwardly shook her head. No! She would see this through; she had made it her nindo, her ninja way, and had pledged to live by that promise no matter what, and Hyuga Hinata did **not **go back on her word once her mind was made up! Only cowards did that. With that thought in mind Hinata steeled her resolve to completing the task ahead.

Still, she couldn't help but question whether or not she was ready to handle a mission of this level, though the fact that Tsunade must've had an enormous amount of faith and trust in her to even consider her for the job, fueled her with hope, pride and confidence, a wide, cheerful grin spreading across her face. Then that quickly dissolved into worry as she began mentally assessing the situation at hand.

She ran a shaky, pale white hand through her hair and bit her lower lip so hard it became tender and swollen red. Hinata, being observant by nature and as innocently curious as a young child at heart, examined the brothers' conditions carefully.

Both were currently unconscious, much to her relief, and looked to be heavily sedated, judging by the number of fluid-filled tubes and half-drained plastic sacks they were hooked to, along with the clear masks they wore. No doubt filling their lungs up with a vaporous liquid that was luring them further into a drug-induced sleep with each breath they sucked in.

Their tattered clothes had been removed and they were now dressed in the standard, thin cotton white hospital gowns. Nothing special, not even for the almighty Uchiha's; Neji would be glad to know that. He held a bit of resentment for the Uchiha clan, as most other members of her family did, and saw any Uchiha to be born rivals.

Hinata herself had nothing against them personally, never one to hold a grudge or judge someone on the basis of assumptions without getting to know them first, but dared not say this to anyone else in her family, too afraid to be dubbed a traitor, stripped of her title as heiress, and exiled for treason.

The pale faces had an almost eerie stillness, as if they were in a deep, eternal sleep. It scared Hinata to the point of actually edging closer to the bedsides, although her heart pounded with fear and apprehension and her mind screamed to stay clear, causing her to hesitate and stare blankly for a while, before continuing until she stopped right at the edge of either bed and the weak and battered bodies of the two men lie just a few inches away and within full reach of her fingertips.

She stared for a bit, marveling at how beautiful they were, even in this state, when she was standing so close up, and daring not to breathe, to move or do anything that might disturb their solemn rest, although she knew deep down that was nearly impossible. And then, slowly, with all the caution she'd been trained to use since early on in her ninja career, she reached out both hands at the same time, carefully laying her palms flat on the faces of the comatose siblings.

Hinata felt the need to know that this was all real and not just some elaborate and cleverly thought up illusion, or peculiar daydream. So she was half surprised to feel solid skin, silky and smooth underneath her equally soft hands, but of very different temperatures. Itachi's face was crispy cool to the touch, like the weather of a comfortable fall day, while Sasuke's skin was pleasantly warm, like the kind of heat obtained from dozing in front of a fireplace on a cloudy winter evening.

Yet even as her fingers began to gently run over their perfect, porcelain-like faces, she stopped stroking Sasuke's face to pinch her arm, then, began to trace light patterns on the younger Uchiha's cheeks again. She continued to do this almost absentmindedly and unbeknownst to her, deep with the brothers' subconscious's something was stirring, calling them out of the darkness and into the light of the world beyond.

And as the pulling grew stronger, Sasuke found the tug of consciousness teetering on the edge of his psyche, just out of his reach, the heavy drugs enabling him from joining the world of the actively living. But that didn't stop his thoughts from flowing, and his mind from conjuring up dreams and images to keep him amused in the mean time.

'_Where am I? What is this feeling? It's… so gentle and soothing…almost familiar...just like…kaasan used to be… I…I think I want to be there and find it…I want to know what's causing this feeling and where it's coming from…_'

As for Itachi, he too, had found a place of temporary nirvana inside the barricades of his subconscious. Never before had he felt such peace, such ease in the world he had known before, or at least…not for a very long time. He decided that he liked it... this newfound feeling of tranquility, and wanted to hold on to it for as long as possible, wanted to make it last forever.

Her actions were stopped abruptly, however, when Sasuke, finally finding the strength to step towards the light, reached out his hand, still unconscious and unaware of his actions, to lightly grasp the one that was tenderly caressing his face in his own. Hinata barely suppressed a gasp of surprise, definitely not expecting either of her patients to be showing such signs of activity so soon. In fact, she'd been told by Tsunade that in their critical conditions, most patients normally didn't become responsive for at least two to three weeks, and that was counting small things, like flexing a stiff limb, or grasping at the air, as Sasuke had just done.

Apparently, these kinds of medical standards didn't apply to the younger of the two Uchiha brothers…

She quickly moved away to jot down this most recent development, and then ran off to tell Tsunade, of course not hearing Sasuke's raspy call of "kaasan," and of course not seeing his eyelids briefly flutter open, before closing shut again.

* * *

In the days that followed, the pair of currently comatose Uchiha continued to remain under the Hyuga's careful surveillance, not knowing what an uproar their return had been causing recently. Quite frequently, the hospital was swarmed with ever faithful fans, some of them the same girls that had stalked Sasuke in adolescence, now older, but not really any more matured, young women, wanting to see if their precious Sasuke-kun was truly there, as they'd heard. There were also curious villagers and shinobi alike, who wanted to sneak a peek at the set of sleeping brothers.

Then, there were ninja groups like team seven and some of the rook nine, who came by to see how the brothers… well, really Sasuke, was doing, and wish Hinata good look as well. Only these visitors were allowed entry into the private wing where the two Uchiha were being kept. Hinata quite enjoyed the company of Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji and the others, as she'd found she had even less time than usual to spend with them all since she'd been given the task of attending to the two brothers every needs.

Sometimes, And though her charges were currently sleeping soundly, she found other ways to keep herself busy and occupied, performing simple yet necessary chores such as changing the linen of the brothers' bed sheets (with the help of some stronger male nurses to help move them out of the way, of course), making sure the room's temperature was never too stuffy or drafty but always comfortable, fluffing up the pillows and keeping the heads of both men elevated so they wouldn't wake up with a long-term kink from neck strain.

Of course the hospital was still packed, and it was getting harder and harder to find rooms for the incoming victims. Several of the smaller waiting rooms had even been converted into temporary infirmaries. The fact that Sasuke and Itachi each had their own separate rooms, albeit, a large space divided by a simple curtain hanging from the ceiling, enraged some of the other victims' families and comrades, who still saw them as nothing more than a pair of good for nothing traitors who should be executed on the spot and not given the luxury treatment.

For some reason, whenever Hinata heard such suggestions, on her way to get some coffee during her night shifts to keep her awake, or during her few moments of well-earned rest in the nurses' lounge, she felt a rarely experienced aggravation boiling up in her veins, and had to suppress the urge to lash out at any who dared speak such words about the two.

Whether or not they should be allowed to stay there was for no one but the Hokage to decide, and now that Tsunade had made her decision, should they not all accept and respect it as their leader's solid word? Though deep down, even Hinata had her doubts, she trusted in the woman's judgment all the same, and would continue to respect it, carrying on her duties with dignity, courage and honor, no matter what events might follow.

To never back down from a challenge or run away from her problems…that had become her nindo long ago, and she'd resolved to live her life to the fullest on those self-set standards ever since. It wasn't always easy, especially not for someone shy, soft-spoken, and timid like Hinata, but she found it was still rewarding.

On that day in particular, she was taking her brief, mid-afternoon break in the nurses' lounge, as usual, when she heard the commotion coming from down the hall, in the direction of the privately reserved sector where her patients stayed, and decided it'd be in her best interest to investigate.

Hinata maneuvered through the busy hallway, pushing her way pass small groups of her gossiping young colleagues, older ninja she was vaguely acquainted with that had taken time off from their own hectic schedules to come see wounded and recovering comrades, curious members of the hospital's cleaning staff, along with confused civilians who'd simply come to pay their sick family members a visit and been swept away in all the upheaval, mumbling quiet apologies every time she bumped into someone as she went.

To her great confusion and surprise, the young Hyuga found the normally tightly shut doors to the Uchiha's shared room, thrown wide open and numerous nurses rushing back and forth, in and out of the room, where a great commotion could be heard coming from inside. Hinata managed to squeeze her way in, allowing herself to be pushed further in by the mass of medics streaming in and out of the room. There, in the middle of the mess, she saw her sensei looking very flustered at the moment.

Hinata hurried over to the stressed-looking woman, clearing her throat to let her know she was there, since she seemed to currently be too deep in thought to sense her presence like she normally would. "T-Tsunade-sempai…? W-What's going on here?" she asked softly, yet loud enough for the blonde to hear her.

Tsunade turned around, looking a little surprised to see the Hyuga girl standing before her, but then a visible look of relief washed over her face, and her lips creased into a small smile of satisfaction. "Ah, Hinata…there you are. Well, that saves me the trouble of having to send for you. As you can see, we're currently having a bit of a crisis."

The sounds of angry shouts, desperate pleas and something like glass smashing could be heard from behind the drawn curtains right behind the Hokage.

"W-What k-kind of crisis…?" Hinata asked, casting weary glances at the curtain from over Tsunade's shoulder and furrowing her eyes.

"The kind that involves two Uchiha, one of which has just woken up unexpectedly, and is in a very grouchy mood." she stated.

Hinata's eyes widened, in inaudible surprise. No wonder the whole floor was in total chaos… More shouting could be heard from behind the cloth curtain, followed by a few colorful curse words strung in afterwards.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?!" That voice she definitely recognized to be Sakura's.

"Tch, happy… to see _you_? Like hell I am. You're a weak, pathetic, psychopathic pink-haired stalker…and utterly useless besides! You were a burden to me from the time we got placed on the same team together, and a nuisance even before that, when we were still in the academy. I bet you're still a liability even now. I've just woken up in some fucking hospital back in Konoha after Kami only knows how long, then, when I finally come close to defeating my brother in mortal combat, I find out everything I thought was true was really a lie, and I wasted my entire life trying to exact revenge on the only man who ever really gave a damn about me! And you actually have the nerve to ask me if I'm alright?!" someone bellowed.

Sasuke, from what Sakura had said that had to be Sasuke. Of course his voice would've only gotten deeper over the years... Hinata imagined it'd be very alluring had he not been yelling and livid. Rich, deep voices like that sounded best when spoken smoothly and calm, sometimes with a bit of confidence and an authoritative undertone to back it up.

"You teme! Sakura was worried sick about you and hasn't gotten the chance to touch or talk to you for years and this is how you treat her!" Hinata's heart skipped a beat, instantly recognizing the second voice as none other than the number one hyperactive, knuckle-headed, ramen-loving, only orange-wearing ninja Naruto.

Tsunade suddenly yanked the curtain aside and walked into the room, obviously carrying an aura of anger all her own. Hinata, not knowing what else to do, also followed behind.

There, sitting up on the bed with his arms crossed and a grumpy scowl eteched onto his pale face, was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke she had vaguely known from her only difference was his slightly spikier hair, which he had allowed to grow longer in his time away from the Village. And of course, the fact that his face was narrower and more mature looking, almost, dare she think…feminine…but still incredibly beautiful nonetheless, especially now that he was fully awake.

Well, at least physically anyway; she didn't really no too much else about him except that he graduated from the ninja academy at the top of their class as the strongest rookie, became broody and antisocial after the massacre of his clan, often fought with Naruto, and had a vendetta against his older brother, which later drove him to leave the village and seek out Orochimaru in a quest for vengeance and power. But that wasn't really much, considering that almost everyone knew about those things. Only his teammates knew any more about him than that.

Hinata shook her head free of such thoughts about the man who had betrayed his own village to seek out a crazy, power-hungry, conniving snake of a madman and who was still deemed a traitor in the eyes of many villagers and shinobi. She sent Sakura a worried glance, having come to be close with the pink-haired young woman after they both started training at the hospital together, finding a common connection with her, since she too had often been left behind on missions, or pushed aside and neglected during team training sessions for supposedly being too weak.

Sakura looked sad, disappointed, and dejected, although there still seemed to be a faint sparkle of something akin to hope and happiness showing in her pretty green eyes. Hinata resolved to speak with her about the situation at the earliest possible convenience, and other her any support and condolence she might need.

"Oi, watch your mouth, you damn brat! You may be mad, but that's no reason to talk to one of my apprentices that way! Besides, it wasn't Sakura's decision to keep you here in the hospital until you woke up, it was mine, and I'm really starting to regret it…" she grumbled.

"Well, that sure wasn't very smart of you, now was it? Why would you want to heal me? I betrayed the village, didn't I? Shouldn't I be given some kind of punishment?" he shot back.

Hinata was in awe. He actually _wanted_ to be punished? Most people would be doing everything they could to convince whoever they were at the mercy of to spare them. But as she vaguely remembered Sasuke saying before, at the Chunin Exams all those years ago, he was "different from other people".

Still, mouthing off to the Hokage, a woman strong enough to send someone flying with a well-placed flick to the forehead, and the one who ultimately decided your fate, was probably not such a good idea.

Tsunade tried to control the agitated twitching of her left eye, and the throbbing vein pulsing in anger on her temple. "You've got some nerve, I'll give you that much. But unfortunately for you, I need you alive for the moment, so whether you like it or not you will continue to receive treatment until I decide you are strong enough to serve whatever punishment I give you. So don't worry, you'll still get some kind of punishment in the end." She smirked slightly.

Sasuke glared at her, then Sakura, before his eyes finally landed on Hinata, his glare softening ever so slightly, and a look of surprise, confusion and curiosity briefly clouded his face, before fading back into undecipherable indifference.

"In the meantime…" Tsunade's voice suddenly broke Hinata from the trance she hadn't even been aware she'd entered. "one of my own assistants will be attending to you as well as Itachi, once he wakes up, and serve as your own personal caregiver for the time it takes you to fully recuperate, however long that maybe."

Sakura gave a sudden gasp of surprise, and then stared at Tsunade with disbelieving eyes. The matter of who would be attending to the brothers after they left the hospital had never arisen in the time since they'd all come back to Konoha.

Though Sakura, now hearing what her mistress had just proclaimed, felt her heart swell up with a great feeling of hope and the faint sparkle of fluttery, airy-light happiness, so sure that her mentor would pick her, seeing her best fit for the duty.

So imagine her surprise when all of a sudden she heard Tsunade say… "And, seeing your reaction to having Sakura within close proximity of you, and judging by the level of skills each one of my apprentices possesses, I've decided the best woman for the job would be…" everyone else in the room seemed to be holding their breath. "…Hinata." she finished calmly.

"**What**?!"

"_Huh_?!"

"Come again!"

Only the usually bashful Hinata herself seemed somewhat unsurprised by Tsunade's announcement, having already figured she'd probably become the long-term caregiver of the brothers when they'd arrived there several months ago. Yet somehow, the Godaime's next declaration really did take her by surprise.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and made a defiant, disgruntled face. "Hn...you mean that weak little Hyuga heiress? You want her to look after us? The last time I checked, that girl was afraid of her own shadow, and from what I've heard, she could barely keep up with Neji during the Chunin Exams. So, how is she supposed to handle an assignment of this calliber? I think you might need to reivaluate the situation before you go assigning tasks to some bumbling, shy, second-rate kunoichi. Where is she anyway?" he sneered.

_'Come on Hinata,'_ Tsunade cheered mentally. _'stand up for yourself. Show that arrogant Uchiha brat who's boss!'_

Hinata felt an old feeling of inadequacy wash over her, and then a small spark of aggrivation take its place. Who was he to judge her, and measure her current strength by past preformances! She had worked hard over the years, and as he was soon about to find out, much about her had changed in his abscence.

"I...I'm right here..." she said meekly, stepping forward. Tsunade couldn't help the small satisfied, smug smirk that graced her facial features. She beamed proudly.

Caught off guard, Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked taken aback for the briefest of seconds before it faded back into his usual look of indifference. _This_ was the shy, quiet, puny Hyuga heiress?! There was **no way** this young woman could be the same little girl from before; it was absolutely impossible!

The Hinata he remembered from his early academy years was a small, shy, stuttering, quiet, weak girl who had short hair, wore baggy clothes, was almost as talentless as Sakura, and had a huge crush on his idiotic teammate, Naruto, who was too busy drooling over Sakura to notice. But the womah who stood before him now looked much different then she had when she was younger.

An ample bosom, luscious curves, nicely sculpted legs, and perfectly rounded bottom made up the new hour-glass figure of the all grown-up Hinata. Instead of the short, choppy and boyish style she'd had in youth, her hair now fell past her shoulders, and stopped a few good inches above her waist at her midback in a wave of rich, silky indigo locks that were currently tied in a braided ponytail with a neat navy bow on the end. Thick bangs fanned out evenly across her forehead, and a long strand fell to frame her pale, angelic face on either side.

She wore the standard outifit for female trainees who worked at the hospital: A white, one-piece, button-up collared-dress that stopped at her upper thigh with a single breastpocket and an apron for storing small medical tools. A matching cap with a red cross adorned her head, and her haite-ate was tied securely around her neck, like always. If one looked closely, they could see the lithe muscle on her toned arms and legs and the quiet strength behind her shimmering lilac orbs.

"Also, as you know, the hospital has been unusually overcrowded as of late. In fact, the average wait for a room has almost doubled in the last few months from a little over a week to nearly three or four months. I've got dedicated shinobi and injured civilians being brought in and forced to stay in the hall. All our wings are full, the ICU, ER, everything. And so I've decided, the best option would be to have Itachi and Sasuke moved to the Uchiha compounds, where Hinata will continue to oversee their recovery."

"W-What...?!" Hinata squeaked.

"Baachan, you need to lay off the sake! There's no way Hinata-chan can handle this mission on her own! I mean, it's just too dangerous. What if one of them overpowers her, or they both find a way to escape, then what? Why not put Itachi in the Anbu's custody, and leave Sasuke for me, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei to handle." Naruto protested.

All the commotion they were causing made the elder Uchiha groan and stir slightly in his sleep. He turned away from the noise, facing the opposite wall, but found that even in this new position, the racket still penetrated his sensitive eardrums, much to his displeasure. He had never liked a lot of noise, and truly valued peace and quiet.

Unable to ignore the irritatingly bright light that beamed through to his subconscious, or the loud, strange voices of the outside world any longer, he slowly blinked open his hazy, onyx eyes, not yey realizing his Sharingan had deactivated itself while he slept, due to his body's inability to continue sustaining the chakra-draining blood-line limit with the immense amount of stress he was already undergoing. He gave a low, almost inaudible groan that went unnoticed by the currently arguing pair of blonds and the other three preoccupied occupants of the room.

"Well Naruto, one day when you become Hokage you can decide what you think is best for the village and its people. But right now, I'm the one who holds that title, and what I say is the final word on the matter, is that clear?"

"But-"

"No buts Naruto. I have made up my mind and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change my descision. Plus, I have spent the last seven and a half years training her in the medical arts, and I think I'd know the extent of her talents more than anyone. And furthermore, I have complete faith in her. So she'll be fine, right Hinata?"

Hinata gave a low, respectful bow, her long, dark hair fell into her nearly translucent eyes. "Yes, Tsunade-sensei-sama I will do my best."

"I know Hinata. Make me proud."

Naruto stepped toward Hinata's bent form and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to right herself. He gently turned her around to face him and looked directly into her pale, moon-like eyes. "Hinata-chan, it's not that I don't think you're strong enough, but are you sure you can handle this? As my friend, you're very important to me, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Hinata swallowed a lump that had suddenly arisen in her throat and silently prayed for her heart to stop beating so fast. He didn't want her to do the mission. It was proof that he really cared about her! Even if he did say as a _'friend'_ she could totally disregard that, because he still did, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. She could see it in his eyes, and feel it in her heart. It made her inwardly jumped with glee, but also somewhat guilty that she had caused him to worry about her, even though she didn't mean to.

She put on her bravest face for him and gave him her most reassuring smile, although she still wasn't all that sure herself. "N-No worries, Naruto-kun. I-I'll b-be fine." she said softly, shaking her head. Tsunade came up beside Hinata and patted her on the back, but accidentally did it too hard so she almost lost her balance and fell over. Fortunately for Hinata, she was able to reclaim her balance by grabbing onto the silver side rails of the elder Uchiha's bed, as Tsunade's little shove had knocked her forward a good few feet. It was then that she found herself staring right into the murky, coal-black eyes of the infamous Uchiha Itachi himself.

They continued to stare at one another for what seemed like hours, round lilac orbs peering straight into blank, bored-looking black ones. Hinata couldn't help but think that even without the beautiful, yet deadly Sharingan, Itachi's eyes were still somehow mesmerizing to look at.

"What is it, Hinata?" she heard the voice of her colleage Sakura speak up, addressing her for the first time since she'd entered the room. "What's wrong?" Hinata breathed an inward sigh of relief, thankful that the pink-haired wasn't bitter at her for getting the assignment. Kami only knew how much harder her job would've been had Sakura suddenly strummed up a grudge and decided to make things difficult for her.

Hinata continued to stare into Itachi's hypnotizingly dark eyes, neither one blinking or daring to look away. Because of the way Hinata was hunched over and grabbing the railing, her hair acted as a curtain that shielded both their faces in an almost intimate display blocking off their passionate little stare-off and making it into a private spectacle for only four eyes to watch. Hinata suddenly seemed to register her friend's question and snapped out of her stupor. Swalloing hard, she started, "I-It's I-Itachi. "

"Y-Yeah, what about my bastard of a brother?" Sasuke snarled. Even though he now knew the truth, it would still take a while for him to fully bridge the rift between them.

"H-He's awake." she breathed, feeling his long eyelashes flutter and caress her sensitive little nose in the barest of contact.


	3. Hostility vs Hospitality

**IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTES: (Okay, so actually, the important stuff comes after the P.S. part)**

**This is the third chapter in my newest story feat. ItaxHinaxSasu as the main paring(s)! I'm trying to get all pumped up about it 'cause I was in a really good mood 'til a little while ago when I got on the scale… let me just tell you, the results were not good… Oh, *crunches on carrot* well before I get too depressed to continue this, let's get on with the fic, shall we? *smiles eagerly***

**FYI: **_**zori **_**is the traditional name of the special, open-toe shoes ninja normally wore.**

**P.S. I have a vague idea about some of the usual Japanese style houses, not the modern ones, but the older, say nineteenth or twenty century versions. They may not be entirely accurate however so please bear with me if they aren't. **

**Oh, and...I'm thinking about having some GaaxHina later on the fic as one of the side pairings, you know, just to heat things up a bit. But I'm not really sure yet, and I really wanna try and cater to you, the readers/reviewers. So i'd like to hear your thoughts on the subject. **

**Should I include a little side-romance between the Hyuga heiress and the Kazekage? Or should I just stick to the script as planned? I'll have a pole on my homepage for you to decide. But hurry, I'm only willing to wait for so long, and then I'll just make the decision myself. So if you wanna be part of the pole, just go on and vote after you review. Because I just _KNOW_ you guys **_WILL__REVIEW_**,** _RIGHT_**?!**

**Thank-you, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

_Hostility vs. Hospitality_

* * *

**O**n the day the trio moved into the Uchiha compounds, it was sunny and fair. But Hinata found it extremely difficult to pay attention to the nice weather when her knees were shaking so badly and her heartbeat was all off-rhythm. She'd managed to pack up about a weeks worth of clean clothes, a small roll-up futon, her hygiene necessities, and other such essentials in a few overnight traveling bags.

The brothers were already inside the compounds waiting for her with highly trained Anbu guarding them carefully, while another pair escorted her through the old, rot-iron gates and into the dismal and deserted-looking compounds. Hinata took a long glance around and shivered involuntarily. There were still blood stains on some of the far-off wooden walls, and the many of the houses were broken down and in bad need of repair. Overall, it looked like a scene from a spooky horror movie and gave poor Hinata the creeps.

"This way, Lady Hinata-sama," one of the Anbu said politely, gesturing for her to follow him in. Hinata nodded and grasped the hand she was offered tightly for support. She felt safe with this particular Anbu agent, and knew she could trust him with her life. After all, he was her ever-faithful and overprotective cousin.

She gave him a small smile and giggled, nodding. "Thank you, kind sir. But there is really no need to use such formalities, considering we are of the same family, ne?" she said playfully.

"I apologize, Lady Hinata, but it is my duty as a Branch family member and your escort to show the utmost amount of respect. You are, after all, my superior." he replied, continuing to lead her down the dirt road lined with rows of empty houses without even so much as meeting her eyes.

Hinata frowned slightly, and beneath her panda mask, the Hyuga Anbu's partner was rolling her chocolate brown eyes. "Lighten up some, Neji. It's not like this is a real mission, or we're about to be ambushed by enemy ninja. You shouldn't be so uptight and serious all the time, you'll get gray hairs and you'll never get a girlfriend that way." she lectured, teasingly.

"Hn," he grunted. "This is no joking matter TenTen." he said sternly, sending a withering glare toward his longtime teammate. Then, turning to Hinata, he said in a gentler tone, "I know I agreed to support you throughout this mission, Hinata-sama. But still, I can't help but feel a little bit worried. I mean, being assigned to guard both those Uchiha traitors by yourself…"

It was now a well-known fact that despite usually being cold and callous to almost everyone else, the Hyuga prodigy had an enormous soft spot for his younger cousin, which he'd developed after the Chunin Exams when he'd confronted Hinata and reconciled for the way he'd treated her for so many years. Of course, she'd forgiven him and quickly dismissed it as part of the past, and they had become rather close since then.

"…Although, it's a rash decision on the Hokage's part, I suppose I have no choice but to respect it," he continued, his brow creased into a look of apprehension and dissatisfaction beneath his smooth porcelain mask.

Again, for the second time since she'd been assigned this task, Hinata found herself deeply touched by the amount of concern shown by her closest and most precious people. '…_I…I don't think I could've ever asked for a more wonderful group of people… to be surrounded by…_' And again, she found herself putting on her bravest face and offering up a reassuring smile to someone who was greatly worried over her well-being.

"Don't worry niisan. I've trained hard for many years, undergoing strict and rigorous tutelage from Tsunade-sama herself. Every single task I was given, every step up 'til now, all leading to this one moment…" Even though they were wearing masks, and their faces were completely concealed beneath them, Hinata could tell that their undivided attention was now on her and she looked down, flushing brightly in embarrassment.

Still, she had a point to make, and so she continued on talking. "S-S-So… in a way, I've finally reached my goal. T-This is what I've spent all that time training for: the final task. A-And I c-can't b-back down now… …N-No, I won't run away. That's my ninja way, and I promised myself I'd stand by it no matter what. I…I'm honored to be given such an opportunity to prove myself worthy of joining Konoha's medical staff. I only hope that one as insignificant and otherwise weak as I could possibly be able to complete such an assignment successfully. It would be great to be able to make my most precious people and everyone who believes in me proud."

It was in that moment, looking at the sheer amount of determination shining in the young woman's pearly lavendar eyes, that both Anbu members became truly aware of how much such an assignment really meant to Hinata, and every single fact Neji had mentally been preparing in his mind to make a supporting argument as to why she shouldn't attempt this particular mission, instantly melted away.

TenTen, greatly touched by the younger woman's meekness and bravery, spoke up, "Hinata-chan, I think I speak for all of us when I say, we couldn't be any prouder of you if we tried."

Hearing this, the female Hyuga felt her eyes mist up slightly and had to wipe them off with the back of her free hand. "T-Thank you," she whispered quietly. She imagined the small, special smile her cousin saved just for her underneath his owl mask, and the cheerful, ear to ear grin of the brunette, bun-wearing girl beneath hers as well.

"No problem, Hinata-chan. You're an inspiration to us all, so don't forget your friends and family are behind you all the way!" TenTen chirped.

"Hn," Neji gave a curt nod of agreement, before announcing, "House number 729665. This was the address that was given to you by the Fifth Hokage, is it not?"

Hinata nodded. "…Y-Yes, it was. S-She said t-t-that both Uchiha a-and the other Anbu guards would be waiting for me in here."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go, shall we?" Now it was the male Anbu's turn to roll his eyes. It seemed spending excessive time with her passionate, energetic and "very youthful" boyfriend, Rock Lee, the self-proclaimed "noble green beast of Konoha", was beginning to take its toll on TenTen.

As if having Lee and Gai around weren't bad enough already… Kami only knew what he'd do if she started preaching about the flames of youth, wearing tight-fitting, green spandex jumpsuits and doing 800 push-ups every time she missed hitting the center of a target during training. Probably pull his hair out, or pick up some other nasty, hard to kick habit like nail biting or chain-smoking.

They walked into the dusty wooden house with the chipped paint and the slightly leaky roof tiles, the floorboards creaking eerily underneath their zori-clad feet. The house had the same traditional Japanese design like most of the other older models in was a front room with a large floor mat bearing the Uchiha clan symbol to put your shoes when you came in the house and a small hallway on the right that led to a sitting room with a few tatami mats thrown haphazardly on the floor around a low, slightly elevated table that took up almost the whole square floor, save for a few inches of room around the outside edges.

"Hello? Lady Hinata and her escorts have arrived!" TenTen called out, sending Neji a playful grin through her mask, knowing he had probably seen it with the use of his Byakugan. Despite their attempts to get him to loosen up, Neji still remained on guard. On their way to meet Hinata at the Hokage tower for her final mission briefing, Neji had expressed his concerns over her well-being in full to his ever trustworthy partner.

"If either one of those Uchiha even so much as looks at my little cousin with an ounce of hostility in their eyes, I swear I'll beat them within an inch of their lives and make them wish they were born blind." he'd growled viciously. TenTen decided it was best not to mention the fact that he had given her dirty looks for years when they were children, and how he used to come to team practices grumbling about how it wasn't fair that a puny, pathetic little weakling got all the attention that he rightfully deserved, and how he should be the heir of the Main Household, not Hinata.

Instead, she said, "Ah, but if you do that, then all Hinata's hard work taking care of them over the pass few weeks at the hospital will have been in vain." This was followed by a small bout of nervous laughter. She knew with Neji's rash nature, he could really snap if provoked in any way, or if he thought his precious little cousin was in any sort of danger. "And it could jeopardize the success of her mission, too. You wouldn't want that, would you?" she added, assuring she made her point get across.

Neji shook his head no. He may have strongly resented the Uchiha but he cared for his little cousin more than anything, and would do anything to assure her happiness. He felt it was his solemnly sworn duty to swerve and protect her. It was his way of finding penance within himself for all the terrible things he did and said to her when they were young. After that, he'd agree to refrain from harming the Uchiha siblings…at least for now anyway.

However, he insisted the area around the compounds might be booby trapped in anticipation of their arrival, and would not listen to Hinata and TenTen's logical reasoning that if that really were the case, then the Anbu operatives that had arrived before them escorting the Uchiha men would've already disabled them. For this reason, he had activated his Byakugan, and refused to turn it off until after Hinata was safely delivered to the destination and he had the chance to stake it out, just in case.

They walked through the eerily quiet house and Hinata looked around with wide, curious eyes as they did. If she was to be living here for a while, she'd have to get to know the layout and familiarize herself with everything so it'd be easy to access whatever she needed and she wouldn't get lost.

A sliding screen door intricately decorated with a swirling, golden leaf vine design and various flower blossoms led to a screened in porch that probably hadn't been used since before the massacre. There was still a rickety old rocking chair, soft woolen blanket and a three-legged stool sitting on the porch, and it gave Hinata a very chilling feeling to think the people the items had once belonged to were no longer around to claim them. Glancing to her left, she saw a set of old wooden stairs, their glazed finishing somehow seeming to have remained untouched by time. They probably led to the house's second story, where the bedrooms and guestrooms would most likely be located.

She spotted a group of people gathered together in one of the side rooms, as did her two escorts, and they slowly made their way over to them. Itachi and Sasuke sat on the long, low bench-like cushion on the floor, two masked escorts in between them. Hinata noticed how their wrists were tightly bound with thick chakra-draining ropes, and winced as she imagined how painful they must be to have on.

Both men looked rather lethargic, and she guessed that Tsunade probably ordered them to be heavily sedated with drugs before having them released from the hospital. The trio sat down to join the others, Hinata in between TenTen and Neji and across from the two Uchiha and the other Anbu. Another older man wearing a mask that covered everything from the bridge of his nose to his lower collarbone sat on the other side of Neji, his spiky silver hair seeming to defy gravity and his nose buried deep within a small orange book, eyes scanning the pages intently. In his other hand were two long ropes connected to the bindings around Itachi and Sasuke's wrists.

"Hello there Hinata, glad you made it," he greeted cheerfully, lifting his head and quietly closing the book, placing it back in his pocket.

She blushed lightly in embarrassment as he made eye contact, smiling nervously. "Y-Yes, I'm here."

"Ah yes, so you are. And I see you've brought TenTen and Neji as escorts." Both aforementioned Anbu were highly surprised that he'd figured out who they were so quickly. But then, he wasn't called the Great Copycat ninja, master of over a thousand some jutsu for nothing. "I trust you'll have no trouble at all, considering you were hand-chosen for this assignment by the Fifth Hokage herself."

"W-Well, I-I'll certainly try and do my best." She looked away, mumbling sheepishly, and blushing all the while.

"I know you will." Kakashi looked at her, smiling kindly underneath his mask. "Well, I've got to go now. I promised someone I'd meet them for something and I'm already running late. I trust you'll be able to take it from here?"

Hinata nodded again. "Y-Yes, I'll be f-f-fine."

"Right, good luck, Hinata. Just tell me if either of these two gives you any problems and I'll come down here to straighten them out for you. Especially the broody little brat over there, he knows better. We've already had a discussion about how to behave, isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuke just glared at his old sensei before turning his head away indignantly and scoffing out a "Hn," in response. Kakashi chuckled lightly and ruffled Sasuke's hair as he got up, much to the younger Uchiha's displeasure. His scowl deepened, and for a minute his eyes crossed in an effort to see the amount of damage the jonin had done to his already messy, spiked hairdo, but since his hands were tied and he couldn't do anything about it anyway, he just grunted deeply and let it go.

He would find a way to force the timid Hyuga into untying his hands and allowing him to do as he pleased as soon as Kakashi and the others were gone. She seemed easy enough to intimidate. To hell with whatever his brother wanted. The bastard could stay tied up like that all night for all he cared.

Kakashi bid the others a farewell before poofing off to his destination, wherever that might've been. The other two Anbu that had brought the Uchiha there with him soon followed, and soon it was just Hinata, Neji and TenTen left, besides the brothers Uchiha of course.

"Well I guess we'd better be going too, huh Neji? I promised Lee I'd meet him after this, and I thought you were supposed too see Gai-sensei about something weren't you?"

"Hn…You're right." he agreed, reluctant to leave his younger cousin alone and almost at the mercy of the two treacherous Uchiha. Then, turning to Hinata, he said, "I suppose we'll have to leave for now. I'll be back to bring so more of your things by later, alright?"

"Y-Yes, that'd b-b-be f-fine." She stammered out of nervousness, feeling both sets of Uchiha eyes on her, their Sharingans deactivated but their gazes still just as penetrating. "B-But if y-you can't make it b-b-back tonight, I'd u-understand. You could a-always just drop them off tomorrow. I…I mean, its not that I don't want you to visit it's just that you should always take a break and rest between missions every now and again, otherwise you'll be all warn out and not at your best performance."

Neji smiled slightly underneath the mask. What she said was very true, and she had a good point too. "Alright then, Lady Hinata-sama, I'll be sure to take a rest from time to time."

Hinata smiled gently at her cousin. "G-Good, I'm glad." she said simply. She didn't want to have to see him end up in the hospital because he over exhausted his body and couldn't make it.

Just as the Anbu were about to leave, Neji turned toward the Uchiha and gave them a glare so fierce he was sure they could feel his chilling gaze on them, even from underneath the mask. "If either of you even so much as speaks harshly toward my younger cousin, I will give you such a severe beating; you won't be able to_ feel _your bodies, except for the excruciating pain of having every single bone in your being badly broken in several different locations." Hinata involuntarily shivered from the amount of killing intent radiating from her cousin's form and seeping through his murderously high levels of chakra.

TenTen nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that goes for me too." She and Hinata had grown to be best friends over the years. They confided in each other and shared all their secrets. It was an unbreakable bond to be certain, one almost twice as strong as the all-time closest sisters'. "You'd better be on your best behavior, and treat her with the same kind of respect you would your mother, or else." she growled out, her voice dangerously low.

The Uchiha siblings just stared after them indifferently, seemingly unperturbed by their vicious threats. "Hn…Whatever, why would we be stupid enough to hurt the woman who's supposed to be taking care of us. What kind of idiots do you take us for?" Sasuke shot back, exasperatedly.

Seeming satisfied with that meager remark, the two Anbu disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Hinata standing alone in the room with the two mysterious and chillingly powerful men, surrounded in a heavy cloud of awkward silence.

Sasuke, annoyed by her immobility and unable to put up with the chafing the tight chains caused on his skin any longer, suddenly spoke up. "Well, don't just stand there like a moron. Hurry up and untie me."

This brought the Hyuga's mind back into focus, and she quickly rushed over to them, already assuming her role as their nurse. "Oh… r-r-right, I'm s-sorry." she squeaked out.

Hinata took a look at the metal cuffs, and realized that freeing the Uchiha siblings from their bindings would be no easy task. The devices, though they appeared small and simple enough to understand at first, were actually a great deal more complex to use then she'd first imagined. There was a small padlock device on a side piece of the chains, and a little dial that also seemed to be disrupting the regular flow of chakra that was allowed to circulate through the body, as well as also controlling how much chakra was drained and at what rate.

Hinata's brows furrowed in concentration as she continued to study the device, until suddenly, a quiet, monotonous voice spoke, ringing in her ears. "You'll need to get the key in order to unlock the padlocks. Then there's a special justu you must perform in order to unlock the extra-precaution seals that have been placed on them as well."

Hinata looked over to the elder Uchiha in surprise, obviously not having expected him to be so helpful, or knowledgeable in how to operate the peculiar devices. '_I wonder how he-_'

"I was in the Anbu once. Proper use of any and all essential equipment in an Anbu's arsenal was part of the training." he explained calmly, as if he'd read her thoughts.

Hinata found this somewhat unnerving, but did her best not to show it, instead placing on an uneasy smile. _'Now...where should I begin looking for the key...?_' she wondered silently.

"May I suggest checking under that doormat over there? That seems the most likely place he would've left it, since he was lingering in that area for a while after he brought us here." Itachi spoke up, seeming to have also inturpreted her thoughts yet again.

Hinata, deciding she had nothing to lose, and only a bit of information to gain, decided to ask, "Um... I w-w-was sort of wondering...can y-you...uh-"

"Read your mind?" he finished flatly, his question sounding more like a statement. "No. Years of being a ninja has taught me to anticipate other's moves and actions, and it comes automatically now. So it would only appear that way."

"O-Oh...I see." she said softly.

"But...besides that..." he continued. "You're an extremely predictable person in terms of what you're thinking. Your facial expressions give too much away. An enemy could easily read your moves and intercept them."

"Huh? R-Really?!" she asked, somewhat surprised.

She had never realized she showed so much outer expression. But if this was so, it would certainly explain a lot. Like why her opponents seemed to be able to predict her moves before she could make up her mind, even when she was just sparring with her friends, and why her father had always scolded her growing up about being too emotional. She smiled softly as she retrieved a small silver key from under the mat, just where Itachi said it'd be. Whoever knew the Uchiha could be so helpful? Of course, it was to benefit him, helping to find a key that would release him from his shackles. But whatever, he still could've been rude and difficult, like Sasuke.

Speaking of which... "What's taking you so long?" he snapped. "Have you found the key yet or what? God, I can't believe they're letting such an air-head like you guard us..."

Itachi sent his younger brother a stern, repremanding look, that clearly said _'Watch your mouth.' _Sasuke saw the glare out of the corner of his eyes and turned to meet his brother's harsh gaze with an agitated expression of his own.

"What?"

"Mind your manners, Sasuke. Being rude to our caregiver is most certainly not going to get us the Leaf Village's favor."

"Hn. Who said I wanted it? And why are you being so nice to her anyway?"

"Unlike you, I know how to conduct myself like a proper gentleman, and understand that giving respect is the best way to gain it."

Sasuke shot his brother a withering look, dark eyes narrowed contemptously in to angry slits. "I don't need a lesson in etiquette 101 from someone like you." he growled coldly.

Just then, Hinata stumbled over with the key. She bent down on the ground in front of them and they both immediately held out their wrists. Hinata went to unlock Itachi's shackles first, of course, as he had been the most helpful and polite to her thus far. Sasuke scowled at this, but said nothing.

"Now repeat after me." Itachi instructed. Hinata obeyed, and together they chanted the special spell that would release the final locks on the bindings.

"Release!" she finished, and just like that, Itachi's cuffs snapped open and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Hinata wated as the older man rubbed his sore, reddened wrists, stimulating the circulation to start flowing back through them.

He looked down at his wrists, giving a small, smirkish smile. "That feels much better now. Thank you, Lady Hinata-sama." Hinata blushed prettily, embarrased that he chose to address her just as her older cousin did.

"Y-You're v-very w-w-w-welcome." she stuttered sheepishly.

"Hey, what about me?" Sasuke interrupted impatiently, glaring down at her, causing Hinata to shrink back a bit.

Itachi, now fully freed and able to move around as he pleased, stood up, towering over both Hinata and his brother. With two long, elegant fingers he reached out and poked Sasuke square in the forehead. "Hey! What the fuck?! That hurts dammit!" he snarled, going cross-eyed again as he tried to look up at the now sore red spot in the middle of his foreherad. It was very tender and already starting to bruise.

"Yes I know." Itachi replied calmly. "It was intended to. And as I've told you before, watch your mouth and mind your manners, little brother. There is a woman present."

"I don't give a fuc-" Itachi sent him another glare, this one even fiercer than before, and this time, for some reason, he shut up and stayed quiet.

He then turned back around to address Hinata, who was still sitting on her knees on the floor, hands folded neatly in her lap, watching the sleek form of the older male in absolute awe. "All of today's excitement has made me quite tired. I believe I'll be going upstairs to rest for a while. I am not hungry and do not require any further assistence as of now. Thank you for your service, Hinata-sama."

And with that, he gracefully sauntered out of the room and toward the stairs, leaving Hinata and Sasuke to stare at his back. One shooting daggers and wishing he'd fall down dead, and the other beginning to feel an emotion she vaguely recognized as admiration swelling up in her chest.

_'Uchiha Itachi...I believe there is much more to you than the horrible rumors I've heard told about you growing up, and I vow to find out the truth, no matter what. Because I know that there is more than one side of your story, and I will try to make sure that your side gets told.' _

She smiled softly to herself, and then set about releasing the disgruntled young Uchiha from his shackles as well, ignoring the long string of curses that flew out of his mouth.


	4. Organized Chaos

**IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTE! (PLEASE READ!!):**

**By the way I am sooo sorry I've been away so long. (Though I made this chapter really long to make up for it, see?) *sniffles* (that's a few few weeks to nearly a month, incase anyone's been keeping track, or should I say, trying to, which I highly doubt) I'd explain what happened but it'd only waste more precious time and energy and I'm far too impatient for that. **

**So to put things simply, the other computer we had was kind of like a "loan" from my grandpa's job and when his department got switched, we had to give it back. But I just got this cool new laptop ALL to myself instead, so, I'm good. You can look for more regular updates from me again (hey, who knows, maybe I'll even be able to update more than before! But with my busy schedule constantly changing post-haste, I can't really make any promises at this point), and by that I mean a few times per month (maybe like 4-6 if things are going well).**

**Anyway,**** without any further ado, here's chapter four of the fic! YAY!!!**

**P.S. Oh yeah, and just so you know, the GaaxHina side pairing won out three to one. Really, I expected more of a turn out than that! I'm sort of offended more people didn't vote on the pole considering this story is like the my most popular that I have posted right now, if only by one review. But anyway, thanks to those of you who **_did_** decide to show your support by voting. Your wishes have been granted; GaaxHina fluff it is then! But don't count the Uchiha bros. out of this just yet! lol**

**Also tried to add a little bit of light-hearted, but slightly crude humor, due to Sasuke's sick and perverted mind and poor Hinata-chan's total cluelessness. Sorry you guys but it's like you were asking for it! So please enjoy it while it last, okay? And don't forget to tell me what you think! IN REVIEW FORM!!!**

* * *

Chapter Four**:**

_Organized Chaos_

* * *

_A little girl sat under an old sycamore tree, its giant, withering old branches hung down as if trying to comfort and shelter her while she continued crying softly curled up in the fetal position and hoping no one would spot her. _

_And so far, because she was so small and the branches of the tree that hung down were so big, no one had, not that anyone would've really paid her much attention anyway, even if they did somehow manage to see her. The little girl was used to this: being ignored, left out and generally forgotten about, as she quite often tended to blend in with the background do to her unusually quiet and shy disposition._

_However, it didn't mean she didn't mind it. After all, who liked feeling abandoned, lonely and neglected all the time? It was a breezy, spring day and the weather was nice. Lots of people were outside taking advantage of the nice warm weather and getting some fresh air, but no one really had time for a weepy little girl curled up under a dying old tree. Not even her own family seemed to pay her any attention._

_But even if anyone did come looking for her, which no one would unless she'd been gone for more than a few hours (she still was part of a very prestigious family after all, and therefore, her existence was of very little, yet some significance to her people), the spot she'd chosen was secluded in a shaded little area almost near the heart of the forest that surrounded the Village—her home, and very seldom visited. _

_In fact, she was sure that not many people in the Village besides her even knew it existed. So in a way, she felt a strange sort of kinship with this thicket, another reason she had chosen it as her primary hiding spot—they had both been forgotten about and neglected to an extent._

_She continued to sob softly into her balled up hands, wondering why she never seemed to be able to do anything right. Why did her mother have to die giving birth to her younger sister? Why did her father always seem to blame everything that went wrong on her? Why wasn't she good enough? Why couldn't she be stronger, like her older cousin? Why?_

_She was so preoccupied with her mournful wailing, she didn't notice the two young boys who were walking by on a leisurely afternoon stroll, but that didn't stop one of them from noticing her. They were brothers, and both had deep obsidian eyes with the dark hair to match; a few streaks of dark blue could be seen running through the strands in the bright sunlight. _

_The elder of the two was pale and a bit thin but still had a nice physique for someone his age. Long, ebony hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and thick bangs fell around his face to frame it on both sides. Light lines were etched just beneath his eyes; giving him a distinctively intelligent, aristocratic look._

_The youngest, a little boy about the same age as the teary-eyed girl with spiky black hair that rose to defy gravity towards the back, the same color skin tone as his brother, and coal black eyes, was perched atop his older brother's shoulders and enjoying the better view he could get from up high where he was, instead of at his usual height, which coincidentally stopped just below his brother's knees._

_It was from this height that he noticed something unusual as he gazed around at the heavy entanglement of branches that surrounded them and helped make up the grove of assorted trees they were passing through—something small and silvery blue. This of course was the yukata the girl was wearing that he had spotted, it having been reflected by a glimpse of sunlight that had filtered in through the dense treetop foliage. Next he heard the soft sound of nearly silent sniffling, and looked down at his brother, who seemed too immersed in the sounds and sights of wilderness to notice anything out of the ordinary._

"_Niisan," he called, "do you hear that noise? It sounds like somebody's crying. And I see something shiny and silver over there." he finished, pointing._

_His older brother followed the finger that had suddenly been thrust out into his peripheral vision, and indeed saw the same silvery iridescent glow of the girl's clothing that his younger brother had. He was surprised that he, with his keen eyes that usually could spot a bug crawling across a blade of grass a good few feet away couldn't see a little girl huddled up and crying in the sheltering branches of a nearby tree a few inches to the side of his face. Was his eyesight going bad? Or was he just out of it today?_

_He inwardly shook his head. No, it was no fault of his that the girl was practically invisible among the camouflage of dirt and leafy green foliage. Her clothing may not have matched the scenery, but she somehow managed to blend in all the same. How very strange… But how his clumsy, energetic, oblivious little brother had ever managed to see something like that before him was another mystery that would always elude him._

_Without another word, the older boy moved toward the sound coming from behind the branches, and stooped down low so he would be eye-level with the girl. His footsteps were so soft and swift, that she didn't even hear him approaching. "What's the matter little one?" he asked gently. _

_Startled, she quickly looked up, surprised to find two pairs of onyx eyes looking back at her. Blinking, lavender eyes scanned both their features carefully, small form trembling violently from the spastic sobs that had racked it for hours._

_The voice that the older boy had used to address her was velvety smooth, comforting and calm. Something about the way it sounded made it feel like she could trust him, and the way the little boy, who had now gotten down and was standing right beside his brother, was looking at her from over his sibling's shoulder with curiosity and concern flashing in his deep obsidian eyes, along with the innocent expression he wore on his young face, made her think she could trust him, too. _

"_M-My f-father s-s-says t-that… I'm t-too w-w-weak t-to ever amount to a-anything," she began in a shaky, timid voice. She looked up shyly to see the older boy looking down at her reassuringly with warm, calm black eyes; there was the slightest hint of a small smile on his otherwise stoic face. His little brother was giving her a goofy, lop-sided grin._

"_Ssshh… it's okay." the younger soothed, bending down to meet her face to face and gently placing a hand on her head. "My dad says stuff like that to me all the time, and even though it gets me down at first, I just keep telling myself that he's only being hard on me because he cares and he wants me to be stronger." She stared up into his round, young face, already so full of strength, courage and determination, despite his age._

_Even this boy, not much older than her, had found a goal he could work at and an incentive he could use to become stronger. He was so self-confident and reassured that nothing could get in the way of his dreams so long as he believed in himself and continued to hone his abilities. Why, why couldn't she too be like that? "In fact, one day I'll be even stronger than my brother and then otousan will be proud!" he exclaimed determinedly, jumping out and raising one fist in the air. The girl couldn't help but giggle at his sudden outburst while his older brother simply gave a quiet scoff and inwardly rolled his eyes. _

_"Hn. You've still got quite a way to go before that happens." The little boy once again turned pouty at his brother's blatantly honest words._

_But both pairs of eyes turned to the wide-eyed, chibified little girl when they heard her trying to stifle her quiet laughter behind a small, cupped hand she'd quickly placed over her mouth once she'd realized the noise that had begun to spill out._

"_G-Gomen-nasai, I didn't mean to laugh…demo watashi wa…I just…"she fell into another fit of giggles. "I admire your determination and…I hope one day I can be as bold and confident as you." she confessed softly. _

_True, she had only just met these two boys, but doing so had already had an almost instantaneous affect on her and, already, she realized what she wanted more than anything else in the world was to be strong and independent, to give her own father something to be proud of and show him that it was she, not her baby sister that was the most capable and strong enough to bear the great legacy of their noble clan._

_"I'm sure you will be one day. And who knows, you might even become twice as strong as anyone ever imagined you could be. I can see the potential already shining in your eyes."_

_Hinata smiled softly, looking up with gratefulness radiating from her features at the strange boy's kind words. No one had ever been so gentle and reassuring with her before, not since her own mother, and she was glad for the show of faith in her, even from two strangers. It gave her just the smallest glimmer of hope and a bit more confidence in herself, too._

_"Hey! How come you never say anything nice like that about me, niisan?" the younger boy whined, pouting pitifully._

_The older boy turned away from them with a grunt and closed his eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Because," he started, turning around to give the younger boy a swift jab in the center of his forehead. "you already have enough confidence to last you for several lifetimes."_

_"Ouch!" he cried, once again pouting. "Hey, stop it! Cut it out niisan! You're embarrasing me!" As he said this, a slight tinge of pink dusted over his cheeks rather cutely._

_Turning to the little girl, who by now had stopped crying long enough to flash them an amazingly cute smile and grace their ears with another soft giggle, the older boy spoke up. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves properly. This is my younger brother,---"_

"OI, SASUKEEEE! OPEN UP!"

**H**inata sat bolt upright panting, with startled, round lavender eyes looking frantically around the room. She could hear a familiar voice yelling from downstairs and loud, steady pounding on the front door. She breathed in then out again deeply, and slowly slipped out of the warm and cozy cavern of her bed sheets. "What a strange dream..." she murmered quietly to herself, placing both feet on the floor and shivering from the contact of cold uncovered wood against her sensitive bare skin as a result. "But it was so vivid...like a long lost memory...it almost seemed real."

_'But no use pondering on that now. That sounds like Naruto-kun calling. I wonder what he could be doing here so early in the morning...' _Her breath hitched in her throat and her heartbeat neraly tripled in speed at the thought of Naruto coming to the Uchiha compounds to see his long lost ex-teammate and best friend and, maybe her as well. Then the thought quickly faded from her mind and she sighed deeply and forlornly.

Oh, who was she kidding. He already made it clear that he only thought of her as a friend, didn't he? And it was Sasuke's name he had called, not hers. So that meant he was here to see **him** and _only _**him**. In fact, Hinata was sure she was probably the last person on his mind right now. She wouldn't have been surprised to find out he had already forgotten she was staying there! After all, how many other times had she gone unnoticed by the object of her affections? The unfortunately, very oblivious object of her affections that was...

Yet, despite this major setback, as most would call it, she miraculously did not feel discouraged. Not in the least.

For if years of admiring and aspiring to change herself to be more like her long-time crush and idol had taught her only one thing, it was to never give up, no matter how bleak and hopeless things might seem, if you could be strong and push on, nine times out of ten, you would prevail. And so Hyuga Hinata clung tight to the thin thread of hope that one day Uzumaki Naruto would recognize her feelings for him and finally decide to return them.

That the small cloud of doubt at the back of her mind wouldn't turn into a maelstrom should she find out that the years of pining away for the knuckle-headed blonde were all in vain and he would never care for her as she cared for him.

Yes, Hinata had managed to convince herself that through patience and the power of undying love, she would perservere in her quest to win Naruto's heart. And if anything, her affections toward him hadn't faded, but only grown more over the years, just as she had. But if this was the case, and her heart, mind, body and soul belong soley to Naruto, then why was there a dull, but ever present aching somewhere, deep inside her. An emptiness that she knew somewhere in her heart that no amount of intimacy or attention from Naruto could ever fill. She didn't know what the void was or what could possibly ever fill it if not the affections of her life-long love interest.

Though her heart still yearned strongly for Naruto, somewhere deep inside herself, Hyuga Hinata knew that she needed more. Craved a deeper passion and intimacy than she already knew the Uzumaki was capable of providing her with. After all, no matter how much time goes on, the heart never forgets its first devotion.

And Naruto's heart was still very much devoted to his first true love: the beautiful and brilliant Haruno Sakura, whom Hinata knew she could never compare with. He loved her, just as much as she loved him, maybe even more. She knew, because she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her...The same look of adoration she had secretly given him all those years.

The scariest thing of all was that now, after all this time, Sakura was finally showing signs of actually loving him back. And this scared her greatly. Because she knew that if Sakura indeed did share in his feelings, and she confessed them to him one day before Hinata could fully make him realize how much _she_ cared for him, then Uzumaki Naruto would most definitely be gone. Out of reach to her forever. He would hold Sakura tight and never let her go. But...all and all, she couldn't say she'd blame him. If she could have the love of her life all to herself, she'd never let him go either.

Still her sense of duty overrode the foggy haze of mixed up emotions that currently clouded her mind. That, and Naruto's voice was damn near defeaning and definitely impossible to ignore. Especially now that he was screaming at the top of his lungs. She loved him, and _almost_ everything about him, but sometimes, we find a few little flaws in those we cherish that aren't so endearing to us so much as the person themselves. For Hinata, Naruto's loud, slightly raspy voice was one of the only things about the blonde she knew for sure she could live without. Well, at least when he screamed like he was doing now.

The sound was so loud she swore she felt her eardrums pop and half-expected to find Konoha invaded by the spirits of lost souls disturbed from their eternal rest by all the racket. And the steady sounds of pounding on the front door only added to the commotion. She wasn't sure how much longer the poor piece of wood could last, but she felt she'd better go and save the Uchiha's door from being broken in. It was then when she was about to go downstairs and make her grand appearance, that she happened to pass a slightly dusty old mirror and had a good look at her attire.

She was wearing a snug, form-fitting cream-colored baby doll negligee that stopped a few inches above her knees with a light lavender sash tied around the waist that matched her eyes and served to lift up her rather large bust, without any added discomfort, like trying to sleep in tight cloth body bindings or a bra might cause. To say the least it was definitely inappropriate to be seen parading around in front of a bunch of testosterone-driven full grown males, some of which had the minds and sexual appetites of horny teenage boys looking for a good "fix".

The longer she looked at her own reflection, and realized just how scandolous she looked with the gown clinging to hug her every little curve and leaving almost nothing to the imagination, the more it made her flush in embarrasment that she would ever be seen wearing something like this in the first place, even in the privacy of her own room, with no one else around.

Normally, Hinata being the ever shy and modest young woman she was, in or out of the company of others, would prefer to sleep in long-sleeved button up pj's with the matching sweat pants, or any other article of clothing that covered as much skin as possible.

But sometimes, when it got hot, like it had been last night, partially do to the fact that the room was stuffy from not being used in years and partly because it had rained for several nights before, and the earth was still damp and humid in the aftermath, she slept in somewhat...lighter attire. This usually included a loose fitting tank top and a pair of baggy boy shorts that came well past her knees.

She'd never worn any nightgown quite like this before, and would definitely never purchase anything so...indecent for herself to wear, which could mean only one thing: her mischievous younger sister Hanabi must have snuck it in with her things while she wasn't looking, also removing one of the pairs of night clothes she had packed so she'd have no choice but to compensate with this less than proper outfit.

It seemed she'd have to have another long talk with her sister about meddling in her personal business, like what kind of clothes she chose to wear to bed. Not that she'd ever listen. But still, something had to be done abot her little sister's tricks. She was getting older now, and with each year she gained, Hanabi's "harmless little jokes" lost more and more of the childish cuteness they used to contain.

But shaking off the thought for the moment, she tried to focus on the situation at hand.

Going downstairs in it was definitely out of the question. She'd worked especially hard ever since the pestersome daughter of Mother Nature, Ms. Puberty had been paying her extra special attention and "enhancing" her once humble anatomy, causing her to gain wide hips, creamy, toned thighs any woman would die for, a nice supple rear end and full-sized breasts that'd make Tsunade proud to call her an apprentice. No one would ever know about the gorgeous body she hid beneath the baggy clothes; her hospital uniform was bad enough. She'd even started getting cat calls and wolf whistles whenever she'd walk into a patient's room, much to her horror, to take their vitals or do a general health check-up, from both males and females alike.

So she slipped on her warm, comfortable robe, which she'd luckily thought enough to bring along, and tied up the front securely before heading downstairs to see what all the noise was about so early in the morning.

* * *

**M**eanwhile, a certain young Uchiha was _not_ starting off the morning in a very good mood. How surprising...

But this time, he actually had a good reason to be cranky. No, wait, make that several. For starters, he'd spent almost all night tossing and turning and hadn't really gotten any decent sleep. Then, when he finally did drift off, it was not into a blank and dreamless void of emptiness as he had hoped, but a peculiar dream that almost seemed like a fragmented recollection of his past in which he found himself. He could not describe exactly what it was that the vision had stirred up within him, for he did not no what to call such a feeling, and it also disturbed him for some reason, how unsettled and restless it made him feel.

Yet stranger still, was the pale-eyed little girl who had occupied the space of his subconscious, briefly sharing in the almost suffocating darkness with him. Something about this child was familiar to him, so much that indeed it should be obvious, he knew, and yet, and yet... His mind was still weary despite the long weeks he'd spent recovering in the hospital prior to regaining consciousness, and he dared not strain his pysche further by pushing it past its already stretched limits.

So he chose to shrug off the perplexing thought for now as an annoying and all too familiar voice reverberated through his head like an echo inside a deep and hollow cave. With each second the noise grew louder and louder until it was all around him, smothering him in a choke-hold of a pure, untuned wall of sound. Noisy, noisy noisy! So frustrating...so familiar...

"OI, SASUKEEEE! OPEN UP!" So it was that loud-mouthed, blonde-haired** idiot** that was behind all this infernal racket at all of 5:30 in the morning, eh? Once again, how...surprising.

_'Damn you, Naruto! You're a dead man knocking on death's door.' _Sasuke slowly rose from bed in an almost robotic and sinister fashion. His eyes were bloodshot and a little baggy from lack of sleep, and the scowl that was normally implanted on his face was twice as prominent as usual. Sasuke stalked out of his room, a dark aura in the shape of crackling lightning ready to strike down anyone who dared get too close, surrounded him.

And unfortunately for her, in her haste to get to the door, it was the poor Hyuga heiress that accidentally stumbled into the youngest Uchiha heir on her way downstairs. The two collided with such an impact that it sent the both of them toppling to the floor, not expecting the contact and having no time to brace themselves for it. Hinata, in her daze, didn't know what had hit her. Only that it felt firm, muscular and solid. With the wind temporarily knocked out of her, it took her a few extra minutes to comprehend the precarious position she had landed herself in.

She was lying face down, flat on her stomach, her hands pressed flatly against a warm, solid surface in an effort to brace herself for the fall, after it occured. She also found that her cheek was pressed up against it as well, and there was a steady, rythmic pounding that sounding almost like a thundering heartbeat in her ear. Her legs were all tangled up with someone else's and she was vaguely aware that two strong arms were ensnaring her slender waist, holding her fast.

"Hn. You really are a ditzy klutz, eh." Hinata's eyes shot wide open for the second time that morning, and she struggled to break free from the person's grasp as she felt their warm breath, fanning against her exposed ear. She was met with little to no restraint when she tried to get up, and found that the comfortable "_thing_" she'd been lying on was none other than her ever reluctant host, Uchiha Sasuke!

"G-Gomenasai...I'm very s-s-sorry S-Sasuke-san I w-wasn't p-paying attention t-t-t-to w-where I was g-going a-and I-" she began, blushing furiously so that her face resembled one of the cherry red tomatoes Sasuke was so fond of, and when he looked up and noticed that she was wearing nothing but a fluffy, oversized robe which was opened up all the way and gave a very nice view of the sexy lingerie she hid underneath, his thoughts instantly took a turn for the south, and he had to restrain himself from pinning her down beneath him and letting his hormones gain control.

Although Uchiha Sasuke was never one to let his emotions cloud his better judgement, or so he told himself, he grudgingly had to admit that the sight of the innocent little Hyuga heiress, barely clothed in a scanty little nightdress that clung to her every curve and showcased her body's finest features, pretty, full pink lips parted slightly as she spewed senseless apologies he cared nothing for, a slight glimmer of an equally soft-looking pink tongue flashing in and out of view every now and then was very arousing to him.

Her dark locks were tussled from the fall and spilled out like fine indigo silk over bare, silky smooth ivory skin, a delicate collar bone just meant for kissing slightly visible through the thick curtain of hair. Her creamy white legs were folded under her as she rested on her knees, which were pressed lightly into his abdomen, her left leg brushing against a very sensitive area every now and again as she fidgeted on top of him nervously, unwittingly causing more lustful urges to stir within the raven-haired man beneath her, each one more powerful and harder to surpress than the last.

He knew he had to stop this before it was too late...he didn't know why, but for some reason, the Hyuga heiress was looking particuliarly... fuckable at the moment. Sort of like she had when he woke up and saw her for the first time since their childhood wearing the skimpy nurse's uniform that looked like it came straight from an "adult-themed" costume store.

Before his thoughts wandered too far out off his control, he recollected himself and placed on his stoic mask."Tch." he interrupted rudely, sitting up abruptly and taking the still slightly stunned Hyuga with him. Taking her by her shoulders, he gave a nonchalant yet gentle push, and she quickly got the message and shakily rose to her own feet, still not noticing that her robe had once again opened up, exposing her "goods" for the lusty young Uchiha to see.

Well, at least he did his part. Sasuke thought contentedly. It wasn't his fault if the girl was too much of an air-head to notice that her robe had opened back up and like hell if he was about to tell her and spoil the view. "Whatever. Just watch where you're going next time. What's the point of assigning you to be our nurse if all you do is fall on your face and get yourself hurt." he sneered coldly.

Hinata bowed her head in embarrasment, a bright pink blush dusting her smooth, pale cheeks. "I thought you were supposed to be a highly trained medic nin, but really, how skilled can you be when you're a hazard to yourself and everyone else around you." he continued to taunt her, something he seemed to enjoy doing and had recently included as his new pasttime.

His main source of amusement while he was cooped up for Kami only knew how long: teasing the Hyuga and watching her squirm. He found it to be surprisingly sustaining and entertaining, dare he say...enjoyable even.

This was because the shy, clueless young heiress never seemed to disappoint him when it came to her reactions. She was... probably the weirdest woman he had ever known, but still interesting to say the least. With her childish naivity, senseless stuttering, submissive eye averting, almost constant figeting, and most of all her adorable blushing. He mentally grimaced and shook the last thought from his head. Did he just call a _Hyuga_ adorable? And it was the clan's **heiress**, no less! The very thought was like an unbearably foul taste polluting his mouth.

Nonetheless, she had so many buttons to be pushed...it intrigued him. To him, she was like a dainty, painted porcelian doll in his hands... one with limitless abilties...she was sure to keep him occupied for a while. Yet no matter how much she'd improved over the years she was still weak and fragile compared to him. He was sure she couldn't match even an ounce of his raw power, and so why assign someone so weak to be their caregiver when she had trouble taking care of herself?

As irresponsible and unproffesional as the Hokage often was, she wasn't entirely senile. At least he didn't think so...but what did he know? He'd been away from the village for years, she could've gone over the deep end some time ago and just be sane enough for them to keep her in the position until the next Hokage was fully trained and ready to take over. Rumor had it that it was to be Naruto. And Lord save them all of it was...but whatever kind of Hokage he turned out to be, he couldn't possibly be any worse than an alcoholic, short-tempered, foul-mouthed woman with super human strength and an anti-aging complex, right?

Speaking of which...

"SASUKE-TEME, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I KICK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

He dignantly collected himself off the ground and trudged down the stairs, with the dark aura still trailing behind it, albeit, curiously weaker and less overwhelmingly intense after running into the shy and awkward female Hyuga.

Hinata stood at the top of the stairs for a few moments, blinking at his swiftly disappearing half-naked form. _'I...H-He...I c-can't believe he did that! Doesn't he even have the decency to dress properly when there's a female guest present?'_ she wondered, obviously traumatized.

* * *

"Naruto, be quiet!" Sakura hissed sharply, followed by a reprimanding bonk to the head.

"OUCH, HEY SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

_'Ahh... Just like old times...'_ Kakashi thought, briefly glancing up from reading the latest installment of the Icha Icha Series: _Icha Icha Hotspring Heaven, _personally inspired by the Toad Sage's naughty little adventures hot springs around the world, to look at his two old students, both all grown up now and at least the rank of special jonin, but still persistent on calling him "sensei" and training with him at their old training grounds every chance they got, with a certain fondness that only a teacher could feel toward their students shining brightly in his one visible eye.

"Threatening to vandalize Sasuke-kun's property, screaming at the top of your lungs at like six in the morning and almost waking up the whole freakin' district, along with dragging me out of bed extra early without even giving me enough time to blow-dry my hair. Do you know how hard it is to manage throughout the course of the day when I don't dry it through to the roots after I shower first thing in the morning?" she growled in a scarily low tone. Naruto gulped loudly, preparing for another swing to his head, when...

"What are you idiots doing here so early." a threateningly calm voice demanded.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped excitedly.

"Humph, well it's about time teme! We've been waiting out here for like fifteen minutes." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Che, whatever loser. Nobody told you to come banging on my door at five in the morning anyway." Sasuke countered hotly.

Immediately afterwards a fierce glare-off between the two began, and before things could get any uglier, their lazy ex-sensei calmly interrupted. "Well, on the contrary," he drawled. "the Hokage wanted us to come by and see how you were doing, as well as pick up Hinata. Apparently, something's come up at the hospital and they need her assistence." Kakashi explained flatly still too engrossed in his book to really care about anything else.

Sasuke stared between his two former teammates and the apathetic looking Copycat Nin for a few minutes, before moving aside to let all three of them in the house.

_'Whatever all this is about it had better be good.'_ he thought bitterly.

"Hey, Sasuke, we rushed over here so fast I didn't even have time to stop and eat breakfast, and now I'm really hungry so...I was just wondering...do you have anything to eat?!" The Uchiha turned around to see the blonde making a mad dash for his kitchen, where an unusually pungent aroma could be smelt.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at the Uzumaki's childishly idiotic behavior before going into the kitchen to investigate and make sure Naruto didn't destroy anything like he almost did the front door, Kakashi and Sakura following behind him closely.

* * *

**A**fter she'd gotten over the Uchiha's odd behavior and their embarrasing encounter that morning, Hinata had taken it upon herself to make them all breakfast. She was sure they'd just gotten off on the wrong foot, and thought maybe making breakfast would be a good way to at least start on forming a somewhat civil relationship between herself and the distant young Uchiha.

The elder Uchiha didn't really seem like much of a problem at this point, and his formal, polite manner the day before had definitely taken her by surprise. But it was in a good way. Anything that would make her job easier was a welcome relief to Hinata. Since she didn't really know what the two Uchiha liked to eat, she'd just sprung for fixing a variety of foods which had helpfully been supplied by the Hokage, who had ordered several chunin to go in and stock the pantries before anyone had arrived several weeks ago when she'd first announced who would be undertaking this mission. Dumplings, rice balls packed and wrapped in basil leaves, freshly chopped fruits and vegetables, egg omelets and a special beef curry of her own creation made up the splendid-looking meal.

As she turned around to begin setting the food on the table, she noticed a tall, dark figure coming down the stairs that led into the kitchen. She smiled softly as she saw a tired-looking Uchiha Itachi coming gracefully down the stairs wearing a snug-fitting t-shirt that hugged his torso beautifully and black sweatpants. It seemed he too had also had some trouble sleeping, an unknown to Hinata, had also been plagued by a very peculiar dream.

_'At least one of them has the courtesy not to walk around half-naked with a woman present.'_ Hinata thought pleasantly, smiling her approval and filled with a small sense of relief. She'd finally noticed her robe was open and made sure to do it up tightly so it wouldn't slip open again. "H-Hello Itachi-san. Are you hungry? I made breakfast for all of us." she greeted cheerfully.

For some reason she couldn't explain, she didn't feel quite as tense around him like she did with the younger Uchiha. It could be because he wasn't as unpredictably reckless or verbally abuse towards her as his brother was, or maybe because he'd been so polite to her yesterday. But whatever the reason, it was a little easier not to be so antsy around him...well, a little easier, not a lot.

She still couldn't help but fear the both of them for their names, reputations and immense power. Though she respected it too. If she had even an ounce of their strength, it'd be a major improvement; she'd be able to become the leader of her clan five times over. "Good morning. That's very thoughtful of you, Hinata-san." he replied, taking a seat at the already set table.

Just then, Naruto came charging into the kitchen, eyes closed and nose tilted upward, sniffing the air like a hungry wild animal on the hunt. "Mmm...something smells really good..." he murmered dreamily. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura came in afterwards as well.

"Hi, Hinata-chan, Uchiha-san. How are you this morning?" Sakura said, smiling sweetly. Though her smile was friendly, confident and happy, Hinata couldn't help wondering if the pink-haired medic was any bit as unnerved by the frighteningly dark aura cast by the younger Uchiha's presence as she was. She seemed almost oblivious to it...if that was possible. It sent shivers tingling up and down Hinata's spine from a good few feet away and yet there Sakura was chatting and smiling as if there was nothing wrong, no more than a breath's width from Sasuke, certainly close enough to feel his intimidating chakra signature.

But then again in her opinion Sakura always had been the braver of the two. In a way she wished she could be more like her almost as much as she wanted to be like Naruto. Maybe then the clueless blonde-haired ninja would find as much to love about her as he did his precious Sakura-chan. "H-Hello S-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei. Would you m-maybe like to join us for breakfast...by chance?" she asked shyly, suddenly becoming extremely self-conscious and aware that she was still in nothing but a sheer, clingy nightgown and an oversized bathrobe that had a bad habit of coming open at all the wrong moments.

But... now that she'd asked it's not like she could just _un_invite them, so she'd have to take her chances. "Sure, Hinata-chan, I'll take you up on that offer!" Naruto eagerly agreed. "I'm starved. Plus, the last time I checked, you were an awesome cook! That food you used to make for me when we went on missions together back when we were still genin was the best home-cooked food I've ever had!"

Of course this innocent little compliment caused Hinata to blush a beautiful, bright cherry red color. "T-Thank you Naruto-kun! T-T-That's v-very nice of y-you to say but...I don't know if my cooking's really all that good..." she mumbled bashfully.

"Of course it is, Hinata-chan!" Naruto reassured, already sitting down and piling a plate high with food. "Mmm! It's even better than I remember!" he said through a full mouth. "Come on Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, dig in! If you don't hurry up and get some, I can't promise it'll still be here in a few minutes 'cause this stuff is delicious!"

Everyone else stared in awe as they watched the greedy blonde devour plateful after plateful of Hinata's home-cooked meal, until Sakura decided enough was enough. "Naruto, stop it! Hinata invites you for food and you start behaving like a starved animal. Where are your manners!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry Hinata." she apologized, turning toward the dazed Hyuga heiress. "I guess I better stay too... you know, just to keep him in line..." she trailed, eyeing the food that was left but going fast, thanks to Naruto, along with Itachi, who had also began to eat little by little, taking neat bites and chewing with his mouth closed, unlike Naruto who was currently licking his plate clean.

Suddenly, Sakura's stomach gave a sudden grumble of complaint as to why she too wasn't gourging herself silly, and she blushed a pink that almost rivaled her hair color, laughing sheepishly. "Maybe I'll just have a taste of this fabulous food for myself while I'm here as well..." she said, trying to laugh off her embarrasment in front of Sasuke. She gave a little wink and sat down at the table, letting Naruto pass her a plate and several serving bowls, already half-empty.

Hinata just smiled like the patient, understanding person she was and looked to the other two men who were just standing there awkwardly and not partaking in the little feast. "What about you, Sasuke-san, Kakashi-sensei, would you like some as well?" Hinata asked kindly, carefully avoiding eye contact with the younger of the two Uchiha and blushing slightly in embarrasment as she recalled their awkward moment from earlier on that morning.

Sasuke's response was to take a seat at the table, two seats down from Naruto and Sakura where he wouldn't be bothered or sprayed with flying food particles from Naruto's open mouth. Naruto gleefully passed him a plate and he silently began spooning things onto it, still looking as blank-faced and emotionless as ever. Hinata couldn't believe it. It was as if the whole thing that morning had never even happened! Just how the hell could he be so calm about it!

Hinata finally joined them herself, sitting across from Sasuke and beside Itachi, which earned her a glare from the younger Uchiha that she pretended not to notice as she got herself a plate, before accepting the bowls Sasuke had thrust in her direction with a quiet and meek little thank-you.

Kakashi watched them for a moment before announcing he couldn't stay as he had to run a quick errand and would be back in time for Hinata to have the required three people minimum present before she could leave the Uchiha brothers for her shift at the hospital, asking Sakura to explain things to the unaware heiress before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke. As soon as he left Sakura sighed warily and Naruto looked disappointedly to the corner he'd been standing in just moments ago, before mumbling about how he'd wanted to try and see Kakashi without his mask and how the silver-haired nin miraculously never seemed to run out of excuses to get him out of a tight spot.

It was then that Sasuke discovered that the rice balls had been filled with tomato paste instead of the traditional, jelly-cream filling, much to his inner delight, and that they were indeed absolutely delicious all the same. So the Hyuga really could cook...how interesting. Sakura explained to Hinata about the situation at the hospital and how Tsunade had personally requested her presence with just a tinge of jealousy in her voice while taking dainty sips from the cup of warm green tea the Hyuga had served with the meal.

Hinata agreed and said she would go and get ready as soon as she was finished with breakfast, and continued to eat the food she'd prepared, blushing profusely everytime Naruto or Sakura periodically complimented her cooking.

Soon Hinata had finished eating, all the food was gone, and Naruto was slumping down in his chair with his eyes closed, a contented smile on his face and his arms folded neatly over his slightly bloated stomach. "Ahhh...Man, that sure hit the spot! It was one of the best things I've ever tasted! And it wasn't even ramen!" he declared happily. Hinata flushed cherry red and thanked him for the compliment before standing up from the table and heading upstairs to go and get ready.

She went to her room and laid out the extra uniform she'd brought along on her bed before walking across the hall to the bathroom where she was surprised to find towels, wash cloths, shampoos, conditioners and other bath supplies already neatly stocked in the medicine cabinet and on the wall racks and shelves. She guessed that this must have been Tsunade's doing as well.

Hinata brushed her teeth and cleaned her face before daintily stepping into the shower. She reveled in a nice hot shower, letting the soothingly warm water cascade all over her creamy skin and lathering the soaps and body washes that had been supplied evenly with her own lavender bath sponge. The bathroom became filled with steam and the smell of lilacs and fresh spring rains, due to the affects of the very pungent body wash.

After Hinata had thoroughly cleaned herself off, she stepped out of the shower and tightly wrapped the towel around her slender waist so it'd be sure to stay up. She tied it off just above her chest so it'd cover her rather large bosom, but because the towel wasn't quite of "appropriate length" (at least not for Hinata), this in turned left her creamy-looking silky smooth legs exposed all the way from her elegant upper thighs and down. Before Hinata exited the bathroom she made sure to look both ways to make sure no one was anywhere and sight before quickly darting across the hall and into her room, swiftly slamming the door shut and slumping down against it, her heart racing rapidly in her chest, threatening to explode.

She sat there for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath before attempting to stand up, only to find that an edge of the towel had somehow gotten caught in the door. She tried to yank it out, but the stubborn piece of cloth wouldn't budge. It was then that she realized that in order to free herself from the oh so evil towel's tight and unslackened grip she'd have to open the door before trying to pull it out, as it appeared to be caught right in the crevice on the metal hinge, much to her dismay.

Unfortunately for poor Hinata, who'd definitely been having a long run of bad luck as of late and had yet to catch a break, Lady Luck wasn't through mocking her yet, and now her two friends, Chance and Destiny, were in on the little scheme too, or so it seemed. For when Hinata opened the door in one final attempt to pull the towel off the hinge, what were the chances that one very weary Uchiha Itachi should be walking by at that exact moment...? Very high, if the three mischievous and meddlesome universal forces had anything to do with it.

**(A/N: I was originally going to have it be Sasuke again, but then I figured since Itachi didn't have quite as big a role in this chapter as the last one, I'd go ahead and appease to you ItaxHina fans by included this little tidbit, and leave you craving more. *Teehe* Nice yet mean, huh? ;) **

Hinata was too distracted to notice the Uchiha, but he noticed her from the corner of his eyes, even before he heard the small grunt of frustration that had accidentally escaped her lips. He was intent on walking on by, seeing that she was having some personal trouble and currently in a state very nearly bordering being completely undressed.

But just as he was about to slip by on his way to his own room to rest for a while, determined not to linger any longer and see something he knew he shouldn't, Hinata gave a final tug on the towel and it came loose with such momentum, it sent her stumbling over her own feet and sprawling back on to the floor. And there she sat, naked in the open doorway of her room, staring up at the older Uchiha like a poor, innocent but unfortunate bunny caught in the blaringly harsh headlights of an eighteen-wheeler as he stared down at her with the slightest hint of a smirk plastered across his handsome face and otherwise indifference evident in his dark eyes.

Hinata felt too stunned to scream, or stand or do anything that might prove signifigant and helpful in such a situation. She was too busy reveling in a brief and rarely indugled moment of self-pity. _'Oh, dear Kami-sama, why me? What have I ever done to deserve this? Two unmentionably embarrasing incidents in one morning with barely an hour and a half to seperate them! It must be a new record. I must be the most subsequently unlucky person in the entire Fire Country! B-But why!' _Hinata wailed mentally.

_'Well, Sasuke's certainly right about one thing. She's definitely has extremely poor coordination skills...' _Itachi mused. Itachi had stopped and turned around when he heard the loud crash as Hinata fell back against the floor, partly because he was curious and maybe even a little bit concerned. How ironic that a highly trained healer could be such a hazard to herself...

His eyes idily roamed over her form with well-placed disinterest. He'd told himself he wouldn't gawk, but now that the Hyuga heiress was perfectly exposed before him, he found it impossible to turn away no matter how much he wanted to. Creamy, porcelian white skin, fully developed plus-sized breasts, luscious curves in all the right places, flat, toned stomach, gracefully slender and dainty little arms. He just couldn't help it.

He was a perfectly straight man after all and here she was, a beautiful young woman with the body of a gorgeous goddess, almost too perfect to be real. He almost thought about making a smug remark to make her flush but then decided against it seeing as she already looked traumatized enough. And if he did then she'd see absolutely no difference between him and Sasuke, which was the last thing he wanted.

He **wanted** her to see a difference. He wanted her to know that it was _he_ and **not** his rash, headstrong, overconfident and reflexively rude little brother who was the better man. The better choice. But because he was logically thinking and a natural born prodigy he knew that would take time...and trust. She would need to trust him first before any of that could happen. He already had a bit of a lead on Sasuke thanks to the way he'd behaved yesterday, giving Itachi a chance to use his charismatic charm to score himself a small win.

Still, that lead wasn't enough to secure him an overall victory. It would have to be a continuous process, winning Hinata over in order to make sure he kept a permanent vice-grip on the Hyuga heiress' heart. Of course he knew it wouldn't be easy, especially his brother developed feelings towards her as well. And he knew that the the soft-spoken young woman had feelings for the loud, hyperactive, outgoing Uzumaki, his little brother's former comrade and long-time friend.

It was so obvious by the way she acted around him. He'd seen it for himself when they'd all eaten together at breakfast, the large amount of admiration and longing shining so clearly in her eyes...

Yes, it was most definitely obvious. To everyone but the Uzumaki that was. He was in his own little world, totally oblivious, too busy fondling over that pink-haired girl...his brother's other friend, comrade and overbearing fan girl---Haruno Sakura. Since the blonde was completely unaware of the Hyuga's feelings toward him, he was really no concern at this point. Only if he discovered those feelings she held for him and developed some of his own would he become a problem to Itachi's already carefully calculated plans. But that was highly unlikely. The Godaime's hard-hitting, audacious, pink-haired apprentice was more than enough to keep him occupied.

He decided he'd just be patient for now and wait. He wouldn't force himself on her because then that would just push her away and cause her to become even warier of him. No, he would just keep playing the charade of the perfectly charming gentleman like he had been, as planned. That wasn't to say that him acting like a gentleman was entirely deceitful.

He could be, at times, on his own accord, just because he was calm, quiet, and surprisingly peaceful by nature, contrary to common pop culture beliefs. He didn't really like fighting, but because he was born into a shinobi village and came from a long line of very powerful and full-blooded clan of ninja, the instinct and the urge to fight still coursed uncontrollably through his veins. He preferred peace to violence, yet that didn't mean he couldn't be brutal and merciless, allowing the blood of his ancestors to drive him to fight with all he had, but only if it was absolutely neccessary and the situation called for it.

Suddenly, after almost five whole minutes of standing there staring at each other, the magical spell was broken, and Hinata shakily rose to her feet, snatching up her towel and hastily whipping it around to cover her nude form before slamming the door shut again, this time making sure not to get it caught in the door again. She slowly slumped to the floor, panting, her right hand placed over her chest in a feeble effort to calm her haywire heartbeat. The blood in her body was rushing around everywhere and so fiery hot, it hurt. Her cheeks were deeply flushed, and there was a chrous of butterflies flitting around in her stomach. The overall feeling was so intense she was sure she would combust at any minute.

Lingering outside the closed door now, the elder Uchiha slowly closed his beautifully dark eyes and finally turned to walk away, a small smirk evident on his attractive face. _'You will see for yourself in time who is the better one for you. And if you don't, I will help open your eyes. For by the time Sasuke realizes what he has within reach, I'll already have come to take it away...'_

_

* * *

_

**W**hen Hinata arrived at the hospital already dressed in her white nurse's outfit with the matching little cap, the equipment bag containing her portable set of medical tools slung over one shoulder and surprisingly a bit early (by about twenty minutes), even despite all her early morning embarrasments and minor setbacks, the last sight she expected to greet her was a familiar young redhead arguing with one of her colleagues at the front desk.

She gasped in surprise and quickly made her way over to the scene before her, stopping a few feet behind the feisty amber-eyed girl. Both the nurse and the spirited kunoichi were too caught up in their petty disagreement to notice her, and so Hinata took this time to stand back and observe before she decided to intervined.

"What do you mean I can't go back there?" The redhead scoffed indignantly and put her hands on her hips in deliberate defiance, narrowing her bright, golden eyes a bit. "Don't you know who I am?" she cried, not waiting for the woman to respond before she continued. "I'm Haruna Yuina, the apprentice of Hyuga Hinata-neesama. You've just got to let me see her!"

**(A/N: Okay, to clarify, her name is actually Haruna Yuina, not Yuniko like I accidentally typed in the first chapter. I was tired, it was like 12:30-1:00 in the morning, and I was trying to finish up the chapter so I could go ahead and get the story posted, so cut me some slack, alright? Also, her name translates to "spring, garden vegetables", just so you know.)**

The nurse behind the desk was frowning and shaking her head resolutely. It was then that Hinata found, to her mild surprise, that she actually recognized the woman. Her name was Takeshi Leiko, a young nurse around Hinata's age that had started a little before her in terms of training and just recently graduated, moving on to become a full-time receptionist and part-time assistant whenever they were short on staff.

Apparently she was filling in for Sakura today, but since the floor didn't look all that busy, that left her to run the front desk and file medical records. Not a very fun task in Hinata's opinion, although she considered each and every second of her training to be rewarding in her own way. Still, she couldn't help being glad she'd moved on from that stage in her internship and on to at least assisting when she could by resetting broken bones and providing the other medics with tools along with observing their work during surgeries. She hadn't worked so hard to become a medic nin just to spend her entire career paper pushing after all. To Hinata, there was more to it than that. But for people like Leiko, this was about as far as their medical careers went.

Like the occasional prospect that applied for the job, she was a civilian with no distinct shinobi bloodlines, and an undeveloped chakra system, making her incapable of learning any of the more chakra-based techniques that Hinata was striving to prove herself worthy of mastering. That would take years of training as a shinobi out in the fields prior to applying for a job as a medic, or she'd have to start both careers at roughly the same time in order to keep up.

Leiko worked hard and always did exactly what was asked of her, but she realized that no matter how much she tried, she'd never be as valuable a member to the hospital staff as medics like Sakura, Shizune, and even Hinata, who all had training as kunoichi as well, and were able to excel far beyond her limits. This made Leiko somewhat resentful and a bit bitter toward medical trainees like Hinata, who had the use of their families bloodline limits to aid them in their training, and experience as a ninja to assist them in their work. She tried to make up for this dire handicap by being the best she could be, always staying on top of things, memorizing hospital procedures and rule books, and trying to be the first to report to Tsunade whenever something important came up on the floor.

Of course the fact that she had a major I'm-Ms. Underprivelaged-you-should-pity-me-complex sometimes made her hard to deal with, especially when Hinata, who had the use of the Byakugan and the blood of the mighty Hyuga clan flowing strongly through her veins, didn't ever really complain about anything she was asked to do, or act like everyone should bow down to her just because she was the heiress from a powerful and influential family.

True, these things _should_ put her at an advantage, and she had the potential to go farther than someone like Leiko, with regular civilian's blood and no particuliar pedigree or purebred background heritage, but that didn't neccessarily mean one was guaranteed success, as she herself had proven time and time again. For years she'd been seen as a disgrace to her family, the heiress to one of the most powerful shinobi families in the entire world, and yet, unable to hold her own in a fight against a member of the shunned Branch Family, said to be inferior, weak, and far less noble than their honored relatives from the main branch, or to even match her sister's rapid progress during practice sessions.

She'd been pushed around, ostricized, mocked and scorned severely all within her own family for years. And although the years she shoud've been building up self-confidence early on had been spent wallowing in the suffocating scorn of her clan, which rested squarely on her shoulders as the single greatest disappointment of her family, specifically in her father's eyes, somehow; she'd made it through and, years later, through hard work, practice, and the unwavering determination of someone often cast aside as the underdog with something important to prove, gained through watching and admiring those around her, she had finally gained the respect of her formerly grudge-bearing cousin, and started receiving a bit of support from her almost unpleasable father.

Sure she understood how sad it was for her co-worker to have to endure her own disappointment at not being able to measure up with some of her other colleagues and she understood the immense feeling of frustrations, but also thought that there was a better way to handle it than taking it out on everyone else around. That would only lead to regret, and eventully, lonliness, maybe even irreversible in some severe cases. But Leiko didn't seem to care, and as much as she was normally against doing so, Hinata couldn't help but pity her, for obviously she was feeling trapped otherwise she wouldn't lash out, and didn't have the same kind of fantastic and faithful friends that she did.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I still can't allow you to pass this checkpoint without proper clarification from an authorized personel." Leiko stated firmly. "Plus, I thought Hinata-san's younger sister was named Hanabi-san and had brown hair with cloudy white eyes. I've even seen a photo of her family before and I've never heard Hinata-san mention anything about having another little sister other than that."

At this, the young girl's eyes narrowed even further and her lips pulled together in a tightly drawn line, as if barely surpressing the instinctive urge to lash out. "And besides," she continued, taking out a nail filer and setting to work on her long, neatly trimmed manicured nails, "even if Hyuga-san was here, which by the way, she's not, I still couldn't allow you to pass."

"B-But why not!" Yuina seethed, a dark scowl marring her lightly freckled face, which had now turned red in anger.

The woman looked up from filing her nails to give the girl a slightly annoyed look, as if she were some kind of fly that kept on buzzing by her ear. "Sorry little girl, but those are the rules. Straight from Lady Hokage-sama's mouth to mine. You seriously don't expect me to defy the Hokage and get my head chewed off just because you, an insignifigant little pest, claims you've got some kind of special privelages, do you? Anyways, how could Hyuga-san possibly have an apprentice when she isn't even finished her own apprenticeship yet." Leiko sneered slightly.

Hinata could see that this was as good as time as any to interrupt, as Yuina now looked very livid and on the verge of jumping over the desk to strangle the snooty assistant nurse. "Listen here you stuck-up, wrinkly old prune, Hinata-sensei is twice as good a healer as you'll ever be, and not to mention that---"

"She's with me, Leiko-san." came a gentle voice. Hinata stepped forward, bowing deeply in apology to the snobby medic, even though she'd started the fight so she really didn't deserve it. "Gomen-nasai...I'm sorry... for any trouble she might've caused you." she mumbled in her meekest manner, slowly standing upright again and looking the other nurse right in her icy lime green eyes.

"Hyuga-san!"

"Hinata-sensei!"

"Ano...I...I guess I forgot to mention it... but, Yuina-chan is going to be shadowing me for the day. She wants to learn about medical ninjutsu and Tsunade-sama called me here to give her a tour and show her how things work around the hospital. That's okay, isn't it?" Hinata asked, making sure to use her sweetest voice.

Leiko just stared at her, then the redhead, then back at her again, not really sure what to do. She opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it again, pondering over the whole situation. Of course she minded! This was completely against the hospital's strict code of standard procedures! Those rules weren't made to be disregarded; they were meant to be followed and reinforced sternly. There hadn't been any notice about any genin coming to visit for a tour, and surely Tsunade-sama would've trusted _her _enough to mention something so important.

Why, she was practically the Hokage's right-hand ruler! Aside from that older, dark-haired woman that was always running errands for her and carried around that filthy pig, Shizune-san, and that other beautiful, pink-haired woman that was supposed to be so amazingly skilled and had surpassed the Hokage in strength after just two and a half years of heavy training, Haruno-san, of course.

But she knew that the Hokage _had_ called for the Hyuga about something supposedly very important. She'd been standing outside the door of the Hokage's office, on her way in to deliver some new medical reports, when she'd heard them talking about, but she hadn't been able to hear everything and the door had opened, causing her to have to act inconspicuous. So if the Hokage had really commanded the Hyuga to complete such a task, and she got in the way of her duties, it'd be her head to roll and her job on the line.

Still, if the Hyuga was lying, and she believed her, she could get chewed out for that. So it was like she was trapped either way. In the end, she decided not to risk it. The Hyuga, though still in her seventh year of apprenticeship, somehow still outranked her as third down from the Hokage, with Shizune and Sakura just in front. She gritted her teeth, having no choice but to obey her **superior**. A thought which disgusted her greatly.

"Fine," she huffed in defeat. "but next time...keep a better eye on your...apprentice, or I'll be forced to report her inappropriate behavior to Tsunade-sama and have her banned from visiting the hospital under special circumstances such as these."

"Thank you, Leiko-san." Hinata replied, bowing again. "I understand."

Leiko turned her nose on them and sniffed the air snobbishly as Hinata hurriedly ushered Yuina along, sighing in relief that she could finally set to work after a morning of so many delays. After she was sure they were too far down to see her, she sent the pair the most loathsome glare she could muster, surprised when Yuina turned around and glared back, pulling down her lower eyelid with her middle finger and sticking out her tongue.

Leiko gasped indignantly and Yuina turned around smirking, proud of her triumph.

* * *

"Yuina-chan, I thought I told you that you'd have to stay out of trouble if you wanted to come see me here." Hinata lectured later on. "I'm already breaking rules by having you here in the first place without permission. If you act up, you won't be allowed to come back to visit anymore, and I could get in a lot of trouble as well." They were in the nurse's lounge and Hinata was putting up her stuff and reading over the list of instructions left by Tsunade that'd been taped to her little clothe's cubby while Yuina was making herself at home, slumped in one of the cushy, recliner chairs, reading a popular fashion magazine called _Gloss Girlz _and enjoying the snack Hinata had bought her.

Hearing this, however, she instantly snapped to attention, only to slum down again, hanging her head in shame as she realized what she'd done. Early on in her apprenticeship and already she'd made a major screw-up that could've not only landed her in hot water, but her new idol as well! How was she supposed to know mouthing off to that stuck-up, tight-lipped lady would cause so much trouble...? She'd have to more careful next time for sure. And yet still, even after all that, Hinata didn't seem mad, just concerned, and she wasn't yelling at the top of her lungs like most people would be, but talking calmly. She'd even bought her a snack, while most people would've made her go without one as punishment.

Right then and there Yuina decided she'd work as hard as she could to make her sensei proud. She snapped back to reality when she heard Hinata asking her a question. "Huh? Sorry sensei, I was zoning out there."

"I asked what you were doing here anyway, Yuina-chan. It's not that I mind you being here, but thought you'd be training with your team today or off on a mission." Hinata, furrowing her elegantly thin eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"Oh, well our sensei says we might not have another serious mission for a while since Genji's still recovering, and he also said he's got other things to do in the meantime. So he gave us the day off to do whatever we wanted. Genji and Ryouke got in another argument and now they're down at the training fields trying to settle it with a kunai throwing competition. Genji wanted me to come down and referee, but I told them I wanted to come see you since I haven't since that day you stitched the baka up, and I get to see them all the time anyway." she explained, flushing slightly.

Hinata smiled softly, touched by the fact that she'd chosen hanging out with her over a leisurely day off with her teammates.

"Well...that's very sweet of you. I guess since you went through all that trouble just to come see me I could let you help me run some errands for a while."

An ear-to-ear grin was slowly spreading across the genin girl's face. "Really, you mean it?" Hinata simply nodded, smiling gently.

"Yosh! Thanks, Hinata-sensei! I promise I won't cause anymore trouble and you won't regret it!" she chirped eagerly.

* * *

**B**y the time Hinata had finished her tasks and dropped Yuina off at the training grounds to meet her teammates, it was early evening and the sun was starting to sink below the horizon. Hinata wiped a strand of hair from her face, and hefted her bag up higher on her shoulder, letting a tired sigh escape her lush lips. It'd been a long, hectic and very busy day with many unexpected surprises and she was completely worn out.

Yuina was definitely a handful: stubbornly strong-willed, short-tempered, rash and full of energy. She'd been worried about whether or not she'd be capable of keeping up, but soon found out she had nothing to worry about, for the girl met each task with equal amounts of dedication and enthusiasm. Even when she'd dropped the girl off and said her good-byes, Yuina was waving energetically and animatedly describing her day in full to her two attentive it was Hinata who was left feeling like she'd spent the day being dragged through the mud by a rope attached to the horn of a raging wild bull.

She knew she'd have to tell Tsunade about her new admire and ask proper permission before she could continue mentoring her, but that could wait until tomorrow.

Now she was headed back to the Uchiha compounds to relieve team seven of their all-day duty to watch over the two Uchiha while she was gone. She dragged her feet, trying to reach the compound gates before the sun finished setting. She was utterly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a nice hot bath and go to bed. She didn't even care about eating dinner at this point, but could still do with some food. She just didn't feel like cooking it.

Halfway there with only a few more blocks to go, the streetlights came on, nearly blinding the weary-eyed Hyuga. As she passed the park where she'd often played with her mother growing up, before everything changed and her preplanned destiny to begin training to one day service the Hyuga as the clan leader began, putting a pause on the simple pleasures she'd unintentionally taken for granted, she spotted a familiar grove of trees, and a strange sensation shot through her like a quick course of lightning, brief and mild but full of extremely high levels of concentrated energy.

She wasn't prepared for it and lost her breath, holding onto the side of a tree for support. As she leaned against the cool, sturdy bark, panting lightly and trying to recollect herself, her eyes caught a hold of something unusual engraved in the bark. It looked like a small bald spot on the tree's smooth surface, but Hinata realized it was just where someone had carved a lighter patch on the wood so that a tiny message could be made visible.

Hinata examined it blankly, lost in a swirling vortex of her own thoughts.

The message read:_ U.I.+U.S.+H.H.=BFF _was scribbled in childishly crooked letters, and the date below the message was from over sixteen years earlier.

_'Hmm...according to the date, I would've been around six-years old at the time...'_ Hinata pondered thoughtfully. 'I remember I used to play here a lot, until after mom died...and then...I think I came back here again after father had yelled at me and run me out of the house. I can't remember why I chose this spot of all places exactly, but I think it was because I remembered all the fun I used to have here with mother...and even sometimes father and Uncle and Neji-niisan...and I always used to feel so safe here...with them. After that one time I started visiting the park again for some reason until I was around seven-years old, then I'd only come her on picnics with my team and the rest of the rook nine.' she smiled nostalgically at the pleasant memories, then stopped when she remembered a not so pleasant one.

She was so lost in the past, she didn't even realize what was happening until the familiar sound of metal slicing through the air reached her ears, and she ducked just in time to avoid a kunai that'd been thrown in her direction, probably with her aimed as the target. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up to see the sharpened point lodged in the bark directly where her head had been mere moments before.

She stood up in alarm and instantly activated her Byakugan, readying herself for another assault. And sure enough, several more kunai flew through the air, also landing in the wood of the tree do to her fast reflexes. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she swiftly surveyed the area, her heart pounding so loudly that the noise echoed in her skull, her blood rushing through her veins, fueld by pure adrenaline. There! She spotted a figure crouched low in a tree a few hundred yards away.

Hinata was still a bit shaken from the surprise ambush, but determined not to go down without a fight. Still, even with the Byakugan, it was impossible to see what happened next...

* * *

**AUTHORESS' NOTE (_SLIGHTLY _LESS IMPORTANT, BUT PLEASE BE COURTEOUS AND READ ANYWAY):**

**So what did you think? I randomly decided to make full use of the rated 'M' patent on this story half way through writing this chapter, all on a whim. So I hope you guys enjoyed the SasuxHina smut. It was actually my first try at writing any kind of "adult-themed" content of any kind so I hope I did okay. I know I didn't go all the way and include a lemon, but that was because I felt it would be way too soon in their relationship, and I hate fics where the actual plot is given little to no thought whatsoever and quality is sacrificed for citrusicy (I don't think that's a real word, but whatever. I'm using it now and I think you know what I mean).**

**But don't worry, I plan to put a lot of serious thought and consideration into whether or not I should include a lemon in the fic, which will depend a lot on what you guys thought of this chapter and any other future smut-including ones I might decide to have. So basically, stick around, 'cause there's more on the way, and once again...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and let me know how much you love it! Heheh...assuming you do...**

**Anyway, toodles!!**


	5. Old Threats Bloom Anew

**At first, when I saw how many reviews I'd gotten for this chapter a few days after it was posted, I was rather disappointed, because in my experience, after about a week or so of posting a new chapter, I don't get anymore reviews until the next one. And so I thought that the six I received within that first week would be my limit. But to my surprise, the reviews kept coming in and as a result I passed the mark I was hoping to reach (which was set at 40) by two.**

**I am extremely grateful to those of you who continue to support my work and have helped to make this particular story into the success it has started to become. I humbly request just as ample support for this chapter and all the following chapters as well. **

**Though it is not set in stone, I'd like to reach at least 50 reviews for this chapter, though a few more would be nice. I won't say I won't update if I don't reach that goal, but seeing as it isn't all that far away and the more reviews I get translates into more inspiration, it'd be much obliged.**

**Anyway, please enjoy— and remember what I said: **_**REVIEW**_**!!!**

**P.S. As the chapter title suggests, this chapter will include a great deal of angst, suspense and drama, quite contrary to the light-hearted and slightly dramatic tone of the previous chapter. But I hope you still enjoy it either way. And remember the goal we're working towards here, okay? I'd like, though it's not limited to, to reach an all-time high of fifty reviews in all for this story (a personal record for me if I might add), following up the great show of support I got last chapter. I know we can do it if we just work together; it's like less than ten! So please, let's try to make this one a special milestone by officially setting the marker at half-way to 100.**

**Thanks again, I'm counting on you!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

_Old Threats Bloom Anew_

* * *

**H**inata whirled around with her Byakugan activated, pale eyes narrowed in determination and what could almost be called annoyance. She took a deep breath and tried to swallow her apprehension as she spoke, but her heart was pounding like a loud drum and the adrenaline rush she was experiencing made it impossible not to feel some anxiety, not quite sure what to expect."I-I k-k-know where y-you're hiding. Y-You might as well come out now!" she called to her attacker.

The tree the weapons had been thrown from rustled slightly and the figure she'd spotted jumped down, nimbly landing on the ground. Hinata eyed them carefully, determined not to let her guard down. It was a man that looked to be about in his late twenties to early thirties with short silver hair tied in a neat ponytail, an Otogakure headband tied around his forehead, and a pair of tinted glasses that somehow made him look particularly suspicious.

She vaguely recognized him as Yakushi Kabuto, a man the rook nine had all met at the Chunin Exams who they later found out had been spying for Orochimaru all along. However, despite this fact, Hinata didn't know much else about him except that he was a highly-skilled medical nin that was at least around the jonin level, or so she'd heard.

Although she was sure that he probably knew more about her, or at least the Byakugan, her family's coveted bloodline limit. It was true that his master may have been after the Sharingan initially, but since the Byakugan and Sharingan were thought to share some kind of common ancestry, it'd make since that they'd thoroughly research it as well in order to fully utilize its effects.

Still, Orochimaru was said to have finally been killed after a fierce battle with Sasuke before he left the Sound Village in search of Itachi. So what could his former apprentice possibly want now that his master was gone? Wouldn't he be a free man, able to go where he wished, and do what he pleased without having to answer to anyone?

Or could this be about something else more sinister at work? What was he really after…? Revenge? Was he going to try and slay Sasuke in honor of his master and claim his corpse as the prize? Or did he seek to gain information and carry out his master's dream of finally destroying Konoha? Hinata wasn't sure exactly what it was he was after, but whatever it possibly could've been, she was sure it wasn't good, and decided she'd best remain on high alert, since there was no telling what this man could be capable of.

She watched him warily as he adjusted his glasses and gave her a very coy look. "So you spotted me, huh. Not bad; I'm impressed you were able to pinpoint my location so quickly. But I can see you posses the Byakugan, which must mean you're from the Hyuga clan, correct?" Hinata didn't respond, but stared at him with the same steely resolve gleaming in her pale lavender eyes as before.

Much to her annoyance, Kabuto simply smirked at her defiance. "Very well, have it your way then. It was a rhetorical question anyway."

"W-What are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

Kabuto gave a soft chuckle and shrugged nonchalantly. "Why, isn't it obvious? I'm here to do research of course. I don't want to cause any commotion, so if you just tell me what I need to know I won't have to kill you and we can just forget this whole thing ever happened."

Hinata gave him an angry glare—possibly the first time she'd ever glared at anyone in her entire life. "I would never betray my village, especially to the likes of you." she spat out, uncharacteristically.

Kabuto gave her an amused look. "Oh, so it seems I've underestimated you. You've got more backbone than I thought. At least…for now…until I remove it, any way!" She gasped as his right hand started glowing a bright, electric blue color, the chakra sharpening to form a razor sharp point.

Hinata recognized this as a medical technique known as the Chakra Dissection Blade, and had seen Tsunade and Sakura use it several times when they preformed major surgeries, though she was never allowed to do anything to help other than handing them medical tools and switching out the dirty tools for the clean ones.

Remembering the way she had seen Tsunade use her chakra-made scalpel to effortlessly slice through flesh as if she were slicing through air with a butcher knife, a small shiver ran down her spine, and she swallowed a quiet gulp, hoping Kabuto couldn't sense her hesitation.

Unfortunately for her, Kabuto had caught the slight cringe and could see the apprehensive look in her eyes as she tried her best to hide the slowly mounting fear rising up in her stomach. Then, Hinata remembered the promise she'd made to herself and the obligations she had to fulfill as a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village when faced with the possible threat of an enemy invasion.

And now that she'd found a spy and since he seemed to be all alone, why not take the opportunity to try and stop him? Surely she'd be rewarded for her actions and everyone would realize how strong and capable she was, right? She thought of her friends congratulating her and her father telling her how proud he was, and suddenly her mind was made up.

Quickly assessing the situation, Hinata tried to recall what else she knew about medical fighting techniques.

"_This technique is called the Chakra Dissection Blade." Tsunade had explained to her one day as Hinata helped assist her with yet another surgery. " It's primarily used for surgeries and such but can also become a useful skill to have on the battle field if the enemy is exceedingly powerful or especially light on their feet, as it allows you to strike the central nervous system directly and leave them temporarily paralyzed. It would certainly prove very efficient in combination with your Byakugan and Gentle Fist fighting style, wouldn't you agree, Hinata?"_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sempai!" Hinata nodded eagerly. _

_"But… at this point I think you need a lot more practice before you're ready to master such an advanced- level jutsu, okay?"_

_Hinata lowered her head slightly in disappointment. "H-Hai…I…I understand."_

"_Good, I'm glad to hear that. And don't worry about it too much Hinata. Keep training hard and you'll be ready to learn it in no time. Who knows, with your family's bloodline limit along with all the other skills you posses and everything I've taught you and have yet to teach you, you might even become more skilled at using it than either one of my other two apprentices one day." She winked at the teenage girl, before walking off._

Hinata came back to the present just in time to see Kabuto charging toward her with his Dissection Blade poised and ready to strike her in the side. Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, showing him she wasn't about to back down. She got ready to block the hit and launch a counterattack.

'_No matter what, I won't run away! I made that my ninja way years ago and I refuse to go back on it now. I will honor my pledge or die as a result of doing so. But either way, no one will be able to call me a coward and I'll be able to live or die without having to regret making the wrong decision and wishing I could change things._' Hinata thought as she watched Kabuto's movements carefully.

Suddenly, in an exhilarating burst of confidence she had never experienced before, she yelled out, "Bring it on! This is my chance to really see how strong I've grown. My turn to shine and show off my skills. And…I won't allow you to pass through here without a fight!"

"Brave words coming from such a scared-looking little girl…" Kabuto taunted. "Now…Let's see if you have what it takes to back it up!"

* * *

**B**ack at the Uchiha compounds team seven was still watching over the two Uchiha brothers and waiting for Hinata to return, just as they'd been instructed to do by Tsunade that very morning. However, Naruto's patience was in short supply to begin with, as he wasn't exactly known for being able to stay quietly in one place for too long, and now it was nearly depleted. They'd all just been sitting around, doing anything they could think of to pass the time.

Kakashi quietly read his book in the corner, occasionally participating in some of Naruto and Sakura's casual conversations. Naruto had started several arguments with Sasuke, just to prove to himself there was no difference between now and old times, and just like in the past, he received a reprimanding smack upside the head from Sakura and a heavy scolding to match, though the hits weren't quite as frequent, and the lectures not quite as serious, some even playful and light-hearted.

Itachi had lingered for a while, sitting in a corner far away from the others and observing their interactions in silence, before deciding to retreat to his room for some much needed rest. Sasuke had attempted to do the same, until Naruto had managed to pull him into an argument about some old score they had yet to settle over who was superior in power.

Sakura had even suggested they all play a nice, quiet card game to pass the time, and so after nonstop nagging by his ex-teammates, Sasuke had grudgingly scoured the house until he managed to locate an old deck of cards, and they all sat down to play a few games of Old Maid, and any other game that came to mind.

The plan had worked out until Naruto started losing, and in turn, accused Sasuke of cheating, since he claimed there was no other way he could be beaten so badly, so many times. Another argument soon followed, and the card games were quickly forgotten, thus did another attempt to keep Naruto occupied while passing time ended in failure.

This kind of interaction had continued on until about midday, when bickering temporarily gave way to growling stomachs. Sakura had hastily prepared a simple lunch of miso soup and rice balls, which they'd all eaten without any complaints—Itachi coming down briefly to partake in the meal before disappearing back upstairs again—though secretly everyone couldn't help but think that while Sakura's food was edible, Hinata's still tasted much better.

Now, they were all sitting around, once again trying to think of something to do to pass the time. But as it would appear, they had seemed to run out of options and Naruto's boredom and impatience was quickly beginning to show.

"Hey, what gives?! Tsunade-baachan told us Hinata's shift ended at 6:30, 7:00 at the latest, and it's already like 8:00! She's late, I'm tired, and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning!" Naruto whined impatiently.

"Naruto, calm down and quit complaining. It's not like you're the only one who's tired and needs a break." Sakura sighed tiredly, plopping down on to the couch and slumping into the surprisingly soft cushions. "She probably just got held up at the hospital and couldn't leave until late. I'm sure she'll be here soon. Plus, you can't be _that _hungry. I mean I just cooked lunch this afternoon, _and _you had ramen delivered here like **three** times in the last hour forty-five minutes. So in other words, you've eaten more food today than the rest of us **combined**!"

'_Though I have to admit, it is a little odd for her to be late…_' she thought to herself.

Sasuke was now sitting in a corner, staring out the window and looking as if he were lost deep in thought. "What's with that idiot girl, anyway? I wouldn't be surprised if she got lost, or mugged or something. I don't know how she can be a kunoichi, let alone my caretaker when she's always got her head in the clouds." he muttered agitatedly.

Sakura and Naruto turned to look at him, surprised to hear him speak all of a sudden, and about Hinata, no less. Kakashi peered up from over his book to cast his former pupil an amused glance. "Well, Sasuke, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's starting to grow on you...could it be that perhaps...you've taken a bit of a liking to sweet, innocent Hinata?" he teased playfully, his one visible eye crinkling up, a sneaky smile hidden behind his mask.

At this, Itachi, who had come out of his room and just began to descend the stairs, paused to listen, hidden in the shadows of the stairwell, and making sure to mask his chakra so the others wouldn't sense his powerful presence.

Downstairs, Sasuke continued to stare out the window, and his two teammates continued to wait with baited breath to see if he would respond, although they knew it was highly unlikely. Outside, faint glimmers of moonlight could be seen shining from behind the thin, grey clouds that covered the round, glowing ball of pale light. _'There's supposed to be a full moon tonight...It reminds me of all the nights I spent camping out with Team Hebi over the past few years...and the times before that, when I was still a part of team seven...'_

A silvery ray happened to touch the glass window pane, dimly showing Sasuke's scowling reflection on its surface. The clouds parted to reveal the discus in all its splendid, magical glory. The raven-haired cast a quick glance up at the moon, seeming almost mesmerized by its milky white radiance.

Unconsciously, an image of a certain young woman with long, dark, indigo hair, smooth, creamy, white skin as bright and beautiful as the moon's glow itself, a pair of round, nearly translucent lavender eyes that always seemed to gleam with life and emotion like two mini-moons, wearing a gentle smile flashed through his mind as Kakashi's words rang through his head like the loud gong of a church bell.

Once he realized what he was doing he quickly shook the image from his mind, pressing his forehead up against the cool glassy surface and glaring even harder than before. This time his look of bitterness aimed at the dim reflection of a silver-haired man feigning innocence with his nose stuffed deep in a porno book, sitting in the background. "...Shove it, Kakashi. She means absolutely nothing to me. She's just another nuisance I'm forced to deal with." he mumbled, the last part more to himself than anyone else in the room.

_'But then...why do I have this unsettling feeling churning around in the pit of my stomach...is Kakashi right? Is she really starting to have that much of an impact on me already? Could I actually be worried for her well-being? ...No. Impossible. She is a Hyuga, the fierce rival of my clan for many generations, and a weakling no less. Someone as inconsequential as her has no place occupying any part of my mind, especially my conscience. My concern is reserved for three people only: me, myself, and I. Even though I've been forced to return to this wretched Village and its forsaken memories, that much has still not changed.' _

Itachi finally came down the stairs just as Sasuke snapped out of his perplexing thoughts, and they shared a drawn-out, unwavering stare. Disgust and strong detest smoldering in the younger's deep, onyx eyes, while the elder's expression portrayed a look of indifference. Noticing the sudden tension in the atmosphere, the other three looked up observing the spectacle as the two Uchiha men continued to engage in a heated stare-off. In the end it was Sasuke who finally turned away, angry and annoyed at having been the one to do so first, along with just being frustrated about the whole situation in general.

_'Why...? Why does it have to be this way? Why do I still have to be alive? I lived my whole life driven by one single ambition, with only one real goal in mind: to get revenge for the massacre of my clan and kill my treachorous brother. I sacrificed everything for the sake of finally fulfilling that goal, including my childhood and all the old dreams that existed within it. I walked away from the light and shed the last bit of innocence I had left in my heart, embracing emotions like hatred and anger, willingly letting go to the darkness.' _Sasuke closed his eyes and once again pressed his head up against the stingingly cold glass of the window, allowing his skin to tingle and then slowly go numb as the chill penetrated the pale, fleshy barrier.

He knew his mind-set was taking a very dark and morbid turn, but he didn't bother to try and stop it. Instead, he let himself become one with the shadows in his head as he had done so many times before, and allowed the angsty blackness that fogged his mind to spiral into a maelstrom. _'I even went so far as to cut off all ties to the people who meant the most to me, the only ones who stood in the way of my destiny. All that...and for what? I still couldn't kill my brother in the end, and I doubt I'll ever be able to now that I understand his motives a bit better...though I still can't help but hold on to my contempt. And after all these years of holding on to the bitterness, the anguish, and the rage...I found out that it's all for not, and I spent my life chasing after a phantom that didn't exist.' _

He released a small puff of air and the slight chill in the room due by the drop in temperature outside caused Sasuke's breath to turn into a foggy vapor cloud that turned into a hazy blotch on the now freezing cold glass. It was obvious to anyone that touched the smooth surface that with it being mid-September, fall was already in the air, and winter would soon be just around the corner. But it didn't really matter to Sasuke.

All seasons were the same to him, regardless of their different temperatures ranging from the mild-spring breezes that blew across the lands from late February to the end of May, to the blistering cold winter winds of early December to the end of January, and back to the scorching hot summer days of June and July---traditionally the hottest months of the year, especially when you lived somewhere like the Fire Country. He hadn't stopped to enjoy the changing of seasons and the unique attributes that each carried since he was young. He took no notice of his breath or how it had become visible as it blotted up the window pane, and simply continued to emmerse himself in the spiraling vortex of somber thoughts that almost constantly clouded the innermost realms of his head.

_'I left my home in pursuit of the power I needed to accomplish this goal, and became known as a traitor in the process. I highly doubt I'd be able to find someone who'd be willing to assist me in restoring my clan to its former glory. And even if I did manage to find a woman who'd comply with my request, she'd probably only be interested in my status, wealth and looks. Or frightened of me. I can't revive my clan and spend the rest of my life with someone who cowers away in fear everytime I come in the room. It just wouldn't work out.'_

_'I guess there's always Sakura...but the dobe's feelings for her are as strong as ever and it seems like the two have actually gotten closer in my absence.' _He glanced at his two old teammates from the corner of his eye, watching them conversing animatedly on the sofa about some trivial news involving their other friends.

He couldn't help but notice how happy they both seemed together, just enjoying each others' company._ 'At one time I would've been confident that she'd throw herself at my feet for the chance to be the one I use to restore my clan. But now...the way she looks at that baka, Naruto, and the way she looks at me...It seems her feelings for me are starting to fade, and the ones she holds for Naruto are only going to keep growing stronger. I think it'd be best to give Naruto a chance with her...since I already wasted mine.' _

His attention was drawn away from the scene as he caught a small movement from the corner of his eye, and then noticed a small flicker of light reflected in the surface of the window. He turned around to see Kakashi up and lighting the old brick fireplace in the front of the room. "It was getting a little chilly, so I thought we could use some heat to keep us warm." he explained, the traces of the small smile that was forming behind his mask evident by the cheerful crinkle of his eye.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried, pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"Good idea, sensei." Sakura smiled pleasantly at the man she had come to think of as not only a cherished mentor, but a second father as well.

"..." Itachi said nothing, simply glancing at the silver-haired ninja and the quickly growing flame in disinterest before turning away again.

"Hn..." Sasuke gave a small grunt to show that he approved, before continuing to stare out the window like he had been doing for almost a whole half hour.

With the nippy night air swirling about outside, and the fire now going strong and filling the room with warmth, an almost peaceful atmosphere had settled over the ninja as they continued to wait in a comfortable silence for any signs of the Hyuga's return, or at least a message to explain why she'd been delayed for so long. The cozy quietness that enveloped the room and settled over everyone in it had lured Naruto into a light nap, as he leaned his head against the back of the couch, mouth opened slightly, a deep, rumbling sound being emitted from somewhere deep within his throat. Sakura too was starting to doze off, as she rested her head lightly on Naruto's shoulder and watched the smoldering flames burn and flicker with tired, droopy eyes.

Kakashi had put away his book for the moment, and was now staring blankly at the fireplace as well, seemingly lost in far away memories. Itachi had closed his eyes to revel in the moment of tranquility for however long it would last.

Still staring out the window, Sasuke became vaguely aware of just how dark and cold it was outside when he pulled his cheek back from the glass and noticed that along with the smudged imprint it had left behind, his skin was also numb to the touch. _'Foolish woman...where could she possibly be at this time of the night in such conditions? Doesn't she at least have enough sense to send word so we'll no whether or not she's on her way, or if I'll be stuck with these imbeciles all night...how utterly irresponsible. The Hokage couldn't have picked a more unqualified, incompetant, less talented person for this duty.'_

_"_You know Sasuke, you really don't give Hinata much credit at all. All jokes aside, from what Kurenai's told me, she's been working very hard to catch up with her comrades and has grown to be very talented and reliable over the years. Just like Sakura, she's a lot stronger than you think, and with maturity, has also gained a sense of what it really means to be a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. And if her progress is anywhere near as substantial as Sakura's has been, then the weak, helpless girl you knew from childhood is probably long gone, replaced by the strong, capable young woman she's become today."

Sasuke turned to stare at his old mentor, giving him a weird look that said, _'How did you know what I was thinking? And what makes you so wise about this kind of thing in the first place?' _

_"_I'll admit that compared to past performances, Sakura has grown considerably tougher from the days we were genin together. But what makes you so sure that the Hyuga's gotten any stronger? From what I've seen, she's just as uncoordinated, fragile, and easily manipulated as ever. Nothing's changed about her from what I remeber." Though his eyes were closed and he appeared to be resting, Itachi listened intently to the Copycat Nin and his brother as they spoke of the gentle-spirited Hyuga heiress.

"It's true that just by observing how she interacts with others, and looking back on her match with Neji during the Chunin Exams, she doesn't have the same fiery, unyielding will, outspokeness, or tough center that our Sakura posseses, but that's not the only kind of power there is. Though they share a few common areas, they're still very different people when it all comes down to it, and so it makes sense that they'd both mature in two very different ways. Just like you and Naruto, for instance. Naruto's focus has always been on gaining true recognition and respect from those around him, especially everyone that looked down on him before for what he holds inside him." They both turned to look at Naruto who was still sleeping with Sakura dozing peacefully on his shoulder.

"In childhood he was a loud, attention-seeking troublemaker, always up to mischief, but working hard all the while, hoping to be noticed, waiting for someone to really acknowledge him. His inner strength and ongoing determination comes from his belief in himself and in his dreams, along with the need to protect those most important to him. You, on the other hand, never had the same kind of experiences Naruto did early on and in order to achieve your ambitions, you took on a completely different direction entirely. While it's true you do share some very defined aspects, such as your sense of self-confidence, uncompromising stubborness when it comes to achieving your goals, lonely and tragic childhoods, and the fact that you both have decidely one-track minds, the similarities pretty much end there."

Sasuke thought of his blonde-haired comrade and all the times he'd put his life on the line to defend his dreams and those who were close to him, including himself. The only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, the one who had it all and through it away for an empty ambition, the traitor who lost the respect and admiration of the Village who'd come to worship him when he deserted it for power, only to further tarnish his clan's once noble name even further by doing so.

"You spent all your time training to become stronger in order to obtain the power you needed to destroy your brother, and would go to any lengths to do so, even betraying your village and hurting your comrades. You let yourself be consumed by your pain and hatred, and strayed far from the path of right in the process, not caring who you hurt or what it took so long as you obtained the strength that you desired---"

"Enough! Just shut the hell up already!" Kakashi's visible eye widened a bit in surprise at Sasuke's sudden outburst. When he turned to look at his hot-tempered ex-student, he saw a fiersome look of pure anger had consumed his whole face. His once dark eyes slowly bleeding in to the crimson red of his birthright: the coveted Sharingan. The yell was loud enough to wake both Sakura and Naruto simultaneously who sat up with a start, both instinctively pulling out kunai from their weapon pouches and gazing around the room wildly for any signs of an enemy attack.

"Wh-What's wrong? What was that noise?" Sakura asked warily.

"Nothing, everything's alright. Sasuke and I were just having a little discussion and things turned pretty heated." Kakashi explained calmly. From the corner of his eye, he watched Sasuke give him a dark, menacing scowl.

Naruto suddenly seemed to realize something, or rather someone was missing as he gazed around the room with hazy, deep blue eyes. "Hey, where's Hinata at anyway? Don't tell me she still hasn't come back yet."

"Well, now that you mention it, no, she still hasn't returned, and there's been no message explaining what the delay is."

"Sensei, I'm really worried...I mean, Hinata's **never** late for her shifts at the hospital, or any other missions I can ever recall going on with her, either. Sometimes she's even a few minutes early. I've always known her to be very considerate and responsible, so if she knew she'd be running late, she would've found a way to contact us somehow so we wouldn't worry." Sakura stated, her pink brows slanted in a frown.

"Yeah, I'm with Sakura-chan." Naruto declared, nodding. "I think one of us should go see what the hold up is, and make sure nothing bad's happened to her."

Sasuke wouldn't show it, but he had long since been wondering what could be taking Hinata so long, and the unfamiliar, unsettling feeling churning around in his stomach and causing knots to form had resurfaced with a new vigor. Itachi, who was of course awake and had been the whole time, abruptly sat up, eyes now opened and narrowed as he seemed to be listening intently for some kind of strange, undetectable sound.

Kakashi stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully, looking as if he were thinking it over."Hmm...I admit it does seem rather weird given Hinata's record of punctuality. But I think in this case we should leave this for the Hokage and the Anbu Black Ops to handle. Hinata is a highly-trained kunoichi who's being mentored by Tsunade herself, after all. It'd take more than a few common muggers to keep her this long. So if something fishy really is up, I'm sure we aren't the only ones who've noticed by now."

"But, but Hinata-chan could be out there in trouble somewhere! We can't just sit around and do nothing, waiting for someone to come and tell us her body was found mutilated in a ditch or something! We have to--" Naruto's rant was suddenly interrupted by a cloud of smoke. "Hey, what the..."

When the haze had cleared, two Anbu stood before them in the middle of the room. Everyone looked up and stared at them in surprise, except for Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke, who all looked as nonchalant as ever, but were inwardly pondering what could be so urgent as to require the Anbu's presence.

"Kakashi-san, we've just been informed by our squads patrolling the border that a potentially dangerous, S-ranked criminal has been spotted within village boundaries." a familiar sounding male voice announced.

"Yes, and we've been told by Lady Hokage-sama to inform all shinobi within the premises to stay on guard at all times until we're sure the threat has passed." another familiar sounding female voice added.

Naruto stared between the two masked ninja with wide eyes, suddenly seeming to realize who they were. "N-Neji...? TenTen...?" he managed to splutter out.

"We can't tell for certain just how strong the enemy is at this point, or if they're working alone. The motives behind this infaltration aren't clear but we're almost certain that it's a spy operative from another village, and we've been told to treat the situation as a full-scale state of emergency until we have more information, but the civilians haven't been informed yet since we don't want to have a state of panic through the whole village, in case this could all be some false alarm." the owl-masked continued, choosing to ignore Naruto for the moment.

Kakashi nodded, now being totally serious. "Understood, we'll be on the lookout for any suspicious activity and report it immediately if we spot anything."

"Hey, Neji, did you see Hinata on your way here? She was supposed to come back hours ago, but she still hasn't shown up or sent any sign of where she is or if she's okay. Sakura-chan says she's never been late for anything before, so we're starting to get kind of worried..." Naruto said, looking at Neji with worried yet hopeful eyes.

It was an instantaneous reaction as Neji all but ripped off his mask to look Naruto dead in the eyes. He looked as if someone had just told him his mother died and slapped him in the face at the same time. "What, Hinata-sama is missing?! Where was she going? Exactly how long has it been since you've seen her?" TenTen pulled off her own mask, albeit, a bit more carefully than her partner had his, and gripped Neji's shoulder firmly yet reassuringly, causing him to turn and look at her.

"Calm down, Neji. I know you're really upset, but getting all worked up about it won't solve anything. So just take deep breaths and let's try to figure this out, okay?" Neji closed his eyes and tried to do what his comrade was telling him, all the while feeling as if every second he wasn't out searching for Hinata, increased the chances of something bad happening to her, if it hadn't already. Or even worse...him never seeing her again.

The thought was enough to make his heart stop for a few seconds. He'd always prided himself on being level-headed and able to remain calm in most situations. By staying composed and focused, there was a greater chance of success, and for a shinobi, survival. But with Hinata...it was an entirely different story. All those principles of shinobi conduct he'd been taught to live by since his earliest days at the academy were quickly tossed to the wayside as he thought of his precious little cousin's safety possibly being jeopardized.

"We'll go and inform Tsunade-sama of Hinata's disappearance and see if we casn find out anything else. It's not too safe for her to be out there with a S-ranked criminal on the loose, not to mention, judging by the grey clouds that were forming when we came over, there's a pretty big storm on the way. So we should work as fast as possible. Neji, Let's go." Tenten commanded, putting her mask back in place.

"Right." he gave a curt nod of agreement, also replacing his own mask. They were about to leave when Naruto suddenly jumped up as if to stop them.

"Wait, if you're going to go looking for Hinata then I'm coming with you!" he declared, already running to go and put on his shoes again.

"And I'll go too. The more people we have out looking for her, the likelier we are to find her faster." Sakura stated, also standing up and going to retrieve her sandals.

"No." Neji stated firmly, half turned around to face them. "None of you will accompany us. You'll all stay here, in case Hinata-sama should return. We'll be sure to keep you informed should we gain any more information."

Naruto growled angrily, glaring at the masked man. "That's bullshit, Neji. Hinata's our friend and we should be able to go and look for her if we want to!"

Neji turned to Naruto and removed his mask, a stern look on his face and a mix of emotions ranging from worry, annoyance, anger, and agression building up in his eyes. "Naruto, as an Anbu captain, I outrank you on several levels. Now you will do as you're told and remain here until further notice, and that's final. Hinata may be your friend, but she's my cousin, and in the final analysis, it is my duty to protect her. So don't meddle in affairs that don't concern you." he said coldly, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, TenTen following after.

Naruto stood scowling after the spot where Neji had stood with his fist clenched tightly at his sides. "Grr....that Neji really pisses me off sometimes. I mean, who does he think he is anyway? We're just trying to help." Sakura quietly came over to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, pulling him a bit closer to her.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm sure Neji knows we mean well, but he's just really worried about Hinata. I mean, you know how he is. Neji's the kind of person that prefers to bottle up his emotions instead of letting others see how he relly feels most of the time. So for him to openly act so emotional...must mean that he's really upset right now. Just give him some time to cool off and I'm sure he'll come around."

Naruto's gaze softened as he looked down at the floor. "Hmph...Yeah, I guess you're right. But still...he didn't have to act like that...it's not like he's the only one who cares about Hinata or anything." he grumbled to himself. Sakura just giggled a little.

Sasuke sat watching in awe as Sakura calmed Naruto's temper tantrum down in a mere matter of seconds when they'd been known to last for much, much longer. _'She might just be realizing it, but Sakura's always had a calming effect on Naruto. She's like a tranquilizer for him.' _he observed silently. Just then a clap of thunder resonated throughout the room, seeming to shake the house itself, and a bright flash of lightning followed.

"Urgh...This is not good. This storm's getting pretty bad and Hinata's still out there somewhere..." Naruto frowned, staring out at the window as rain pounded against the glass.

"Yeah...I just wish there was something we could do to help..." Sakura said softly, sounding sad.

"I'm sure if it really comes down to it then Neji and the others will call for our help if they need it. But I think they'll be fine. They're part of the elite Anbu division after all, and it takes more than a little bad weather to stop them, especially when there's a potential threat lurking out there and endangering the village's safety." Kakashi said reassuringly.

They sat in silence and watched as another flash of lightning lit up the dim room. "I hope you're right sensei, I really hope you're right..." Sakura mumbled, moving a bit closer to Naruto.

* * *

**H**inata gasped for breath and tried to stand up on her tired, aching and shaky legs. She was soaked to the bone and exhausted beyond belief, not to mention covered from head to toe in mud after being knocked to the ground by one of Kabuto's vicious attacks. But she was determined not to give up just yet, and had faith that help would soon arrive. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late when it did.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're all worn out already." Kabuto taunted. She looked at him, breathing heavily, her hair falling into her eyes and her bangs pressed flat against her forehead from the rain. There was dirt smeared across one cheek and her uniform was slightly torn in places.

There was no doubt that the Hyuga heiress had definitely seen better days, but her resilience to defend her village for as long as possible was steadfast, and it gave her the strength to push forward, even when her body wanted nothing more than to slump to the ground in defeat as it cried out in utter agony.

"Honestly, I expected more from a member of the illustrious Hyuga clan, and yet, I feel sadly disappointed. You're barely even a warm-up to me." he continued to gloating, though Hinata could see that he was starting to wear down as well. Now it was only a matter of who would collapse first, and after all those times when she had succumbed to her opponent and been unable to prevail, Hinata was determined to pull of a victory, not matter what it cost in the end.

"I...I haven't run out of energy yet..." she panted, now fully standing and assuming the Gentle Fist stance.

"Hmph, have it your way then...I'll knock you down once and for all!" Kabuto yelled above the roar of thunder. He charged towards her, and Hinata prepared to receive the assault with a counterattack that would leave all who knew her completely blown away were they there to witness it.

Lightning flashed and struck a tree not too far from them, thunder boomed overhead, her heart pounded in her chest and her blood rushed through her veins with such a fierce intensity that her body felt white hot, despite the freezing cold winds that blew around her. She took a deep breath, and just as Kabuto prepared what he thought to be the finishing blow, Hinata slowly began to lift her hands from where they had fallen limp at her sides, both glowing a blindly white color.

He rushed to attack her and she countered, using every last ounce of her energy and fueled by her fiery determination. Her hands were a blur as she repeatedly thrust them into his chest and abdomen, striking several vital organs. Finally, she drew her hands back as he stood there breathing raggedly with his head slumped down and his arms hanging limply at his sides.

She took another deep breath and prepared to finish things off, drawing back her hands so her palms were close together. "Heaven's Dance of Hazy White!" she cried, pushing them forward into the man's stomach. The amount of force she used caused such a tremendous impact that a small, white explosion of light could be seen from several miles away, though in the midst of a storm, most would probably mistake it for another flash of lightning.

All except for a certain Anbu who'd been jumping over rooftops with his team. He knew better. "Hinata!" he declared, going toward where the flash had come from, and was now slowly fading in a faint sparkling of light particles.

Hinata slumped to the ground, weakly lifted her head up to see Kabuto lying unconscious, leaning against the tree he'd been thrown back into as a result of the impact. "I...I...d-did it...I won..." she whispered to herself. Suddenly, there was a pain in her chest like somone was squeezing and twisting at her heart and she drew in a sharp breath before collapsing in the dirt, too tired and weak to make out the hazy shapes that were approaching her.

* * *

**AUTHORESS' NOTE (P.S. Please read last paragraph for apology and explanation of events): **

**Well, it's the end of yet another glorious chapter! Quite a bit of drama and suspense in this one, no? And hopefully, it provided a little bit more insight for what exactly goes on in Sasuke's mind, and shows you how confused and frustrated he really is. But can you really blame him? **

**After all, he spent almost his entire life chasing after a goal that only brought him more pain and suffering in the end. Basically, he's trying to come to grips with the fact that his whole life up 'til nows been a lie and figure out what to do next. He also realizes that he wasted a lot of time he could've spent being happy focusing on something that really didn't give him as much satisfaction as he thought it would. **

**I figured it'd be best to show these realizations in the form of his thoughts because he'd have a hard enough time struggling to piece it all together in his head and accept everything he's gone through. So of course it'd be a while before he openly admits it to anyone around him, especially his brother or friends...that is if he ever does decide to open up to them again. But I just didn't want you to be left out in the dark so to speak, so yeah...**

**Also, I was originally going to have Sasuke's curse mark activate, causing him to go and look for a way to stop it and stumble upon Hinata fighting Kabuto, but when I tried to save it, the stupid thing said I needed to log in again, because it'd been longer than twenty-four hours or something like that (even though it was only like two), and so when I finally got logged back in all the stuff I'd had was gone and I didn't feel like rewriting it so the chapter ended here like it did. So sorry all you SasuxHina fans, you would've had some more fluffy moments had it not been for fanfictions stupid document saving system thingy! So please blame them, okay? Again, I truly am sorry, and I hope to make up for it next chapter!! **


	6. MIA?

**Hello again everyone! I'm back with another exciting installment of the Hyuga Healer for your reading enjoyment. I appreciated the support I got for the last chapter, and I'm really hoping to see more of that for this one. So PLEASE don't disappoint me! I just LOVE to hear from you all (not to sound too desperate, but...)!**

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**Oh, and I've decided to reopen the pole for whether or not to include GaaxHina in this fic. I've realized through past experiences that it takes more than a few weeks for some of you guys to respond for whatever reason, so I'm going to open the pole back up and give you a little more time to vote in, okay? Please be sure to check it out if you haven't done so already.**

**Also, some of you have asked exactly what the deal is with Itachi being so...polite, and have hinted at being curious about events prior to Naruto's retrieval team returning to Konoha at the beginning of the story, so more of that will also be revealed through flashbacks and such in this chapter and others still to come. That's all I can really say for now!**

Chapter Six**:**

_MIA?_**

* * *

**

**W**aiting had never really been Naruto's strong point. He just didn't have the patience, and since he was always full of childlike, rambunctious energy, it was hard for him to be still for an extended period of time. A fact that showed quite clearly as he continued to pester everyone else in the room with his constant questioning.

"Now?" he'd ask repeatedly.

"No, not yet," Sakura would respond with a tired sigh.

There would be a small amount of silence for about five minutes, until Naruto decided it was time to try again.

"…Is it time now?"

"Nope," Kakashi would usually interject with a carefree and cheerful response, sparing Sakura the hassle.

Another awkward five minute silence would pass, then, the cycle would begin again. "…How 'bout _now_?" he'd wonder aloud.

"No, Naruto, NOT NOW!! Could you please just sit down and shut up, you're driving everyone insane!" Sakura finally yelled out.

"But Sakura-chan, I can't help it! I'm really worried about Hinata-chan!" he said, pouting. "What if something bad happened to her? What if she's been kidnapped by that rogue ninja who's running loose?!"

"Naruto, I've already told you that the Anbu will handle it. Neji's already warned you not to interfere and promised to keep us posted if they found any new clues, so calm down." Kakashi stated coolly.

"No, Hinata's out there somewhere and she might need our help! We can't just sit around and do nothing knowing that she might be in danger!" Naruto's blue eyes were burning with unyielding passion now, determined to search for the missing Hyuga if it was the last thing he did.

A warm hand came to a comfortable and reassuring rest on the blonde's shoulder, and he glanced over to see his pink-haired comrade smiling warmly at him. "You know, sensei, Naruto might be right. Maybe we should volunteer ourselves to join the search for Hinata. I'm sure Tsunade-sama could find someone to come and take over guard duty for us," Sakura suddenly suggested, surprising almost everyone in the room.

Though seeing Sakura support Naruto and even advocate for him was not all that uncommon in the last few years, as they'd started to mature bit by bit, it was still rather unusual for Sakura to just disregard Sasuke for even a minute, even if it was something urgent, as she'd seemed as attached to him as ever since he'd returned and was intent on catering to his every need, whether he wanted her to or not.

Although caught off guard a bit, Sasuke was able to keep his true emotions well concealed, as usual. Naruto, however, was a different story, and his jaw dropped clear to the floor in total surprise.

As for the elder Uchiha, though he was able to detect the abnormality of her statement from the sheer shock and slight falter of expression on the Kyuubi vessel and his younger brother's faces respectively, only having gathered that she was trained by the Godaime, was now a skilled medic nin as a result, had once been on a team with the Nine-Tails carrier and his brother, headed by Kakashi, the infamous Copycat Nin, and seemed to be deeply infatuated with his brother, by watching the interactions that took place around him, he was only vaguely aware of the significance it held, but not at all interested.

So what if the pink-haired kunoichi was finally falling out of love with his little brother?

In his mind, she was a fool to ever fall for him in the first place, knowing that with Sasuke's sights set on gaining the power he needed to exact revenge, and his heart almost void of all emotions except for bitterness and hatred, a mutual and passionate relationship between them was virtually impossible to begin with.

Kakashi's nonchalant expression didn't waver at the kunoichi's blunt words and their underlying meaning. He'd known from the first time he'd seen her vast improvement after training with Tsunade that this moment would come eventually.

She was starting to outgrow her childhood feelings for Sasuke— as deep-rooted yet unfounded as they had been— and had also shed those other inner obstacles that had long since kept her from advancing in the process. He knew he was witnessing the rise of a whole new Sakura in all her glory.

Sighing wearily in defeat, he began to respond, now knowing his old students would not be satisfied until their desires to aid in the efforts to locate the Hyuga heiress were fulfilled. If that meant bending rules a bit, so be it.

But before he had even parted his lips in an effort to give his consent, a small cloud of smoke filled the room, and through the haze of it all, he could barely make out the outline of a tall figure with his one uncovered eye.

Sakura fanned the air in front of her face while Naruto made a show of coughing loudly in protest to the smoke's thick fog. Sasuke stared unperturbedly at the spot where the unidentified stranger had just appeared, Itachi also staring the newcomer down with unwavering intensity.

"Hatake-san, Uzumaki-san, Haruno-sama," the uniformed figure spoke as the smoke began to finally fade away, "I apologize for the disruption, but the Hokage has requested your presence in her office at once, and the two Uchiha as well," he explained robotically.

Naruto was instantly on his feet and scrambling to retrieve his shoes from the doorway once again, Sakura following after, albeit a considerable amount calmer, and Kakashi rising last, placing on his sandals in the blink of any eye, but his casual gait managing to make him seem as though he had all the time in the world.

Acting quickly yet calmly was an important shinobi principle, and one the Copycat Nin had always held close to heart since his days as a genin.

"Affirmative, we'll be there immediately," Kakashi responded with an equally detached and dismissive tone.

The Anbu gave a curt nod before disappearing in another cloud of smoke, his message delivered successfully. Placing the chakra-draining restraints on both Uchiha's wrists before motioning for his two former students to lead the way, the silver-haired jonin and his group soon disappeared, leaving the faintly flickering fire as the only evidence of their presence.

* * *

**W**hen Neji's team reached the battle scene, they stood still for a few moments, taking in the sight of the fairly large crater in the ground from Hinata's final attack, and noticing the Sound ninja knocked out and leaning against a tree that looked like it had barely survived the storm.

They checked for any further danger and made their way over, two members of the extra squads Neji had brought along with him going over to examine and retrieve Kabuto's body, while Neji and TenTen began to search for his cousin.

But after a few minutes had passed and Hinata could not be located, the panic in Neji's chest that had been starting to simmer down quickly began bubbling up again, and his heart pounded rapidly as if it might explode at any second. He was sure he'd seen the peculiar flash of light come from this direction, and her chakra signature could still be felt lingering in the area, though it was strained and weak, like she'd been very low on energy.

Plus, the unconscious enemy ninja was more than enough testimony that Hinata had been there recently, and, to his half surprise, actually won the match against a very strong and dangerous opponent. If she were there he'd hug her and tell her how proud he was of her, not caring who saw or what anyone thought about it.

But she wasn't anywhere to be found, and that's what worried him.

Where could she be? Judging by her faint aura, she wouldn't have had enough energy to get very far, and should've collapsed shortly after the battle. If this was the case, which he was sure it was, she should have still been nearby, not even more than a short distance away, still in the clearing, actually.

Since she wasn't that could only mean one thing…someone had gotten to her before they could! As soon as he came to this conclusion a thousand other questions raced through the Hyuga genius's mind. Who would've possibly taken her, and why? What had Hinata ever done to get herself kidnapped? She was so sweet, considerate and innocent, he couldn't think of a single person who would want to harm her specifically…

But if they were an enemy of Konoha, and working in leagues with Kabuto, then perhaps, sensing the Anbu's presence and seeing their teammate unable to move, they had taken Hinata in order to use as a ransom, hoping to exchange her for the Sound ninja later.

Still, this didn't quite make sense since it would've been just as easy to take back their fallen comrade as Hinata, so it couldn't just be about that. Or maybe whoever took Hinata was after the secrets of the Byakugan. It was a very rare and coveted bloodline limit after all. There were plenty of greedy spies and hostile nations that would just love a chance to delve into the many mysteries of the infamous Byakugan. This could be a clue, even if only a small one, and Neji was determined to find out what it meant, if it was the last thing he did.

'_Hold on Hinata, wherever you are, I am coming for you. I will find you and bring you home safely, if it is the last thing I ever do. And if whoever has taken you has caused you any harm…they will pay dearly…with their lives, I will personally see to that,_' he silently swore to himself before going over to his team to discuss their next actions.

* * *

**T**hough she was still completely unconscious, Hinata could feel herself moving, and she was sure it wasn't just her imagination either. Still, that battle had exhausted so much of her energy that she couldn't bring herself to move or open her eyes to see what was going on, even if she wanted to. So she just kept her eyes closed and let herself be carried to wherever it was she was being taken.

Hinata was so tired that she fell into an even deeper sleep, if that was possible. And while she slept, she dreamed of memories from the past…her childhood to be exact.

Filled with forgotten friends, broken promises, lost memories, and fun-filled summer afternoons playing outside in the park until the sun went down…Her dreams became so vivid it was almost as if she were reliving the moments all over again.

Those few, precious moments…If only she could return to them, she thought, if only she could experience all those happy times all over again…if only for a little while…and without even knowing what she'd done, her subconscious swirled, making that one, simple wish into a reality.

_She was running through the woods, laughing, two young boys chasing behind her. She looked back to see them smiling and laughing along with her, and turned around just in time to avoid a narrow collision with a large tree that had been rooted right into her path._

_She gasped as she swerved to avoid it, then, seeing that her playmates had also been caught off guard by the tree and had to scramble out of the way as well, she giggled a little, running a bit further until she was deep in the heart of the forest, miles away from her home or the village borders._

_Deep down, she knew she wasn't supposed to go this far without an escort. But she told herself it really wasn't disobeying because she really wasn't alone. She had an escort. In fact, she had two of them! She beamed proudly at the thought. Two escorts, just for her! _

_And not just any escorts either, but two of the most handsome and popular boys in the entire village! They were her personal protectors and her best friends. She slumped down against a tree and stared at the shallow brook that was trickling through the clearing, babbling sweet, utter nonsense in a rather soothing manner. She was so lucky to have such wonderful friends, she thought to herself, smiling contentedly. _

_Speaking of which… "Hinata, there you are!" she heard someone calling her name and turned to see a young boy about her age with spiky, black hair and a pale complexion barreling towards her with a wide, happy grin on his face. _

_When he got close enough, he launched himself at her and knocked her down in a hug, laughing hysterically. Luckily, she had stood up when she heard her name being called, and was far enough away from the tree so she didn't fall back and hit her head. But the force with which her friend had crashed into her sent them both tumbling to the ground. _

_She pouted at first, not happy about being knocked over, or having gotten dirt on her clean, new kimono, but seeing the boy's bright, smiling face, she knew she couldn't stay upset with him for long, and soon she was giggling too, and smiling just as brightly._

"_I got you, so now you're it!" he declared proudly, standing up and pulling her along with him._

"_Okay," she giggled back, still holding one of his hands in hers. "You sure do get excited when we play this game, huh Sasuke-kun?"_

_He smiled sheepishly at her, then, looked away with a bright, very visible blush burning at his cheeks. "Well, yeah, that and, I really like spending time with you, Hinata-chan." he whispered shyly._

_She blushed furiously at the sudden confession before smiling back at him, completely unaware of his embarrassment. "I like spending time with you and Itachi-kun too! I'm so glad that we're friends." _

_Just then, an older boy walked out from behind a tree, staring at them with dark, onyx eyes and a small smile on his lips. "Hinata…Sasuke…It seems I have finally managed to catch up to you both at last. Sasuke was so frantic to find you first, he left me behind." he said quietly, pretending to be hurt._

_Hinata stared up at him with sad, understanding eyes and Sasuke just frowned and shook his head vigorously, giving his elder brother an accusatory look. "Hey, that's not true! You said to go and make sure Hinata-chan didn't get lost and you'd catch up to us later."_

_Hinata then ran over to the older boy and hugged him as best she could, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her small arms around his waist, just barely being able to reach. "G-Gomen Itachi-kun, next time we will wait for you." she told him while still holding on to his midsection as best she could and blushing a bit. _

_Itachi looked down at the top of her little head and tenderly placed a hand on her short-cropped locks to stroke them gently. "You are a very sweet and thoughtful person, Hinata-chan. Unlike my foolish little brother," He smirked over the top of Hinata's head as she remained unaware of the unspoken competition going on between the two brothers._

_Sasuke sent his brother the fiercest glare he could muster and Itachi smirked triumphantly, proud to have beaten his younger brother at something he tried so hard at and Itachi seemed to get effortlessly—Hinata's sympathy and attention—something that always made Sasuke mad and Itachi pleased._

_Of course Hinata never intentionally favored one brother more than the other. Indeed, she liked them both the same, but in different ways for different reasons. She liked Itachi because he was quick-witted, patient, kind, mature, strong and easily able to protect her if she needed him to._

_She liked Sasuke because he was playful, fun, confident, smart, easygoing, sweet, and an all around good friend. He never made fun of her for stuttering or blushing the way other kids their age often did, and neither did Itachi._

_This was part of the reason she was always felt so comfortable around them. She didn't have to try and be Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuga, or Hinata, the polite, soft-spoken golden child of the academy. She could just be Hinata, and that was all._

"_How come you always take his side?" Hinata turned around to see the younger Uchiha's sulky face, and instantly felt guilty for accidentally leaving him out. _

_Unfortunately for her, she had already learned that having two best friends as protective and possessive as the young Uchiha brothers sometimes meant getting caught right in the middle of their sibling rivalry. _

_Well, it was really more of a one-sided rivalry on Sasuke's part, as most of the competition came from Itachi, but he still took it very seriously, and it still sometimes could complicate things whenever Sasuke became jealous of his brother's closeness to Hinata, or felt left out._

"_N-No, I…I'm not taking anyone's side! I like you both the s-same," Hinata squeaked in protest, unraveling her small arms from Itachi's slender waist and frantically waving her hands in front of her for emphasis while shaking her head vigorously._

_Sasuke's face softened a bit, and for a minute, he almost forgot what he was so upset about in the first place, but he quickly managed to recollect himself, a look of mischief suddenly glinting in his eyes as a devilish idea entered his young mind, "But it's not fair, Hinata-chan! Why should I have to share you with Itachi at all? Why can't you just be my best friend and forget about Itachi?" he ranted, moving over to wrap the small girl in a possessive hug and glaring up at his older brother from over the top of her head._

_Hinata squeezed her eyes shut tightly, feeling the heat rush to her face in a violent explosion of color at the sudden and unexpectedly close contact, "A-Ano…I…I…uh," was the only thing she managed to get out. She was so flustered she couldn't think straight, and it was getting her nowhere fast._

_But, luckily for her, like so many other times before, both in real life and in her dreams, Itachi's strong, soothing voice was there to chase away all her worries and slice through the darkness like the searching beam of a flashlight, "Sasuke, stop it. You're making Hinata uncomfortable," his deep, commanding voice intoned._

_The younger Uchiha sent his brother a sharp-daggered glare in response, but drew back slightly all the same, casting the fidgeting girl in his arms a warm, apologetic look, "I'm sorry if I startled you Hinata-chan. I guess I just get kind of upset when I see you spending so much time with my brother. You're my best friend in the whole world and I don't want to lose you," he said softly, looking away with a slight tint of pink on his face._

_It was quiet for a while, and Sasuke silently wondered if maybe he'd said something wrong, and started to feel embarrassed. He was just starting to think that Hinata wouldn't forgive him when he recognized the warming sensation of two small hands being placed somewhat awkwardly around his back as a blushing, beat red Hyuga child timidly drew him near. "A-Ano…S-Sasuke-kun, it's okay. I understand; I'm sorry if I made you f-feel sad. W-W-Will you please forgive me?" she asked shyly._

_His eyes widened in surprise before he returned the hug with enthusiasm. "Of course I will, Hinata-chan! But I was never really mad at you to begin with…Anyway, let's go play!" And before she could even respond, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off through the woods, much to the older child's annoyance._

_However, he said nothing, just followed along silently, making sure to keep them well within his sights the entire time._

The first few minutes after Hinata woke up she could barely tell the difference between being awake and asleep, the two worlds were so similar in terms of the seemingly impenetrable darkness. Strangely enough, she felt as if she'd been dreaming but couldn't remember what about. Her head hurt far too much to try, so instead she focused on trying to make her world stop spinning so much.

Then, when her eyes had fully adjusted, she noticed that she was lying flat on her back, staring up at the dark, starless sky in the middle of what seemed to be a small clearing, somewhere deep in the woods, if the trees, rocks, dirt, and the assorted sounds of the local forest night life were any indication.

She also detected another noise mixed in with all the others that seemed somehow foreign to such an environment in an obvious way that she could not place her finger on. It sounded like…murmuring. And indeed, inclining her head slightly to the side as best she could with her body being as sore and unresponsive as it was, she could see two dark cloaked figures a few short feet away, seated on some log benches around a blazing fire, conversing quietly amongst themselves.

Hinata blinked once, trying to remember exactly what had happened before she'd passed out, staring at the back of the closest figure as it hunched over slightly with its forearms rested on its knees, a quiet sigh escaping its lips. The gender of the person remained indefinite from her position on the ground, the only feature that she could clearly make out being long, blonde hair tied in a half-ponytail.

Her memories returned in a swirling flash of color and she felt as if she hadn't already been lying down, she might've fallen over from dizziness.

She parted her lips in an attempt to form solid, comprehensible words, hoping to gain some knowledge of what had transpired since she'd temporarily left the world of the conscious, but nothing more than quiet garbling sounds escaped her parched throat, causing the raw flesh to ache with a fierce new intensity, as she tried to find her voice somewhere within the dried passageway of muscle.

"W-Wha...itaii...m-my head...f-feels funny..."she finally managed to moan out. As quiet and raspy as her voice was, hardly recognizable even to Hinata herself, the two figures seated on the logs nearby still seemed to hear it, as they hushed their mumblings and the closest one gave her an intrigued glance from over their shoulder.

"Ah, Sasori no danna, it seems the prisoner is finally awake, un!" The amount of excitement and mischief in the words was that of a child-like extremity, but the robust voice belonged to a young man, maybe no more than a few years older than herself. Altogether, this distinct combination gave it an almost Naruto-like quality, Hinata decided to herself.

Then the words he'd said before seemed to sink in and her face blanched a sickingly pale color, "P-P-Prisoner?" she squealed in fright, all the blood in her body feeling as though it had suddenly run cold. She was being held hostage? How could that be when she'd passed out in the middle of Konoha?!

She caught a swirl of the swishing black cloak decorated all over with red clouds as a red-headed man approached her, the blonde right at his side. Their heights were enhanced, and twice as intimidating as they normally would be from her place on the ground, her body still refusing to listen to her commands, despite how hard she tried to will the chakra to circulate.

An oh so annoying feeling began to take root in Hinata's stomach, and steadily began to coarse throughout her body, freezing up her veins until it had lodged sharply and painfully in the center of her chest. It was a frustrating and very familiar feeling that made Hinata want to scream out at the top of her lungs...it was the feeling of total helplessness. She tried to glare up at them in defiance, but her body was so weak that even that small action was too much for her, and a terrible pain throbbed just behind her eye sockets when she did.

The redheaded man stared down at her with a surprisingly handsome face and emotionless rusty red eyes that seemed to see right through her, in a very unnerving sort of way. "Hyuga-san, rest well, for tomorrow at the break of dawn, we make the long journey back to the Akatsuki, your new home..." His voice was as calm and cold as his eyes were, and she found no comfort in it, or the way he had said _'new home'_ with such finality.

She found she cold hold it no longer, and without another thought, she released all her anguish and emotion in one long, peircing cry of misery that echoed through the night.

* * *

**So...how was that for a plot twist, eh? Bet you never saw that coming right? What will happen to Hinata now that she's been taken by the Akatsuki? What do they hope to accomplish by this? Who will rescue her and will she ever realize the meaning of her strange dreams? Find out next chapter.**


	7. Broken Brotherly Bonds & a Prisoner

**PLEASE READ, Important:**

**First, let me just start by saying… "THANK YOU SO MUCH" to everyone for all your support and encouragement through the great reviews you've been sending in.**

**It's the fuel in my fire that keeps me going or cheers me up when I'm feeling down, and I feel truly honored to have so many wonderful readers/reviewers like you guys and girls on my side. **

**I still hope to reach at least 100 reviews within the next few chapters, and I'm now closer to getting there than ever before. So let's all keep working together to accomplish that goal and make a mark in the Naruto stories archive, okay?**

**Once again, thanks to all of you who keep coming back for more. I'm happy to oblige for as long as I can.**

**P.S. I think I may close the voting poll after this chapter…So please make sure to get any last minute voting in if you want your voice to be heard. Otherwise, majority wins regardless of whether or not you're included. **

**I've given you extended time, because even after I closed it the last time I was still getting reviews about it, and with the poll, it's a lot easier to keep track. But…I'm only willing to wait so long, since I did a blind poll (I can't even see the results until the poll closes), you see, because I thought it'd be more fair to keep the votes private until everyone had gotten a chance to check it out.**

**Plus, I just really wanted it to be a surprise for me too. But now the suspense is killing me! I keep wondering when the results will be in…Hopefully soon. Hurry, hurry, hurry and cast your vote today! lol yeah, even with my great sense of imagination, that's the best campaign slogan I could come up with… (heh) how pathetic.—( '-_-)—**

**Also, there are parts taken directly from ch. 367-368 of the manga, with slight changes to the original events. So, I've given you fair warning…**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_Broken Brotherly Bonds and a Prisoner's Pain- I._

_He stood at the far end of the empty plains, not moving or making a sound, staring emotionlessly at the figure no more than fifty feet away. His eyes blazed an angry crimson red, small black comma-like dots spinning furiously around the pupils, and yet, he made no motion to move forward. _

_He was a rogue nin, a wanted criminal in his homeland who had betrayed his village and former comrades for the chance to train under the three legendary sanin and become strong enough to confront and defeat his greatest adversary in mortal combat._

_The other, a dark-haired man wearing a high-collared black cloak covered with swirling red clouds that matched his own deep, crimson eyes and a raven perched on his shoulder stood just as stiffly, almost as if waiting for the younger man to make a move._

_He was also an S-ranked nuke nin who happened to come from the same land as the other and share a close family bloodline. He, however, had joined up with a group of other dangerous S-classed criminals called the Akatsuki shortly after leaving his old home. _

_They were both of the Uchiha clan and both carried the same coveted family bloodline limit known as the Sharingan. By birth, they were brothers, but over the years they'd drifted so far apart that the only thing connecting them now was a wide, dark chasm of hatred and betrayal._

"…_Have you grown at all?" the elder Uchiha asked finally. _

_He sounded so calm and casual, if one didn't know any better they'd think the two were old acquaintances talking about the weather, not bitter enemies who'd once shared a bond closer than the best of friends..._

"_You haven't changed at all…including those cold eyes…" the younger replied in the same detached tone. _

_He also wore a black cloak, though his was not decorated by any kind of emblem, and there were white cloth bandages wrapped neatly around his forehead in place of the metal forehead protector his brother wore._

"_You're not…going to rush in screaming at me like last time…?" asked the Akatsuki-cloaked man. Though his facial expression remained stoic, he was slightly surprised that the other had not come charging at him as soon as they'd made eye contact._

_The dark-haired rogue nin smirked slowly, his eyes remaining blank as a clean slate. "Heh," __This time, the Akatsuki Sharingan-user was caught off guard a bit by the completely composed look on the young man's face, as if every nerve in his body were made of steel. "You don't know a thing about me…"_

_The elder Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction as his opponent disappeared faster than the average human eyes could see, the only sign he received of his new location was the small gust of wind. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his younger brother rushing in from behind with one arm poised to strike, hand surrounded by a bright, deadly chakra as the sound of crackling electricity filled the air. _

_He jumped to avoid the attack, but it was too late, and the sizzling white lightning blade pierced straight through his lower back, slamming him into the rocky surface of a nearby canyon wall with a resounding crash. _

_The black bird flew from his perch on its master's shoulder in a flutter of feathers and a few loud squawks of protest and dismay._

"_Just how much hatred I have bottled up in this heart…or just how strong I've become as a result of that." Slowly, the older Sharingan-user lifted his pounding head from the mess of rock and rubble, turning to face his younger sibling, blood trickling from his mouth and dripping from his chin._

_The tangy metallic taste on his tongue and the searing pain working its way from his lower abdomen throughout his entire body was unfamiliar to him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually seen his own blood spilt in battle, or suffered any injuries this severe for that matter._

"_You don't know a single thing about me," the young avenger repeated coldly, once again lifting his hand to form another sharpened point of electric energy, running multiple daggers of lightning through his brother's body from different angles before he even had a chance to react._

_Something should've seemed off. Itachi was putting up little to no resistance and that wasn't like him at all. But Sasuke was so swept up in the flow of adrenaline pumping through his veins and the satisfied feeling of finally being able to exact his revenge that he really didn't care. Just so long as his brother ended up dead it didn't matter to him._

_Blood splattered across the ground like red paint on a canvas, Sasuke stood over his brother's body, watching as he took a few labored breaths. Itachi stared back up at the impassive face of the black-hearted avenger. "You have…become strong…" Sasuke's unperturbed façade crumbled away immediately and his look was one of complete shock._

_In childhood, he had longed to hear his brother say those four simple words, to give him any kind of acknowledgement at all, any sign that he actually cared for him. But after that fateful night when he'd lost everything, including his childish innocence and any affection or respect he'd once held for the man he'd proudly called 'brother', he had never even dreamed of it ever happening. _

_Sasuke's only dreams from that point on were bloody ambitions and visions of his brother's death by his hands, formed through negative emotions like agony, bitterness, and the hunger for vengeance._

_The sound of fluttering wings filled the air as a dark cloud of ravens rose into the grey skies with a chorus of noisy caws. Sasuke was forced to shield his eyes briefly in order to protect his face from the onslaught of sharp beaks, claws and beating wings. _

_When he had recovered enough to uncover them again, he stared up to the sky, seeing that the dark-feathered birds were now flying in a tornado formation all around him, and his brother's body was no longer lying at his feet._

"_Come to the Uchiha Hideout." He heard Itachi's deep, calm voice ring out through the open air, "We can settle things there." Sasuke watched in silence as black feathers fell from the sky like rain and his brother's final departing words replayed again and again in his head._

"_Sasuke!" he heard a familiar voice call out snapping him out of his dazed state._

"_I thought I told you to stay back until I said otherwise." he stated coldly, without turning around to address the group of three headed towards him. All three were wearing outfits identical to his, identifying them as his teammates._

"_Karin said she sensed someone else's chakra, so we got curious…" a white-haired young man with two rows of razor-sharp teeth explained._

"_Feathers…?" the red-headed young woman cast a quizzical look at the black things that littered the ground all around them, then gazed back up, where a few stray feathers were still flitting down from the sky like freshly fallen snow._

_ "Come to the Uchiha Hideout. We can settle things there." he'd said. __Sasuke inwardly nodded to himself. _Yes, he would go to meet his brother at their family hideout. And he would finally end things...once and for all.

* * *

_Drip-drop…_

_Plip-plop…_

_Drip-drop…_

_Plip-plop…_

The only sounds in the quiet cellar were the dripping of water leaking down from the stone ceiling onto the already damp tiles of the equally hard floor, and her own ragged breathing as she desperately tried to stifle the muted sobs that threatened to spill out from her mouth.

To keep herself from thinking about the morbid extremity of her current predicament, she kept time with the natural rhythm of her surroundings in her head, taking a deep breath in and expelling every time she heard another water droplet fall from the ceiling to the floor.

It helped to calm her frigid nerves, but only very slightly. Who could possibly remain calm under such conditions? She knew it was part of shinobi protocol not to show emotion under any circumstances, no matter what the situation, but this was beyond her capacity, and she was doing all she could not to have a nervous breakdown.

Since the night before, when she'd woken up at an unfamiliar location somewhere on the border of the Fire Country, far beyond the comforting boundaries of the Hidden Leaf Village's gates, she'd found herself the prisoner to possibly the most dangerous and feared group of rogue nin to ever exist in the world of ninja.

Now, sitting in a cold, dark cellar somewhere deep inside the Akatsuki's underground secret base, chained to the walls by chakra draining restraints that steadily sucked away all chance of escape like a parasite leeching the life of its victim, her stomach twisted in to tight fisted knots and her head reeled as the reality of her situation began to fully settle in—hard.

She had allowed herself to be caught by the enemy, and by now, news that a foreign spy had infiltrated the village would have already reached the Hokage. The others would be too busy interrogating the enemy medic nin and conducting a search to see if they could uncover any other possible links to the Sound Village to notice she was gone, let alone come looking for her.

She was of insufficient use to them anyway. An unnecessary burden, a mere liability. Once again she had managed to cause more trouble than she was worth, letting her comrades and village down in the process.

An old, sickeningly familiar feeling started to bubble its way from her stomach and rise up until it became lodged uncomfortably in her chest cavity, causing her to feel nauseous and tired.

_Weakness_… She acknowledged the feeling with self-contempt and agitation. Oh, how she **hated** this feeling of inadequacy more than anything else. In fact, if it was possible for Hyuga Hinata to hate only one thing, this would most definitely be it.

The very same feeling that always seemed to lurk in the back of her mind, driving forth deep-embedded emotions like doubt, self-scorn and her lack of self-esteem, reminding her of her old self, before she'd resolved to change, plaguing her mind like black-hearted demons in the night.

Though the chains prevented her from doing so completely, she curled herself into a ball as best she could, not being able to clutch her throbbing head in agony.

She was helpless again, as much as she hated to admit it, even in her head. And just like all those other times before, she'd have to wait to be rescued like some prissy damsel in distress.

She was to wait here, she'd been told, while they discussed things with their leader and determined her fate. Surely, things wouldn't end like this, would they? Alone, scared, powerless to do anything to defy her outcome, whatever it may be.

Thinking this, she couldn't help but bow her head in defeat, feeling exhausted and utterly miserable. '_I'm sorry Naruto, Neji-niisan, Sakura-san, Hokage-sama…I'm sorry I let you all down, even after you believed in me,_' A lone tear rolled down her pale cheek, falling quietly to the stony floor.

"_No, Hinata, you haven't let us down. You fought as hard as you could, and you've grown strong._"

Hinata's head perked up almost instantly, as her eyelids fluttered open and she gazed around weakly, letting her pale orbs roam over the contours of the darkened room.

"S-S-Sakura-san?" she whispered hoarsely, barely able to blink back the exhaustion pulling at her eyelids and threatening to weigh them down.

Then, feeling foolish, she shook her head a little, unable to believe she was truly hearing the voice of her close colleague and mentor playing in her head. But before she had time to recover from the shock of hearing one familiar voice, another appeared.

"_Yes, Hinata, you've studied hard and preformed your tasks with devotion and humility. Your passion and patience are key characteristics for any healer to have. You've been a wonderful student and you've got a strong knack for the field of medicine. You'll make a fine medic some day, and I'm very proud of you,_" "Tsu-Tsunade-sempai…" she mumbled to herself.

"_Hinata-sama, you mustn't give up faith so easily. You may not always win every battle but it's also important not to lose sight of what you're fighting for._"

"Neji-niisama…you were always so strong and wise," she whispered absently.

"_Hey, don't give up now Hinata, you'll make it through this! And we're all behind you one-hundred-ten percent. Don't forget your nindo—no more running away or backing down! Stick to your ninja path and I'm sure you'll do fine! Just remember you've always got your friends to back you up, even when we're not together!_"

'_N-Naruto-kun…You're all…really here… in my heart, giving me courage a-and strength…For years, I've been watching from the background, and I took the wrong path so many times before. I always quit and just gave up before I really tried. But you've all showed me…what it really means to be strong…and so, I made a decision that I've promised myself I'd stand by, no matter what._' A small tired yet happy smile slowly made its way across her face, as her dark bangs fell to cover her eyes.

'_And that is…_' she breathed deeply, trying to calm her pounding heart as the heavy iron door slowly creaked open and a thin beam of light illuminated the stone tiles of the otherwise darkened room, stopping just at her feet.

She looked up as one of her captors walked forward to stand in front of the thick metal bars wearing a smug malicious look with a glint of bloodlust flashing in his eyes.

'_To change and become someone that can look at their reflection square in the eye and be confident of what she sees. Someone that others can feel proud to know…and may even…come to…admire…_'

She couldn't see their face that well, but was almost certain it wasn't one of the two males who had captured her and brought her here.

It was another man, much taller and wider in build, standing at around 6'3. His chakra was sharp and deadly, like the point of a well-crafted sword, reeking of danger and bloodlust to the point of being literally suffocating. He also carried a huge bundle wrapped in cloth and laid across one shoulder, but she couldn't make out its form distinctly.

Even in the darkness, it still sent a wave of chills running up and down her spine when he flashed her a wide razor-toothed grin that made her feel like a rabbit caught in a fox's den with no way out. Predator and prey, she thought shakily.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of jingling silver keys, using one of them to open the heavy-duty padlock on her cell door and hunching down a bit to allow his massive form to fit inside the cramped chambers.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he began, his voice deep and scratchy. "You must be the new prisoner they just brought in…I here you're from a powerful clan in Konoha. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, though you might not feel the same, I'm Hoshigake Kisame." he stated in a mockingly polite tone, sending her another spine-tingling smirk.

"…" Hinata remained silent, though she continued to look Kisame straight in the eye as best she could, her Byakugan having activated immediately upon his arrival as her guard remained very high.

She glared up at him feebly, feeling the extra strain being exerted on her eyes as she tried her best to stay strong, even though she was anything but with the chains having left her almost entirely depleted of chakra, her body now being dangerously weak.

"Ah…A feisty one eh? Look at you— you're no more intimidating than a wet kitten!" Kisame chuckled, obviously finding a sick sense of amusement at seeing the Hyuga's battered state. "You look like you're on your last leg, and yet you're still being stubborn. If you want to survive to see another day, and maybe get back home again, you'll cooperate, girl."

Hinata said nothing, just continued staring down the intimidating ex-swordsman of the mist in his small, cold dark eyes. He sneered coldly in return, grabbing hold of one of the metal links chained around her sore ankle in his monstrously large hand and giving it a harsh tug, snapping it free from the wall with no effort whatsoever.

He yanked the metal cuffs chafing at her wrists just as hard, barely giving Hinata time to register what was happening as she fell to the cold solid floor, lying on her side with her cheek pressed against the uncomfortable stone surface, panting frantically for air.

Having been suspended for so long— countless hours, maybe even a little over a day by now— she had somewhat gotten used to her state of confinement, and the sudden sensation of being obliged to obey the rules of gravity again, was enough to leave her temporarily breathless.

The shark-like man gave a cruel short laugh, using the same vice-steel grip he'd used to break the chains from the wall to grab a hold of her arm and half-pull, half-drag her to her feet. It was clear to her that he was a sadist, someone who took great pleasure in watching and causing other people's pain.

She tried to repress the urge to wince in pain, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction at her expense than he'd already had. As he hoisted her over his shoulder as if she weighed less than a five-pound sack of potatoes, Hinata closed her eyes, bit her lip, and said a silent prayer, begging for some sort of miracle.

Barely able to sustain consciousness, she vaguely wondered if she'd be able to survive long enough to see if her prayer was answered.

* * *

**Okay, I've updated this story for now! Hehheh! Nice of me seeing as the last update was a little less than a month ago, eh? I'll admit, though, writing this chapter wasn't as fun for me as previous ones. Hmm...perhaps because it didn't really have any fluff or romance scenes in it like all the others did? But not to worry, I'll be sure to include EXTRA fluff to make up for it soon.**

**It also looks long, but seems short...well, at least to me...But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. So, as always, please REVIEW and stay tuned 'til next time, alright?**

**P.S. The first part at the beginning of this chapter in italics will be explained later on, so don't think it's just something random that I've added in there to take up space. It DOES have substancial purpose!!**


	8. Transcending Trepidation

**Hi again everyone! I'm finally back after all this time. I know many of you have been anxiously awaiting the latest update and now it's finally here! Hurray, hurray, right? But…before I begin this chapter I'd like to say a few things, so please bear with me a little longer, okay?**

**Well, for starters, the results of the pole I put up are finally in. So I would like to announce them at this time. …Dramatic drum roll, please… and…the winner is…GAAxHINA, by a landslide victory of 17 to 5!!!**

**So congrats to everyone who was looking forward to it, your wish is my command. GaaxHina will now be included somewhere in the story as a side pairing. I had planned to introduce Gaara into the storyline at some point regardless of pole results, but with different scenarios, with more or less opportunities for romantic interactions to take place depending on the voter's choices.**

**But, those of you who started reading this fic because you are a huge fan of SasuxHinaxIta love triangles—such as myself— not to worry! This story will still most definitely end with one of those two pairings.**

**Though I must admit, even I'm not quite sure who it'll be yet, but there's plenty of time to think about it because I'm not exactly in any rush to finish this story. It's just too much fun to write! So relax and enjoy it for now. I'm sure when the time comes I'll know who to choose for Hinata to be with. I'm kind of excited to find out myself. Hehehe…**

**P.S. To all of you who voted, thanks a million for your participation and support. I hope to hear from you again, hopefully, sometime in the near future.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

_Transcending Trepidation_

* * *

_Pale lilac orbs caught the milky glow of the powdery white ball of light overhead, making them appear almost translucent. It was a full moon again tonight, and the shimmering night sky above looked so surreal …so enchanting. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of this newfound freedom, this sudden surge of independence. _

_Dazzling spots of light sparkled overhead leaving her in awe of the world's many natural wonders, and the snug warmth provided by the two bodies lying next to her on either side made her feel safe and relaxed._

_It had been a definite struggle, to get her father's consent in order to come out so late and watch the spectacular sight of shooting stars as they plummeted to earth from the heavens in a rare show that only occurred once every few decades. _

_After all, he was a stern man that believed getting ahead in life meant lots of hard work with no stops for play or unnecessary short-cuts. And staying up past bedtime to see shooting stars as they blazed a trail across the sky hardly fell under the category of far-reaching importance to a strong shinobi as far as Hyuga Hiashi was concerned. _

_So when his young six-year-old daughter came to him, eyes cast down in deep concentration on the floor, nervously shuffling from one foot to the other and poking her index fingers together somberly— a strange habit she'd seemed to have picked up recently— it was easy for the man to see she was apprehensive about telling him something— nothing particularly unusual considering her meek demeanor and the way his daunting presence always seemed to effect her._

_He studied her with pale eyes and an apathetic expression as she slowly lifted her own pearly lavender orbs to steal a quick glance at his face, attempting to read the unreadable. To see something in her father that was still unsalable, at least to her young untrained eyes—compassion… or any other sort of emotion for that matter._

_Finally, when she had gathered her courage and channeled it into making it form the words she was about to speak, her lips parted and the letters chained together to form a sentence that traveled up her throat and came out in a timid, squeaky voice. _

"…_Shooting stars…? You want to know if you're allowed to watch the meteor shower that will take place this evening?"_

_She dipped her head into a shallow nod. "Y-Yes…father…p-p-please."_

_The man focused his narrowed eyes on the fidgety form of the little girl, "Can you not speak without faltering, child? Where's your confidence, your sense of pride in the noble title you bear and the legacy of the bloodline you were blessed with at birth?"_

"…_Ano…I…I…um…I m-mean…g-go-gomen…father, for not fulfilling your expectations," she muttered, bowing at the waist in a formal apology, unsure of what else to say._

_Nervous shivers ran down her spine as she felt his steely gaze boring into the top of her exposed head as she bowed before him. His lips slowly rising to form a wry smirk, "…Hn… no, child, you misunderstand. These are not only my expectations, but those shared by the entire clan, and should include you as well. By not living up to them, you bring shame and dishonor not only upon this clan, but the entire village as well."_

"_H-Hai…" she mumbled. _

…_Why…? Why was she always this way? So meek, so…hesitant…so _**weak …**

"_You should focus less on daydreaming and more on improving the skills you'll need to lead this clan. Petty nonsense like stardust and magic wishes are inconsequential where the arts of the shinobi are concerned," the Hyuga leader spat out. "They are childish and illogical ideas, the threads of make-believe, sewn together by unrealistic fools naive enough to believe in them. Do you understand, Hinata?"  
"…Hai…" _

"_With all due respect, Hyuga-san, the growth of a strong shinobi depends on more than simply studying scrolls and practicing techniques for hours on end. Exposure to and exploration of the outside world is also equally important," came a surprisingly familiar voice to the Hyuga heiress's ears. She turned in disbelief to see the two Uchiha brothers standing there at the open door of the Hyuga clan's private training dojo._

_Her heart pounded wildly with excitement, and renewed hope but also fear. What could they possibly be thinking, coming here?_

_Otousan was not very fond of outsiders entering the compounds without permission…who knew what could happen if he were to become in the remotest bit agitated? Surely, she could've expected something so daring and reckless from Sasuke, but Itachi too? _

_This was strange, to put it mildly._

"_And just who are you, boy, to tell me what would be best for my daughter?" Hiashi asked sternly, addressing the older of the two boys._

_He bowed lightly, "Gomen, Hyuga-san, I am Uchiha Itachi, and this is my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Forgive us for intruding, but the gates were left open and so we invited ourselves in. I wished to see you about Hinata-san accompanying us to view the stars tonight." _

"…_Ah, I've heard much talk about you, Uchiha Itachi, wielder of the formidable Sharingan. They say you're a child prodigy with exceptional skills and talent far beyond that of any shinobi of your generation…and that you graduated at the top of your class from the ninja academy several years earlier than any other genin has in nearly twelve years."_

_Hinata's already wide eyes seemed to grow even larger as she stared with shock and admiration at the quiet boy who had been so kind to her since they'd met. Sure she'd known all along that Itachi was strong, and yes, perhaps even one of the strongest young ninja in the whole village, but she would've never guessed his far-reaching abilities were so notable as to have even gained her father's attention._

_A dark blush blazed a scarlet trail across her face as she suddenly felt embarrassed and self-conscious, like the last one to know something that was supposed to be considered common knowledge. The odd one out, so to speak._

_Sasuke, on the other hand, was far from abashed as he nodded energetically in agreement with Hiashi's words, an ear-splitting grin that took up his whole face, stretching to span its entirety before he opened his mouth wide in preparation to launch his usual, "All-Hail-Itachi" speech._

_To say that the boy absolutely adored his older brother would be an _**extreme**_ understatement, to say that he worshipped, idolized, and had a bit of a big brother complex that could put even Naruto's noodle and Lee's youth obsessions to shame, would be more on target._

"_Yup, my nii-san's super strong! He's gonna be the head of the Anbu Black Ops one day, or maybe chief commander of the Uchiha Police Force, right behind me!! He's so smart and tough and cool, that's how come all the grown-ups say he's a genius!" Sasuke chimed, happy that he could add his Itachi-idolizing contribution to the conversation._

_Itachi glanced down at his younger brother from the corner of his eye and felt like smacking him a good one over the head. Before they'd arrived he had told Sasuke repeatedly to just let him do all the talking once they got there…but of course when the topic of conversation had switched to his incredible talents and promise, something that he, quite frankly, grew tired of hearing constantly, of course his little brother would feel the need to jump in wholeheartedly. _

_After all, Itachi's self-proclaimed "rival" or not, he was also still his number one supporter, and at the end of the day, when it all came down to it, Sasuke looked up to and respected him not because he was _**the**_ Uchiha Itachi, child prodigy and heir to the mighty Uchiha clan, but because he was _**just**_ Itachi, his hero, friend, and most of all his older brother. _

_The Hyuga Head's eyes once again narrowed into an unreadable gaze, "Oh, is that so…then what say we have a little wager," he said at last, catching the children's attention._

"…_What kind of wager?"_

"_If you can last for fifteen minutes with me in a sparring session, then I'll give you permission to take my daughter star-gazing this evening, granted you bring her back at an appropriate time. How does that sound, boy? It shouldn't be too much for a genius child like you to handle." The Hyuga chided._

_Hinata felt her heart give a sudden lurch and then stop somewhere near the bottom of her ribcage. What was her father thinking…? He wanted…to fight Itachi…? Was it to see if he was as strong as the rumors said…or did he have some other plot in mind? _

"_Fa-Father…" she whimpered, not sure what else she could do. Sasuke simply looked on, dark eyes brimming with curiosity._

_She wouldn't dare speak out against her father. She couldn't risk the consequences…but still, she feared for Itachi. She was sure her father wouldn't hold back, even if his opponent was a mere child. After all, how many times had he practically beaten her into the ground during their grueling training sessions together? _

_How many times had he closed off her chakra points when she couldn't react fast enough to avoid it? How many cuts, scrapes, and bruises had she gotten as a result of his brutal assaults…? All in an effort to make her stronger and eventually mold her into the perfect tool to be used to the clan's best benefit…_

"…_I accept your challenge, Hyuga-san," Though his voice was calm and quiet as usual, his tone was confident and clear, his eyes blazed with ambition. He showed no signs of fear or hesitation whatsoever. The truth was Itachi had always wanted to test his skills against an experienced-Byakugan user. He would've never dreamed of forcing Hinata into a sparring session against her will. It wouldn't be fair since she was only just learning how to tap into her hidden abilities and use her incredible kekkei genkai, much like Sasuke was. But…now was his chance._

_Hinata wanted to scream out in protest, to stop Itachi from suffering this cruel fate. But somehow…she knew she couldn't; she could only pray that he came out of it in one piece._

_And even though the idea of her friend having to fight her father on her behalf made her queasy in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but admire his bravery, and hope that one day, she could be even a fraction as bold as that. _

'_Yes…One day, I hope I can be the kind of person who can stand up for what I believe in without backing down…'_

_Now, hours later, as they lay in a comfortable silence on the hilltop and watched the stars, Hinata felt her hopes and dreams for the future burning even brighter than ever. She didn't know what it was that made her feel…so free…but for the moment, she was happy simply to breath the fresh night air and be able to share such a wonderful memory with the two people she valued most in the world._

"_Hey, if you had to pick anything else in the world you'd want to be for a day, what would you choose, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke suddenly blurted out in excitement, dark eyes still glued on the shimmering lights that stood out against the dark navy background of the night sky._

_The young girl kept her gaze focused on the sky as well, her round eyes looking almost translucent in the glow of the pale orb hanging magically overhead. Her lips turned up in a wistful smile as she parted them to speak. "Um…W-Well, I…I would want to be the moon…" she whispered absently._

_Her spiky haired companion blinked once, his brow slanting slightly in confusion. "The…_moon_…?" he repeated slowly. That wasn't really the answer he'd expected from someone like her._

_Someone sweet, pure, warm, and gentle. Like…a mother's loving touch, or a brightly colored flower standing proudly in the middle of a meadow, or the radiant, life-giving energy of the sun, an entity within itself, like her name suggested._

_**Hinata**__…cheerful disposition; a place in the sun. It suited her so well it was as if she was given that name by fate instead of a whimsical decision by her parents._

"_Y-Yes…" she nodded, then, looked away in embarrassment as she noticed both males' piercingly dark eyes were on her. _

"_And why is that, Hinata-chan?" the velvety smooth voice of the older Uchiha intoned._

_She stared into his infinitely deep orbs, and felt herself getting sucked further and further in with each passing second. Just like his rich ebony locks, his eyes were the mesmerizing color of a starless night, and as mysterious as a dark abyss, contrasting almost surreally with his pale skin and fair features._

"…_I…I would want to be the moon…so I could light the way home for anybody lost or alone in the darkness._"

* * *

**H**e stood at attention in front of the Hokage's desk, mask in place, arms placed stiffly at his sides, head held high, ready and waiting to receive his orders. He was a high-level Anbu captain, and indisputably one of the best young fighters in the village.

Lethal, precise, disciplined and collected—the epitome of the perfect shinobi, down to every last detail. Or at least… that's how it appeared on the outside.

On the inside, however, he was a nervous wreck. And there was one nagging question playing over and over again inside his mind, one that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life— how could he let this happen?

After handing the captured enemy ninja over to Morino Ibiki and his team of interrogation specialists for questioning, he'd headed back to the Hokage Tower reluctantly to file his updated report, his ever faithful partner and longtime friend TenTen at his side.

He was a bit surprised to find Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi already there. He vaguely wondered why the two Uchiha were there, but quickly brushed the thought aside as he and TenTen walked forward, their steps perfectly in sync, bowing customarily in front of the Hokage's desk. "Hokage-sama," they both greeted in unison.

Tsunade nodded curtly in return, staring at the two masked figures from over her steeple-folded hands. "Ah, I was just saying I was expecting you to arrive soon, but you're even earlier than I thought you'd be. I guess that means you've discovered a new lead, so let's hear it," she commanded impatiently.

Sasuke glanced at the Hyuga from the corner of his eye, malice glimmering in his dark orbs, while Itachi remained impassive, already inwardly assessing the situation.

There was something definitely going on. He knew for sure there'd been an intruder spotted near the Village borders, and that Hinata— who was apparently a relative of this so-called Hyuga genius and the Main House's legacy, a rare bloodline limit possessing clan of shinobi much like his own—had never returned home after her shift at the hospital.

Could the two events possibly be connected or just mere coincidences? Itachi somehow highly doubted it was the latter.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we've apprehended the intruder, and turned him over to Morino Ibiki and his squad of interrogation specialists."

"So you've confirmed the reports of an enemy ninja having infiltrated our village to be true…good work, I'd expect no less from you." the Hokage said, a thoughtful look crossing over her features. "And just who was our little spy?" she asked intently.

"A man by the name of Yakushi Kabuto," TenTen interjected. "I believe you know him as being one of the S-ranked criminals whose profile is in our bingo books."

Tsunade looked startled for a minute, and everyone's complete attention was now drawn to the conversation… as if it hadn't been already.

The Hokage nodded her head once in conformation. "Yes, he lived here for years under the guise of a regular Leaf Village shinobi; then, a while back during the Chunin Examinations, it was revealed that he was really a henchmen working for Orochimaru, and part of the scheme to destroy the Leaf Village. He's also a very skilled medic."

"But…what would he be doing here… now, after all this time? I thought Sasuke killed Orochimaru and destroyed his hideout. So what would one of his best spies be doing snooping around in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"We're still not sure, but hopefully, that interrogation session with Ibiki will lead to more clues. On another note, when we happened upon Kabuto, he was lying unconscious in a clearing near the forest. From all the mud on the ground we were able to identify two sets of footprints—one, we assume to be his, and the other set seems to belong to a female as it was much smaller," the female Anbu continued.

Beside her, the squad's captain shifted his weight from one leg to the other and there was a slight skip in the rhythm of his heartbeat, but nothing noticeable. He knew it was necessary to relay all this information to the Hokage when giving a report, especially on something as serious as this.

Still, he couldn't help but wish it would go along faster. "There was also a deep crater in the earth, and it's clear that the abnormality was in no way caused by the power of the storm. All the classic signs of a struggle were evident, and the shape of the crater resembled the pattern that usually occurs after one of the Hyuga clan's secret techniques."

"So you're saying that Kabuto fought with a Hyuga as he attempted to sneak farther into the Village?" Tsunade concluded.

"Yes, we believe it was Hyuga Hinata he faced, since she appears to have gone missing in the last few hours since the invasion."

"What…?! So Hinata _was_ kidnapped!" All eyes turned to the spiky blond-haired ninja who had spoken. He was staring at the two Anbu with narrowed eyes. Eyes the churning blue color of the ocean just before a heavy storm…

"We haven't confirmed it entirely but we believe that is the case," was Neji's short response.

'_I knew it…that weak pathetic little Hyuga went and got herself captured. She's too soft to be a shinobi, after all,' _The ever present scowl on the younger Uchiha's face deepened slightly and his dark eyes hardened in evident annoyance. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, causing the thick metal security bands to rub harder against his badly chafed wrists.

He was vaguely aware of the prickly restlessness churning around inside him, but couldn't explain why it was there in the first place. Then again, he wasn't even sure why _he_ was there in the first place. '_I don't know what it is about her…that always gets under my skin like this. It's something I can't put into words, but I…I __**hate **__it…and I hate __**her**__! That Hyuga…__**dammit**__, just what the hell is that woman doing to me?!'_

"This isn't good; we'll have to act quickly. Not only is Hinata's life potentially in danger, but the safety of the village itself may be at stake," came Tsunade's stern voice, slicing through the seclusion of his thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his brow creasing slightly in confusion.

Kakashi sighed, giving the blonde a bored glance from the corner of his eye and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You should know by now that any time an enemy takes hostages, it's serious business. Of course, there's always a risk of that happening when you're out in the field, and so that's why it's so important to follow shinobi protocol as much as possible."

He scratched his head and continued to fix the group with his nonchalant gaze." But…in the worst case scenario, if rescue efforts weren't able to make it on time, and the ninja from our village were executed, then the secret techniques they learned in the village may possibly be made accessible through probing the corpse. The Byakugan is a rare kekkei genkai and many people would flip at the chance to tap into its unique and incredible power. Even within the village walls, only a select few know about the deeper hidden secrets of the infamous Byakugan. For those secrets to fall into enemy hands…could be catastrophic."

"Right. And that's why we must retrieve Hinata and make sure the Byakugan's secrets are protected at all costs." Tsunade stated adamantly.

"But… if Kabuto's already in custody then who could it be?" Sakura mumbled thoughtfully, her green eyes flashing as her brilliant mind went to work analyzing all the possibilities.

"We're not sure." The Hyuga concluded stoically, "The leads end there. But whoever it is, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say they're working independently of Kabuto and the Sound Village."

Tsunade nodded once in agreement, running a hand through her silky blond tresses and leaning forward to examine her carefully manicured nails thoughtfully. "Yes, that sounds probable. But what I don't understand is why. What could they possibly be hoping to gain through all of this? …Anyway, that's why I've called all of you in." she stated, her voice once again taking on the confident tone of a leader.

"Neji, I want you and your units to do a thorough patrol of the forest area surrounding the village and see if you can find any clues the culprit might've left behind. And as for you, Kakashi, I want you to take your team and head out to the checkpoint near the border and see if any shady characters have been seen passing through in the last forty-eight hours or so. I'm sure they have to have arrived within that time frame. To assist you, I've contacted a special agent from the Anbu black Op's ROOT division…"

There was a brief puff of smoke, and then another figure stood amongst them. It looked to be a male, fairly tall with a well-muscled yet slender physique wearing the traditional uniform of Konoha's special ROOT division.

"Huh? Hey, grandma, what's up with _this_ goon?" Naruto cried indignantly, temporarily forgetting to be serious and jabbing his finger accusingly at the masked figure.

There was a muffled chuckle from behind the mask, and before Tsunade could scold Naruto for his inappropriate behavior, the ROOT operative had beat her to it, "Heh…Long time no see, Naruto-_kun_,"

"Wh-What… 'Naruto-_kun_'?!" Naruto echoed in confusion, then, suddenly, realization dawned on him and a sharp jolt of recognition shown in his shining sapphire orbs. "Wait…no way! What are _you_ doing here, you emotionless asshole!" he growled in annoyance.

The ROOT member removed his mask to reveal the smiling face of an all too familiar pale-skinned young man.

"S-Sai?" Sakura's brow dipped in confusion. "What're you doing here? We haven't seen you since we got back from our last mission."

"It's nice to see you again too, Sakura." he replied flatly, still smiling the unsettlingly fake ear to ear grin he was famous for.

"Well," Tsunade huffed impatiently, clearing her throat, "Now that everyone's been reacquainted, let's begin the proper mission briefing, shall we?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama," the Hyuga replied.

Just before they'd left in search of the rogue Uchiha, Sai had been reassigned from team seven back to the elite ROOT division.

After finally managing to overthrow Danzo and forcing him to step down, Tsunade had then replaced him with Sai as the new head of the organization, thinking that after having been exposed to team seven and the rest of the rook nine for so long, the emotionally detached youth would've grown and gained enough experience in relationships with comrades off the battlefield to take on such a position and reform the organization to remove all traces of Danzo's influence and control.

Of course, as the founder of ROOT Danzo had plenty of time to sow his seeds of manipulation before Tsunade had even returned to Konoha, and so completely reforming the old ways would take a lot of time, which is why Tsunade had wanted him to start training the new recruits as soon as possible and why Sai was unable to accompany the Konoha retrieval group in search of the renegade Uchiha avenger.

"Sai and his squad will be joining up with you for this assignment, since he has the most experience with these sorts of missions of such high caliber." the Hokage explained, placing her chin on top of her neatly folded hands and looking at the group before her intently.

Sai slipped the mask back over his bland features and turned to the surprised group. "Shall we go?" he asked casually.

* * *

_I didn't need to be told the truth, the simple yet still painfully inevitable fact. _

_It was so obvious; I'm sure, even to a blind person, or any average run-of-the-mill moron. _

_I didn't need to be told that I was a burden to others, or that my own family considered me a disgraceful failure._

_I didn't need to be told any of these things… because I had already known it all along._

"Aah!" She couldn't help the startled gasp of pain that escaped from her mouth as she was unceremoniously dumped on to the hard cave floor without warning. A few labored breaths slipped through her slightly parted lips as she struggled to adjust, yet again, to this new change in her surroundings.

She was in a dimly lit cave room, somewhere deep underground, a helpless little prisoner to the nefarious and secretive organization of Akatsuki. How she'd landed herself in such a precarious situation was still far beyond her knowledge.

All she knew was that she'd been ambushed by an enemy nin from the Village of the Sound, then, apparently, taken captive by two Akatsuki operatives while she was unconscious due to the amount of energy she'd lost as a result of her first fight. So far being a prisoner had been anything but fun, as expected.

She'd been chained up in a dark, dirty dungeon, dragged around by a sadistic shark man, and now this…She didn't have a clue as to where in the base she was, the room was blanketed by uninviting shadows and undistinguishable from any other…except for the pair of eyes staring back at her.

They were unlike any she had ever seen before—a pale shade of gray, or perhaps lavender, with small pupils circled by thin black rings. It was as if they weren't looking _at_ her but _through _her, and she found it completely unnerving, though she tried her best not to let it show.

"…Hyuga Hinata, welcome to our humble dwelling," A deep, rumbling voice echoed through the darkness, though the cold, apathetic tone certainly didn't make it sound very welcoming. "I hope you've found the accommodations to your liking so far, because you'll be spending an awful lot of time here from now on."

A sickening dread formed in the pit of her stomach, hard and throbbing, cold and clammy, pulling her down like a rock tied to an anchor and thrown into a pond. She'd been trying her hardest not to think about the possibility of remaining in a place like this for the rest of her life. Then he'd just gone and nonchalantly stated it as if it were an absolute universal fact…it was discouraging, to say the least.

'_But…I…I won't give up!_' she silently cheered herself on. "Wha…What do you want from me?" she managed to mumble hoarsely. Pale orbs lifted upwards briefly in a feeble attempt to look at the shadowed features of the mysterious entity before swiftly averting their gaze downward again.

It had taken every ounce of strength she possessed at the moment just to speak, and the minute she did, she regretted the choice for more reasons than one, as a large fleshy hand grabbed a fistful of dark indigo hair and roughly jerked her head upwards, twisting her neck around uncomfortably, causing her to cry out, wincing in pain.

"You only speak when given permission to do so," a gruff voice growled in her ear, "Don't think I wouldn't hesitate to break that puny little neck of yours." She found her small form trembling violently from the potency of the pent-up bloodlust radiating off the renegade swordsman from the Mist.

"Kisame, don't be so rough with her," the same disembodied voice called out monotonously. "Her wounds are extensive enough without you adding on to them." Hinata was surprised that someone in this evil organization had actually come to defend her, but something told her it had nothing to do with compassion…

They wanted something from her, and it would probably be harder to get if she was already half-dead.

"I apologize, Hinata-san," he spoke again, disrupting her from her thoughts. But…why didn't he _sound _apologetic? "I'm sure he must've treated you quite poorly…Konan will see to it that you are bathed, fed, and your wounds are properly treated and dressed. Can't have them getting infected now, can we?"

"B-But, wait…" she struggled to find her voice before it slipped away again, "I…I want to know why I'm here. I think I have that right, at least,"

There was total silence, and then, a dark, hollow chuckle, those frighteningly hypnotic eyes glinting in amusement. "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see what we have in store for you, my innocent young friend."

She soon found herself once again being hoisted over the shark-like man's shoulder against her will, though this time she kept still and didn't bother squirming around or trying to protest like she had on the way there. She was simply too tired and weak to fight back or resist any longer.

After what seemed like an eternity, the scenery around them had switched from the contours of the dark room to the dimly lit corridor of a narrowly winding hallway, where they'd stopped just in front of a thick wooden door, completely unremarkable in every way imaginable.

With his sword once again resting comfortably on his back and Hinata situated across his broad shoulder, the ex-swordsmen of the Mist pushed open the heavy door with little to no trouble, revealing the meticulous placement of the rather ordinary room.

Hinata took this time to carefully observe her new surroundings. A single bed, desk, two chairs and a lamp filled the otherwise barren space. There were no windows, and therefore no light to see by unless the lamp was turned on. The floor was the same dreary gray stone that seemed to cover the rest of the hideout's composition, as were the walls. There was a door on either side of the room, one, she assumed led to a bathroom or perhaps a closet of some kind, the other, a total mystery.

It was hard to say whether she felt more scared or surprised at seeing this. The Akatsuki, an organization of rogues and assassins that'd kidnapped her for some unknown purpose…was now bringing her to a decent looking room that wasn't a prison cell, where she could rest and receive treatment for her injuries…

Just _what_ was going on here anyway?

She was flung from the swordsman's shoulder and onto the bed without a single ounce of thought towards her sore and throbbing body. She hissed in pain, refusing to let an actual sound of agony escape her lips again. "Oi, Konan, I brought ya the girl." Kisame called out to seemingly no one.

Hinata watched, mesmerized, as a beautiful blue-haired woman appeared in a swirl of delicate paper butterflies. The indigo-haired kunoichi noticed the small silver stud in her lower lip and paper mache flower in her hair. '_This must be Konan-san…she's so pretty._' she thought in awe.

She stared at Hinata with alluring, dark sapphire eyes rimmed by black eyeliner, and the Konoha kunoichi found herself feeling shy and nervous under her penetrating gaze. "Ah, so you must be the new prisoner, Hyuga-san." she began in a low, sultry voice. "Pein has already informed me of what to do. Kisame, you may go." And just like that Hinata's worst nightmare was gone without another word.

Silently, the female Akatsuki member moved over to the Hyuga woman and slowly hoisted her up with one arm around her middle, forcing the timid kunoichi to place an arm around the other woman's shoulders for support.

Konan slowly guided her to a small room with the door partially cracked, all the while, not saying a word. Steam could be seen coming out from the crack and under the door, and the familiar smell of fresh herbs hit the med nin's nose with a twang of nostalgia, reminding her of the countless hours she'd spent researching herbal remedies and mixing new concoctions during her freetime at home in Konoha.

"...dress yourself?"

Hinata came back to reality with a gasp of embarrasment and a scarlet red blush spread across her cheeks. "G-Gomen...I d-d-didn't catch that..."

"I asked if you can undress yourself, or if you need me to do it for you." the blue-haired woman replied with the slightest hint of exasperation in her voice.

"A-Ano...I-"

"Of course, you'll need to bathe properly and rid yourself of any dirt or excess grime before I can treat your wounds." stated the Akatsuki kunoichi in her low, smooth charming voice.

Hinata glanced down and got a good look at herself for the first time in what felt like ages, flushing brightly in embarrasment as she realized just how filthy she was. Her uniform was little more than some tattered rags now, barely together after all it'd been forced to endure. She was covered in scrapes and bruises and her hair felt slimy and matted with filth. She could only imagine how she must look to others right now...

Suddenly feeling extremely nervous, she carefully unlatched her arm from around the other kunoichi's shoulders and gently lowered herself onto the wide edge of the wooden basin that was the old-fashioned hot tub of bubbling water. It looked so inviting she could hardly wait to get in. Raising her sore arms with all the energy she could muster, she unbuttoned the last few remaining buttons of her blouse, blushing slightly when she realized the other woman was still watching her intently.

It wasn't that she hadn't bathed in front of other people before. In fact, she used to go to the hot springs sometimes with Sakura and some of the other kunoichi in the village on their days off as a way to talk and just unwind. But...to have a total stranger watching her was a little more than unnerving. Still, she continued on, preserving as much of her dignity as possible, removing her undergarments and placing them in a neat little pile at her feet, before attempting to step into the steaming hot water.

Unfortunately, just as she'd set one foot on the tub's bottom, she lost her balance trying to raise her other leg to step in, and would've gone tumbling backwards if not for the help of the silent blue-haired woman, who'd been watching the whole time. Though Hinata was blushing profusely, stuttering incoherent nonsense as she allowed herself to be lowered into the tub, Konan did not bat an eye, and squatted so that she was level with the other woman as she sat down shakily.

"I suppose I will have to wash you as well." she stated monotonously, producing a pan of materials containing a small sponge, some liquid soap, and a scrubbing brush, and dilligently setting about her task of cleaning the ragged Hyuga.

Hinata sighed inwardly, feeling once again ashamed at herself for being so weak and helpless, but also slightly relieved that she could enjoy the comforts of a relaxing bath without having to lift a finger or do anything.

Closing her eyes and leaning back ever so slightly into the light touches of one of her tormentors, she allowed a small hum to escape her lips, unable to control her thoughts from wandering astray. This ministration being applied to her lower back was a great deal more soothing than she would've ever thought possible, especially considering who it was coming from. _'I vow never to give up until I find a way to escape. But once I do, no one will ever know of the humiliation I was forced to endure... or the small moments of pleasure I found in them. What happens in Akatsuki will forever remain within these walls...'_

* * *

**(A/N: First and foremost, I just felt the need to add that this story will include NO YURI whatsoever nor any lemons containing girl on girl action. So if you thought that last part about Konan having to wash Hinata because she was too weak and clumsy to do it herself looked like a lime or a hint at upcoming yuri if you squinted at you, I'm sorry to say it was a mere coincidence. No such luck! Those are the breaks!)**

**Uh-oh! Bet ya didn't see that new twist comin' now didya? I gotta admit…neither did I…**

**Looks like the Uchiha brothers might not be the only ones who've taken an interest in the shy little wallflower known as Hinata…Itachi and Sasuke just might have another rival on their hands…things could get even more interesting in terms of the already complicated relationship they share, especially when Gaara steps into the picture.**

**Hehehe…I wonder what Hinata will do when she finds out she has so many admirers…probably fall over in a dead faint. (Lol) Speaking of our timid little heroine, what will become of her? How will she survive being in the Akatsuki's clutches…and for how long can she hold out? Will she ever manage to escape and see her friends in Konoha again?? **

**Ok, well, anyway that's a wrap on chapter 8. Whew, I'm finally done, after a delayed releasing caused by being busy, multitasking and fleeting bouts of inspiration. Oh, and I hate to admit it, but I was probably just being lazy too… *laughs dryly* so…anyway, sorry it took so long, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S. It seems a lot of you really like the flashbacks of scenes from Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi's childhood. I'm glad! I thought it would be a good way to give readers some insight into their relationship back then compared to how it is now and explain any subconscious and seemingly random actions of theirs.**

**(Hinata's father was so hard on her, huh? Poor, poor Hinata-chan…good thing she had friends like the Uchiha brothers around to help her out.) :)**

**And while we're on the topic…do you think I did ok on the personalities so far? I mean I'm pretty sure Hinata, Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Neji and TenTen are more or less in character, but sometimes I wonder about the others…I find myself referring back to old volumes of the manga, thinking, 'Hmm…would Itachi say this or that?' or 'Would Sasuke really do this…?' **

**Hehehe…I know it might sound kinda silly, but I'm really trying my best to stay true the story we all know and love by being accurate (besides the obvious 'creative innovations'). So without being rude or over-critical, could you please tell me how I'm doing in that department by reviewing, pretty please?**

**But… try not to state anything obvious, like, "I don't think Itachi's really THAT friendly", because yes, I already realize that and it was intentional. You'll find out why eventually. Aside from that I'd love to hear from you all, so please make me happy by sending in lots of nice reviews!**

**(Honestly, this story's set of reviewers is probably one of my favorites because you're always so kind and supportive, unlike some other jerkish wannabe critics I've heard from in the past…) so don't let me down, ok?**

**Until next time! ;)**


	9. Broken Brotherly BondsII

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long…I didn't realize I didn't post a new chapter since the end of **_**March**_**. Wow…Anyway, I had some difficulty with this chapter, so be prepared. I wanted to include a lot of information without making the sequence seem too scattered. I hope I did alright with that. Also, I made it long, to make up for how long it took to update…so…I hope my sincerest apologies and this chapter will be enough to sate your anger…? Eheh…**

**(Moving on…) A lot of things will be revealed in this chapter and those to come, so make sure you pay close attention to see if the answers to your questions will appear, and please stay tuned!**

**P.S.-PLEASE READ: At first, I was going to include the second part of Itachi and Sasuke's last battle taken straight from the manga. But since I got the first part from an online manga-reading site, which I just checked a few days ago to find it had shut down, I can't do that now. Still, I don't wanna leave it unfinished, and so I've decided to do my own adaptation, meaning I will recreate what I think the battle would've been like to the best of my abilities. I hope you'll all understand…thanks for your support (*cringes slightly* -whispering-hopefully…)!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains smut of various assortments, including mild to moderate adolescent smut with suggestive themes, borderline yuri, and an intimate couple's moment. You have been forewarned. ****Also, even though this is still an ItaxHinaxSasu love triangle, it may also include other one-sided pairings with Hinata and other male characters, or slight fluff. But I promise she'll end up with an Uchiha by the end of this story! So hang tight until then, okay?**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

_Broken Brotherly Bonds and a Prisoner's Pain-II._

* * *

**T**he veins around her eyes thickened and her already keen eyesight sharpened further as she narrowly dodged a blow to her right side and lunged back with a barrage of close-range attacks aimed at her opponent's spiraling chakra system, something most shinobi would not normally be able to pinpoint so accurately.

But just like the other members that made up the highly prestigious family she hailed from, she was not like most other shinobi. Through the power of attentive nurturing, careful adaptations, and selective breeding, the incredible genes that flowed strongly through her veins had been made even more superior and now stood out as one of the strongest bloodlines ever to exist.

Needless to say, she was quite proud to be of such a noble lineage, and she always tried to push herself past her breaking point, not only to improve her own skills, but also to prove that she was worthy of carrying such amazing DNA as well.

To anyone watching, their movements would probably seem elegant and graceful, like a sophisticated dance only reserved for the highest order of aristocrats. But beautiful though it might've been, their dance was lethal, and was by no means to be taken lightly.

Just as she thought her attacks were getting her nowhere, two of her fingertips made direct contact with her opponent's left shoulder in the lightest of taps— a quick precise jab that had already begun the process of cutting off the flow of chakra to that area—sparking a renewed sense of vigor inside her. Soon the whole arm would be numb and begin to feel paralyzed by her kekkei genkai's astounding effects.

However, despite this set-back, her opponent was not deterred in the least, and even managed to land a harsh blow to her abdomen, successfully putting a great deal more distance between them as she was sent skidding back, crouching down on her hands and feet for balance.

Already, her gut throbbed in agony as the crippling effects began to spread throughout her system like a poisonous drug. It took all her will-power and might to rise back onto her feet again instead of remaining crumpled over, clutching her stomach and doubling over as the gut-wrenching pain flared throughout her body.

She stood on wobbly feet, her face coated in perspiration from her efforts and one eye tightly squinted shut in an effort to block out the insane throbbing coming from just behind the sockets in her skull, as blood pounded in her ears. A long strand of rich chestnut hair fell in her face, draped down just over her nose. She stared her foe down with a fierce look of determination that would send chills running down the spines of even the most hardened criminals.

But not him. No, he was her elder, her superior, the very inventor of the bone-chilling look she was shooting him now. An impenetrable fortress of strength, wisdom and unsurpassed calm, drawn from nerves of steel; he was impervious, and as the leader of a clan of supposedly superior shinobi his godly state of being lifted him high above it all.

"I see your endurance has improved greatly." he stated impassively. Such simple words, and yet to her, they meant so much. Coming from him, this was as close to praise as she had ever received openly.

For he believed too much praise would only spoil her and hinder her progress. Besides that, praise was something for the tender and weak-hearted.

Attention and affection were things only the pathetically hopeless and weak craved—or at least this is what she'd grown up to believe, raised on values of independence and obedience. Her father had always taught her that strength of character meant detaching oneself from unnecessary emotions, and that destiny could not be reshaped or defied, no matter how hard you tried.

So…was it wrong of her to secretly have been yearning for the very things she was taught to ignore as unimportant ideals? Was it selfish and impure of her to want his attentions and praise so badly that she was willing to do anything, even shunning her own sister in disgust and humiliating her in sparring matches time and again, all for a nod of approval to be cast in her direction?

Was it so horrible for her to wish that something unspeakably bad would happen to her elder sister so that _she _could rule the clan in her place and her spot as their father's favorite would be well assured?

A quick yet painful jab to the chest cavity, this time not only knocking her off her feet, but pushing all the excess air from her lungs in the most forcefully brutal of ways, causing her to cough up a mouthful of blood as she crashed to the dirt ground, panting as dust rose into the muggy air and blood trickled slowly from her lips. She closed her eyes, breathing sharply as a slight movement caused her side to ache with more ferocity.

Kneeling on the dry earth with her legs folded underneath her as if in prayer and her palms flat on the surface of the moisture-deprived soil, she squinted her eyes closed as another convulsion shook her sweat-drenched body and wheezed, coughing up another mouthful of blood and looking up slowly as a tall, imposing shadow loomed overheard, blocking off all traces of heat from the blinding sun.

A single bead trickled down her forehead in an almost climatically slow manner. "You let your guard down too early. Remember not to let petty words of praise go to your head, Hanabi. Don't think just because the opponent's not attacking that you're safe enough to rest. There's no stopping on the battle field, and there'll be no mercy from the proctors or the competitors at next month's Exams. I hope today's lesson jarred that into you,"

Hanabi nodded once, bowing her head submissively. "Y-Yes, father…" she replied obediently, wheezing slightly.

Yes, it hurt now, and it was the most excruciating thing she'd experienced in a long while, but the injuries weren't fatal, just painful for the moment, and she knew she would be fine after a few days of rest. She had survived much worse, after all.

This was simply the price she paid for slacking in the middle of a serious sparring match against an opponent as fierce as her father. She stood up slowly, giving her body time to accommodate to the new injuries she'd just received, brushing off the front of her pants leg with bloody, blistered palms that were shocking for even young kunoichi to have, wincing as dirt got into the open cuts and caused them to sting furiously.

She hobbled over to a large old oak tree as her father gracefully returned inside, probably to speak with the elder's about her progress. The tree's trunk was twice as thick as the stone columns used in building the stadium's architecture and so tall it was impossible to see the green foliage of the topmost branches unless you stood from a distance with your head craned all the way back.

Squatting down near the base of the mighty oak's trunk, she reveled in the abundance of shade provided by the leafy green canopy overhead as she rummaged through a small medicine bag she had laid there before the match began.

Over the years she'd learned keeping a few ointments close by to help soothe the aches and chakra-induced burns of her father's ruthless assaults could often come in quite handy, especially after particularly rough training sessions like this one.

She fished out a round canteen and shook it several times to check how much liquid still remained inside before carefully uncapping the top and letting the contents trickle down her dry throat.

She then used the rest to clean out the dirty cuts that covered her wrists and palms before pulling out and squeezing a tube of thick white paste that smelled of herbs and spreading some out onto her fingertips before gently rubbing it into the raw skin of her bare arms and aching shoulders, silently thinking that at least conjuring up homemade cures, remedies and elixirs was one thing her otherwise mundane sister excelled at.

'_Hmph…while nee-san's doing that special mission for the Hokage, I'm here training hard to impress father. I have twice as much dedication to the clan, if not more. I am superior in strength, intellect and skill. I should be the heiress._' she thought resentfully, glaring harshly at the ground. She gathered her medical supplies and began to place them back into her supply kit.

She suddenly paused, feeling a familiar chakra signature approaching quickly, then went back to what she was doing. "Hey, Hanabi, what's up?" The Hyuga had known who it was as soon as she felt his presence.

She blinked once, and then closed her eyes, waiting for him to come closer before responding. She heard the crunch of dirt underneath his sandals and the corner of her lips quirked upward almost imperceptibly in a feeble attempt at a smile.

She stood slowly, her training gear and medical bag carefully held in the crooks of both arms. Her ghostly eyes met his lively brown ones and she studied his usual upbeat expression before nodding once in acknowledgment, not dropping her composure for even a moment.

"Hello, Konohamaru…" she greeted calmly. She was used to his visits. It had become a routine thing ever since she led a mission to the Land of Tea with his squad as a replacement for his sensei a few years earlier.

Working together had been a difficult task for the both of them at first. He thought she was too uptight and she thought he was too unfocused and childish. It wasn't until the end of the mission, on their way back to the Fire Country when some rogue ninja attacked the cell for the sacred scroll they were carrying that they learned the importance of trust and teamwork.

Without another word spoken between them she walked over and sat the equipment down on the porch that led to the Main House's private dojo, knowing that one of the Branch members that served the Main House would come along to take the things inside for her soon.

He followed her closely, and when she stepped off the porch they began to head to the front of the compounds, back towards one of the village's busiest main roads, only vaguely realizing where they were headed as their feet instinctively led the way.

"…So, where are the others?" she asked finally, for lack of a better topic.

He turned to her, hands folded behind his head, and stared quizzically, before the question sank in and he realized she must be referring to his teammates, who would usually tag along on their days off. "Oh, well Udon's visiting a sick relative in the hospital today, and Moegi's helping to set up for some special class just for the kunoichi down at the academy. I didn't really ask about that one, though," he grinned, laughing sheepishly.

She stared at him blankly in return, ignoring his attempts at lightening the tense atmosphere with small jokes, and studying him carefully. Something about him seemed off...even without using her Byakugan, she could see the cheerful smile was forced, though it may have looked genuine enough to fool almost anyone else.

"Aa," was her only response, and they continued to travel down the dirt road in an uneasy silence. Hanabi had already retreated to the inner most realms of her mind, and was lost in deep thought. Konohamaru, however, had something he wanted to say to her, but was too nervous to do it, and it was now weighing uncomfortably on his chest.

"Hey…Hanabi?" he had decided to go ahead and just get it over with. He turned to her, his normally energetic brown eyes seeming unusually apprehensive as he stared at her, the playful expression he always wore replaced by an almost shockingly serious one. She met his nervous look with an unperturbed face and a cool, pale-eyed gaze of her own.

"I'm listening," she replied in her ever quiet, unnaturally composed voice.

"I, uh…heard some news…about your sister on my way over…" he trailed off, scratching the bridge of his nose hesitantly.

She was such a hard card to read, even after knowing her for so long. She was always so guarded, always keeping her own thoughts to herself and hiding her true feelings away behind a mask of indifference or artificial decorum. He had no idea how she'd react.

He flinched slightly, feeling her hard gaze boring into the side of his head as she stared at him expectantly and he continued to stall by absently turning to look at the colorful booths lining the crowded streets.

"Well…" The sharp yet quiet tone startled him from his daze and he turned to her with a look between surprise and guilt mingling on his face.

"Oh, sorry…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath in preparation. This was either going to go one of two ways, but whichever way it went, Konohamaru was sure it wouldn't end well.

* * *

The weary ANBU captain activated his infamous bloodline limit and did another thorough surveillance of the wooded area. So far nothing significant had turned up in their search, but he was determined not to rest until some substantial piece of information was discovered.

His keen eyes managed to lock on to another familiar chakra presence, and he paused momentarily to allow the other shinobi to catch up to him before continuing with his scouting job. "Any news?" he queried solemnly.

"…No, none so far, but the others have separated and are combing the area for any scrap of evidence we may have missed," reported his comrade. Silently, she wondered if their search efforts were all in vain or if maybe they had been going around in circles from the start. With the aid of one of the strongest doujutsu users of their generation, how could anything have possibly been overlooked?

She heard him grunt quietly, the stony expression she knew was hidden underneath, concealed by the smooth porcelain of his mask. He stopped abruptly to crouch on a tree branch, turning his head to the thick tree line that stretched for miles in front of them. She came to a halt beside him, her ears perking up attentively as the faint rustle of approaching ninja could be heard and several more chakra signatures became present in the area.

Three figures in hooded cloaks with their faces covered by similar masks with black markings instead of red and an odd symbol in the center of the forehead appeared from the trees, landing before them silently. She stared through the eyeholes of her mask, observing the newcomers carefully. Without looking, she knew her partner was doing the same thing.

These were members of Konoha's elite ROOT division, shinobi that she wasn't really familiar with and had never worked with in the field before.

"We found signs of a campsite being set up recently in a clearing about three-hundred miles east of here. I think there may be something there for you to see," said the one in the middle. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, and she realized he was the squad captain Naruto and Sakura had spoken to in the Hokage's office.

The Hyuga grunted inaudibly, and without another word, the team took off with the two ANBU following close behind.

Meanwhile, back in the Hokage's office, a small group was gathered, and a heated argument was well underway. "WHAT?" roared a young man standing in front of the Hokage's desk, his faithful canine companion whimpering quietly at his side. "Wh-what do you mean?" he spluttered, his eyes flashing, and his nails narrowing into claws as he clenched his hands tightly into fists at his side.

He'd just returned from a month long mission with his old sensei and close comrade, and upon reporting back to the Hokage Tower, had learned of some shocking, if not rather disturbing news.

The blonde woman before him only sighed deeply, her eyes closed and her chin resting atop her folded hands lying on the desk, already having expected him to react this way. "I mean exactly what I said. Late last night on her way back from a shift at the hospital, Hyuga Hinata was kidnapped by unknown intruders. Right now, search parties are roving the country's borders for any clues and when they find anything they'll—"

"I don't care what they'll do!" he interrupted fiercely. His eyes were dark and feral and his sharp canine teeth were bared in a snarl, "I'm not gonna sit around and wait until it's too late, I'll go—"

"You set one foot out that door and I'll have you imprisoned so fast you'll get whiplash!" The Hokage stood, slamming her fist down on her desk hard enough to splinter the newly polished wood."A shinobi must always think before acting. This is serious business here; there's no time to screw around. If you run off and do something reckless, you might wind up getting injured or putting other people's lives in danger." she reprimanded, her honey brown eyes narrowed scornfully."And as Hokage, I won't allow your rash behavior to put the shinobi of this village in jeopardy just because you have no regard for your own life. Is that clear, Kiba?"

He didn't meet her stern gaze, instead choosing to glare at the floor as he attempted to suppress his primitive instincts. For _her_ sake and no one else's. "Yeah, I got it…"

He pushed pass his former teacher and the ever-quiet Aburame he'd known since his days at the academy, his eyes shielded by the unruly brown bangs he'd allowed to grow out over the years. Akamaru, no longer a tiny puppy but a giant creature big enough for several people to ride on, shuffled anxiously and followed his master as he exited the Godaime's office.

Still facing the Hokage, the red-eyed woman placed one hand on her hip, glancing behind her out of the corner of her eyes. She knew Kiba well enough to know the Inuzuka was no better at controlling his emotions than a wild animal at times— a human with the natural instincts of a beast, who could be spurred into action abruptly with little to no notice. Especially when it came to people he cared about, like Hinata, who he looked after and protected like a younger sister.

She didn't trust his rationalization skills at the moment; he was too emotionally unstable, meaning he was liable to do _anything_.

Before she could voice her concern to the Hokage, however, surprisingly, the bug nin beat her to it. "I'd better go after him. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into if he's left unattended for too long. I apologize, Hokage-sama, but please excuse me," he said in his calm, quiet voice, bowing in respect. The Hokage only nodded, allowing him to be dismissed, and the enigmatic Aburame was gone in a cloud of smoke without another word.

Now Kurenai felt better. Even if Hinata meant well, she hardly ever spoke up against her louder, more outgoing teammate, and was sometimes pushed into going along with whatever it was the dog boy was up to. But Shino had always been the mature, responsible one she could count on to be the voice of reason in her absence. If anyone could set Kiba straight, she knew he could.

* * *

When she woke up hours later, the darkness was all she could fathom. It was chilly, and the air was thick and foggy, making it hard to breathe. She was groggy and her body felt heavy and limp, like she'd been asleep for years. She couldn't remember where she was or what she'd been doing prior to coming to this place, only that she seemed to be alone in a dark room surrounded by a chilling atmosphere, and…that she was lost.

Somehow, she managed to stand, noticing how her legs seemed to sink slightly when she did. The ground wasn't visible through the dense fog, but she felt as though she was sinking with every second she stood still, though for some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to panic as she normally would in this situation. Instead she reassigned herself to accept it as the way things were.

Still, she found herself moving forward, as if driven by some greater force hidden deep inside her, pushing through the mist until she stood in a strange chamber that seemed vaguely familiar. Her glassy unfocused eyes stared straight ahead, and she could feel whatever had been pulling her to this destination release the hold it had over her thoughts and actions, causing her to become aware of everything for the first time since arriving.

Her dazed expression faded and her eyes became wide as she tried to take it all in. Her head moved rapidly from side to side, her thoughts a jumble of confusion and panic. What was this dark place, and how did she get here? She tried to activate her Byakugan, only to find that although she could still turn it on, the ability to see far ahead had been temporarily suppressed somehow.

She stumbled back a bit in perplexity and fright, hearing a strange sloshing sound coming from below her. She noticed the odd pool of murky water she was standing in for the first time as the mist swirled away slightly. Tentatively, she leaned forward to run her hand through the cool pitch black liquid, ripples forming on the surface as she did so.

However, when the Hyuga pulled her hand up from the darkness, she noticed with astonishment that it was still completely dry. How strange. She tried it again, and again got the same result. Then, taking a deep breath and holding it, she plunged her head underwater in an attempt to see if there was anything below the surface. There wasn't as far as she could tell, and she pulled her head back up, unable to hold her breath any longer.

But when she came back up for air, she again found that she was completely dry; not even a drop of water dripped from her hair and face. Even though she'd felt the same way she would've if she was holding her breath under regular water for a long time. Hinata frowned. '_What am I going to do now? I have no idea where I am or how to get out of here…_' she thought forlornly.

It was then that something caught her eyes and she looked down to see a small slip of paper floating by. Delicately cupping the paper in her hands before it could drift away, she carefully studied the unreadable characters scrolled down it in black ink, unable to decipher their meaning. One she could barely make out to be the symbol for "_seal_", and another character she knew was the kanji for the number two, but that was all she could read.

'_What does this mean?_' she wondered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"**It means you are here for a reason." **

She gasped, whirling around instantly at the sound of the low, unfamiliar voice. But she saw nothing but darkness everywhere. She shakily reached for the kunai holster on her right leg, only to find it wasn't there.

Great. Now she was unarmed and unable to activate her kekkai genkai, in a strange and probably hostile environment. Not to mention that she now knew she wasn't alone, and the chances of the unidentified owner of the disembodied voice being an ally were nil to none.

"**Don't be frightened child**," came the voice again, smoother this time, almost tantalizing, "**I can't harm you even if I wanted to.**"

"W-Who are you…?" Hinata said, questioning the unseen entity. "Where i-is your voice coming from?" she tried to be brave and fearless, like her teammates and sensei, like her sister, like her father had always wanted her to be, and most importantly, like _him_.

Two deep, glowing violet eyes with narrow-slitted pupils suddenly appeared, and from the shadows stepped a figure, which Hinata soon recognized as a woman. Hinata gasped; she had shaggy, short-cropped hair the creamy color of fresh oats with black streaks running through it, and smooth olive skin.

A tight sleeveless black ninja dress with dark red flames dancing around the bottom that tied around the waist and hugged her sensuous curves encased her elegant form, stopping four inches above her knees, the open v-neck line showing quite a bit of cleavage. Fishnet tights covered her supple legs and black ninja heels adorned her dainty feet. She was absolutely mesmerizing, the coy smile giving her an intelligent, feral quality.

The strong amount of chakra radiating from her was all but unbelievable considering her gracefully petite size, yet Hinata could tell she had an almost supernatural force surrounding her. The mysterious woman studied the indigo-haired girl's awed expression with smug satisfaction, a wide grin stretching across her face and giving the Hyuga a glimpse of glinting white teeth and unusually sharp canines. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd think they were fangs…

The woman walked forward, causing Hinata to take a few unsure steps back. "**Hello, kitten**," she purred in a low, sultry voice. "**It seems we meet at last.**" The Hyuga heard the gentle sound of tinkling bells as the woman got closer, and the glint of something silver caught her eyes.

She realized that it was a small bell tied on a thick black studded collar dangling from the woman's slender neck that was making the chiming sound. Even stranger still was the rattling of chains, and the silver metal links that hooked onto the side of the collar and extended far into the darkness, out of sight so she couldn't see what it was actually anchored to.

She didn't have time to think about it for very long, however, as the woman placed both hands on the timid kunoichi's shoulders as if to steady herself, dipping her head so low to the delicate junction of her neck and collarbone, Hinata could feel the warm breath against her sensitive skin, causing a wave of shivers from deep inside to erupt and a scarlet blush to flare across her face.

"**Mmm…"** she purred, and then Hinata froze as something wet and warm snaked across her skin, trailing its way up and down her neck, teeth occasionally grazing the pale flesh as the woman nipped and licked it gently.

Hinata was beyond mortified by this alluring yet clearly deranged woman's sensual assaults on her neck. She was pressed so tightly against her, there was no way out of the embrace, and she could feel long nails beginning to dig into her shoulders, making her wince.

The blond was in a world of her own at the moment, and despite Hinata's discomfort, thoroughly enjoyed the pleasure of being able to taste the Hyuga's naturally sweet skin, a low purr of content rumbling from somewhere deep within her throat. To her, there was nothing disgusting or unusual about displaying this level of affection to someone of the same gender. It was only natural for mother's to want to clean their kittens, after all. And in a way, the concepts were the same (or at least from her point of view). She continued her self-proclaimed "duty" adamantly, licking the scarlet-faced Hyuga's cheeks, chin, and forehead.

When she was satisfied with her efforts, she stepped back to admire her handiwork and immediately noticed the warm blush adorning the Hyuga's cherubic face, causing her to grin proudly. When Hinata had finally regained her voice, she slowly opened her mouth to speak, her eyes wide and glassy. "W-what…who …are you…" she managed to murmur hoarsely.

The blond gave another devilish Cheshire cat smile, inclining her head to the side cryptically. "**You'll find out soon enough, kitten.**" she winked, placing a finger to her lips and grinning toothily before she disappeared into the shadows again, and Hinata was jolted back to reality, where she found herself sitting up and panting heavily in the middle of a small yet somehow cozy room. Her face was coated with perspiration and her milky skin was even paler than usual.

'_W-what was that…?_' she wondered, glancing around fearfully. She shakily lifted a ghostly white hand to her feverishly warm forehead before running it through the thick, silken indigo locks. Attempting to stand, she found her legs to be wobbly and unstable and collapsed onto the floor as she grasped for the sheets and dragged them down on top of her.

As she lay there on her back, her vision blanketed by the ebony fabric, she wondered what had happened and where she was. Her memory of events leading up to the strange dream were fuzzy and unfocused, only splotchy images at the corners of her jumbled mind. The sound of a door slowly creaking open slowly, reached her ringing ears, and then a vaguely familiar voice calling out and echoing slightly in the quiet room.

"Hey, Hinata-san, are you still sleeping, un? I brought you your dinner, yeah."

Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the voice to belong to one of her kidnappers, instinctively becoming as still as possible beneath the sheets to elude being noticed. Still, she felt so drained of energy she doubted she could have answered even if she'd wanted to.

When he received no response, the blond former Rock nin became bemused and slightly worried, scratching his scalp with the hand that wasn't holding the tray of hot soup and bread. He glanced around the room with his keen eyes, figuring maybe she was cowering away in a corner somewhere out of fear.

He didn't really blame her. She had been brought here against her will unexpectedly, something he knew he hadn't been too happy about at first. And she seemed like the timid, delicate type, which made him wonder how she'd ever managed to last so long as a kunoichi in the first place.

Placing the tray down on the bedside table and walking further into the room to look for the missing prisoner, he spotted a lump under the blankets on the floor, the occasional rise and fall of the dark sheets alerting him to the cowering kunoichi underneath. Bending down in a crouched position, the blond shinobi carefully lifted the sheet up so as not to startle her; only to be met with the large lavender eyes of the indigo-haired kunoichi he'd been ordered to kidnap.

Misty blue orbs of curiosity and confusion clashed with lilac ones of apprehension. Finally, he blinked, breaking their silent staring contest, his mouth tilting into a quizzical half-pout. "What are you doing on the floor, un? Trying to turn invisible, maybe?" he asked, sounding a bit mirthful, to her surprise. She didn't think S-ranked criminals could have a sense of humor. Albeit, a relatively normal one.

But that didn't mean she would let her guard down so easily. He was still with Akatsuki, and he _had_ kidnapped her, after all. Who knew what else he could possibly be capable of? She sat up, miraculously managing to keep her face as blank as a fresh sheet of paper. Maybe all those years enduring her clan's harsh treatment had been good for something...

"Would it matter if I was? Being invisible would still mean I'd be stuck here." He frowned at this, catching the bitterness laced into her quiet voice. He didn't take her for the sarcastic type, but he figured she had every right to be. Still, for some reason, the kunoichi's words cut deeply, as if she had driven a dagger straight to his heart, and he could feel the rising anger flaring in her chakra.

Was he so horrible that being in a room with him provoked that much contempt? He sighed, lifting a hand to run through his long hair."Let me guess, un. You don't trust me, yeah..." His dejected tone of voice took her by surprise. Why would it hurt to know the prisoner despised him for taking her away from the comforts of her home village? How could a nukenin even _have_ feelings?

"Is there some reason I should?" He had no response for this, knowing full well she was right. Instead, he gave a weak smile and slowly pulled himself to his feet, glancing down at the Leaf nin's defiant face and offering her a hand. She stared at him, clearly cautious, and he chuckled before pulling her onto her feet. She gave an involuntary gasp of surprise, falling into him and clutching on to his forearms for support. "I...I could have gotten up myself...I'm not w-weak..." she said tiredly, though her body ached in protest.

He gave her an amused grin, and she found herself easing up a little, in spite of herself. "I know you're not, un. You wouldn't be here if you were. The Akatsuki doesn't have anything to do with the weak, yeah," he stepped back, and she absently sat down on the bed, thinking.

She knew he was right; but then...why was she really here? The leader, someone who's true identity was unknown to most except his most trusted subordinates, had been purposely vague in explaining her actual part in their nefarious schemes. Whatever it was, Hinata wasn't niave enough to fool herself into believing it was anything beneficial or pain-free for her. Otherwise, why would they have gone through all the trouble of kidnapping her?

"You know, I never wanted to be part of the Akatsuki, either." the blond shinobi's voice pierced through her thoughts, and Hinata found herself listening attentively for some unknown reason. "But they showed up at my village one day and made me the offer to join. When I refused, they slaughtered my comrades and burned half the village down until I finally agreed, yeah."

She gasped in horror, images of smoke, chaos, and people running around in confusion, unwittingly heading straight into their dooms flashing through her mind. "But it wasn't until after Itachi beat me that I gave in..." he murmured, a distant, scornful look on his face. "Ever since then, I've been training hard so I can stand up to his Sharingan in battle." he placed a hand on his forehead and moved the hair shielding his left eye aside so she could see the scope he had fitted over it.

She gaped, staring in awe. "Because of this lens, I can last against his Mangekyo a lot longer than most people." he let the hair fall back into place as his hand once again dropped stiffly to his side, a hard look crossing his facial features. "But I still can't win against him, un. So I'll keep training hard until the day when I'm completely immune to his techniques, yeah."

Hinata felt a sharp pang somewhere deep inside her chest. He, like her, hadn't chosen to leave his village behind for a life as a S-ranked criminal. Instead, his destiny had been unfairly thrusted upon him, just as hers was. She decided that maybe, she could stand to be a little bit more...cooperative to him at least, but no one else.

"...Ano, it's Deidara-san, isn't it?" she asked quietly, staring down at her lap.

"Yeah...that's me, un." he shuffled almost awkwardly, before vaguely motioning towards the forgotten now room temperature food still sitting on the bedside table. "Anyway, I brought you something to eat since I knew Shark-face probably didn't feed you like he was supposed to earlier. And even though you don't wanna be here, un, I hope we can at least get along while you have to stay." he scratched the back of his head and stared at a random spot on the wall.

Not being able to fight it off anymore, Hinata gave a slight smile, small but genuine, knowing that the Akatsuki really was being sincere in what he said.

"Yes, I hope so too..." she whispered.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha, Haruna Yuina skipped merrily down the village streets, feeling like the luckiest kunoichi around. Right now, she was on her way to continue her apprenticeship under her new senpai, Hinata-sensei. When she arrived at the hospital she quickly rushed for the elevator and pressed the button to get to the floor she knew Hinata worked on with the same cheerful spring to her step.

Nothing was going to ruin her good mood today, she told herself. Or at least that was…until she turned the corner and saw the same mean receptionist from the day before sitting behind the front desk and filing her fingernails with perfect disinterest. She quickly ducked back behind the corner and pressed her body flat against the wall.

'_Oh no, not that same snobby receptionist lady again! She'll never let me go to see Hinata-senpai after what happened the other day!' _the young redhead groaned mentally. _'…But there's_ gotta _be some way to get by her…Hey, I got it! I just need a good disguise.' _She smirked, a plan already beginning to formulate itself inside her head.

She did a few basic hand signs and closed her eyes. "Transform," she whispered quietly to herself as a puff of smoke completely covered her body. A few seconds later a very attractive nurse with glasses and a clipboard under one arm walked around the corner, wearing the same uniform the Hyuga had been during her last time at the hospital.

She held her head high and confidently strolled past the front desk, attracting more than a few stares from the male patients sitting in the waiting room lobby, and unfortunately, the very same strict receptionist she'd been trying to avoid. "Excuse me," she called, looking straight at the ginger-haired female as she attempted to hurry by.

Yuina stopped dead in her tracks, her skin practically covered with sweat. _'N-no way! She couldn't have possibly seen through my cover up…could she?' _

Although loud and sometimes even quick-tempered, Yuina had always been very skilled in quick transformations, and made sure to hide any details that could've given her true identity away, including her lime green eyes, which were now a muddy brown, her gingersnap orange hair with the black tips, which was now a deep crimson throughout, and the bright little freckles she'd always wanted to get rid of anyway.

"W-Who me?" she asked, trying to sound calm as she turned to face the brown-haired female behind the desk.

"Yes, _you_," she returned snottily. "Where do you think you're going? You're over an hour late and the patient's room is that way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction Yuina had been heading in.

"O-Oh r-right…of course. S-silly…silly me! I must've forgotten, you know how it is." she inwardly sighed with relief, bonking herself on the head and giggling nervously.

Leiko simply rolled her eyes and handed the girl a vanilla envelope. "Here, this is the patient's medical records. Make sure to update the charts and return them to me when you're finished. Understood?"

Yuina nodded her head. "Yes, of course I do,"

"Good. They're waiting for you in room number 315. Now get going, they've already been there long enough to want to file a complaint, and as the nurse on call, I won't allow this kind of unorthodox behavior." she barked.

"Roger!"

'_Gee, I wonder who dumped dirt down _her_ skirt. With that kind of __**charming **__personality, it'd be a wonder if she wasn't already seeing someone_.' she thought sarcastically, rushing in the direction without a second glance back and wondering what she would do once she got there. There was no way she was qualified to give anyone medical treatment. '_Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wing it…but at least I got past that uppity snob for now,_' she thought gleefully, giggling to herself as she ran.

Leiko stared after her, eyes narrowed as if she suspected something suspicious. '_There's something weird going on…Urgh, oh well, probably just imagining things…But Kami, do I _hate_ interns…' _she thought, before going back to her beloved nails.

When she entered the room she'd been instructed to visit, "Yuri" as Yuina had now decided to call her alias in case anyone asked, was surprised to see none other than her two teammates, Ryouke and Genji waiting rather impatiently inside.

"Yo, what gives? You were supposed to be here a long ti—" the words trailed off into silence as the animated brown-haired boy looked up to see the crimson-haired nurse standing there in the doorway holding the files with her arms folded across her large chest and biting her lip nervously.

Obviously, he was just as drawn to the disguise as all the other male patients had been. She noticed from the corner of her eyes that even Ryouke's gaze was roving over her 'new body' with a look of casual disinterest.

She almost giggled aloud as they practically gawked at her but suppressed it and opted to put on a more professional face as she adjusted her glasses. _'Hmm…since I've got nothing better to do and there's no way I can actually treat the baka, maybe I'll have some fun and tease them for a while to stall for time,_' she thought devilishly.

She slowly walked into the room, shutting the door behind her and wiggling her hips in a very seductive manner. Walking over to Genji first, she reached out a hand and began to curl strands of the rich chocolate locks around her finger, smirking in satisfaction as he sat completely still and silent, totally mesmerized.

"Hello, I'm Yuri-san, and I'll be your nurse for today. Looks like you're here for your monthly check-up, Genji-kun," she said in her low sultry voice. She watched in amusement as the boy's breath literally hitched in his throat and he swallowed hard at the addition of the honorific to his name.

She then proceeded to tantalize her other teammate, who also happened to be her not so secret crush, strolling over to him and carefully sitting on his lap, before throwing her arms around his neck and leaning against his shoulder.

She wiggled around to make herself comfortable, her warm breath fanning his skin as she whispered into his ear. "Well, well, looks like all it takes for you two to notice me are longer legs and a bigger bust," she purred, nipping his earlobe tauntingly. "I didn't realize that you were so shallow, Ryo-kun, but I suppose it'll be nice to know for the future,"

She giggled maliciously in her mind, seeing just how badly her teasing was affecting him, as he grunted uncomfortably and began to move around so she barely felt the brush of something hard poking into her inner thigh, almost causing her to moan aloud in lust.

His eyes widened as the words finally began to sink in and he stared at the redhead who was licking her lips at him, the pieces beginning to fit together in his mind. "Yu-Yuina?" he cried in surprise, jumping up and staring at her in disbelief.

Genji blinked and tilted his head to the side curiously, until he finally caught on, "Y-Yuina-chan…? No way!" he exclaimed, pointing.

She broke out into another fit of wild giggles as both her teammates now stared at her incredulously. "It's about time you two goofballs caught on," she smirked before being enveloped in a white cloud of smoke, leaving the thirteen-year old kunoichi who they were both familiar with standing in her place.

Their mouths just hung open awkwardly; unable to believe they'd been fooled into drooling over their own teammate in such a manner. However, Ryouke was the first to recover and turned away from the other two to hide his slightly reddened face in disgust.

To think he would lose his composure the minute a beautiful nurse walked into the room…and what was worse, it wasn't actually even a real nurse, but his teammate in disguise! And he had sat there and practically allowed her to molest him, all because he couldn't control his own hormonally-driven teenage urges…how… _embarrassing_.

Sure, he was a fourteen-year old boy and these things were bound to happen sooner or later, but if she'd felt his aroused little "_friend_" poking into her lap, then he knew for sure he would just **die** of shame and humiliation.

"Y-Yuina-chan…b-but how could you…and we were…b-but you were like, _hot_ …" Genji was rambling uncontrollably and she was regarding him with a raised eyebrows and amusement playing across her fair features.

"It was a joke. I was trying to get in to see Hinata-sempai, but I knew that snotty receptionist wouldn't let me through unless I had a disguise and so I pretended to be a nurse," she explained nonchalantly, leaning back against the examining table and folding her arms across her chest. "But I guess maybe it worked out a little too well," she sighed, "because she thought I was a _real_ nurse and made me come here to do your examination…when I saw you guys, I just couldn't resist messing with you," She shrugged with a wicked grin.

"Yuina-chan…that is so cruel," Genji groaned, running a hand through his brown hair, causing it to spike up again.

"Not my fault you guys are so shallow," she replied, shrugging indifferently, "So, what were you here for anyway?" she asked.

"Today's the day I get my stitches removed, remember?" he told her, lifting up his shirt to show her the long light pink scar on his upper torso and lower abdomen. She started to blush when she noticed the lean muscles beginning to form on his taut stomach and tanned torso, turning away before she could be caught openly gaping at her goofy brown-haired teammate.

Luckily for her, Genji was as clueless as ever and didn't seem to notice, although the ever quiet raven sitting in the corner did, but said nothing. "I only told you about it like a thousand times in the past two days, and I even asked if you wanted to come, but you said you already had plans," he reminded her.

She nodded once in confirmation, "Sorry, Genji-kun, I had no idea those plans would've caused me to wind up right here at the hospital with you anyway, otherwise, I would've accepted your offer to come with you when you asked me the first time," she said apologetically, leaning over to place a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth without really thinking.

Once she realized what she'd done, however, she turned away, blushing horribly. "Uh, s-sorry…I…I just…"

"Um…it-it's ok, Yuina-chan. I u-u-understand. I'm not mad at y-you anyway," he said, also blushing furiously as he refused to look her straight in the eyes. Ryouke watched the interaction between his two teammates, smirking. '_Heh…I always knew that the baka and the loudmouth were made for each other…_'

"S-So, Ryo-kun, what are you doing here? Unless…you're due in for some kind of check-up, too?" Yuina addressed her normally calm, dark-haired teammate, desperately trying to change the subject.

He regarded her coolly, noticing her freckled face was still brightly flushed, before replying, "Sensei gave us all the day off since Genji is supposed to be getting his stitches out this afternoon and _you_ didn't show up for training," he said, his eyes narrowed almost accusingly as the redheaded girl blushed lightly.

"Heh heh…sorry…" she rubbed her neck sheepishly. She walked over to the examining table and hopped up at the end, her legs swinging over the side, "Anyway…I wonder where the _real_ nurse that was supposed to show up is…" she muttered, placing a hand on her chin in thought.

The brunette sitting on the examining table frowned. "I don't know, but…we've been waiting for like, _ever_ now, my side itches, and worst of all…I'm absolutely **staaarving**!" he finished with a pitiful, child-like whine.

His dark-haired teammate, who was now leaning casually against the wall, rolled his eyes, and the redheaded kunoichi placed her hands on her hip and growled low underneath her breath at his immature behavior. "You are such a _boy_," she stated irritably.

He blinked, not understanding the implications of her words, and tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. "Of course I am. What else _would_ I be, Yuina-chan?"

She slapped a hand over her face in exasperation at her teammate's cluelessness, ready to scold him again, when, also getting impatient, Ryouke stood up and headed toward the door. Instantly, she followed with her eyes, the stitched boy having been completely pushed to the back of her mind again. "Wh-where are you going, Ryo-kun?" she asked fretfully, standing up to walk over to him.

Genji pouted openly, annoyed that he was always so easily forgotten by his feisty red-haired teammate whenever the smooth, dark-haired boy came around. Sure, he knew she, like many other girls from their academy class, had been absolutely smitten with him for a while now, but he had harbored a small crush on her for just as long, one that had only grown with time.

And even though he was sure she didn't feel the same way, he still wished she'd acknowledge him a little bit more from time to time. He absently lifted a hand to the spot where she'd kissed him, relishing the way her soft, supple lips had felt against his skin. He sighed softly. If only she'd notice him, then life would be perfect…

The dark-haired youth grabbed the shiny silver doorknob and began to twist, "I'm going to see what the holdup is," he replied evenly.

"W-wait, I'll come with you!" she volunteered immediately, already following at his heels.

"H-Hey!" Genji protested, his pout now a full-blown frown, "What about me? You guys just can't leave me here!

"Sssh! You stay here in case someone comes back to check on you!" Yuina hissed, one hand on her hip. He pouted again, but didn't try to argue. Leaning forward slightly, the older boy slowly opened the door a crack and peered out.

Two nurses were standing just outside the door, whispering urgently to each other, and instinct told him to be quiet and listen. "…So she doesn't didn't show up…and there was no note or anything? Wow, that doesn't sound like Hyuga-san at all…" a tall, slender bleach blond with her hair twisted and pulled in a side ponytail was saying.

Ryouke felt his eyes narrow alertly. He remembered the indigo-haired woman who'd first stitched and treated Genji's wound introducing herself as Hyuga Hinata. There was only one clan with that last name in the village, and it was rare for a Hyuga to become a medic, besides.

He sensed the presence of his only female teammate behind him, and felt her hand grip his right shoulder firmly for support. His muscles tensed automatically, but he didn't try to move or jerk away. He didn't want to alert the nurses that they were listening, and obviously, Yuina was feeling anxious, hearing the nurse's words. So he would allow her to use his shoulder for support…but only this once.

"Yeah, I know. She's always so courteous, and I can't remember her ever taking a single sick day since she started working here. I wonder if something happened…" the other nurse, a woman with straight, sandy brown locks, a lightly freckled, glowing complexion and vivid turquoise eyes who was rather miniscule in size compared to her colleague replied.

Behind the raven-haired boy, the redhead's eyes became wide and unfocused, her mind spiraling into turmoil. She clutched his shoulder tighter reflexively and pressed herself further into his lean back, trying to hear as much of the conversation as possible without being seen. By now, Genji, who had been watching his teammates' reactions in the doorway the whole time, had gotten curious and gotten up to investigate for himself.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you guys just standing so still like that?" he asked in his normal voice, not bothering to whisper. His teammates both turned to give him harsh looks, silently telling him to shut up. He flinched, waving his hands around nervously. "Ok, ok…" he said quickly. "I get it; I'll shut up." He added in a softer tone. "sheesh…"

The smaller woman narrowed her eyes in a look of deep contemplation, causing her freckled face to scrunch up in a way that made her look far younger than she really was, "You know, maybe…" the petite woman paused as if contemplating whether or not she should continue.

"Maybe what?" her companion urged, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against a nearby wall.

"Well, I had to go to the main lobby to deliver some forms earlier this morning and I saw Tsunade-sama talking to one of the receptionists working the counter— the stuck-up one— and I remember her asking about when Hyuga-san last checked out, if she noticed any suspicious characters hanging around lately, stuff like that."

"_Wooow~_!" the tall blond screeched in such a way it caused the trio listening behind the door to jump slightly, "_the_ Lady Tsunade really made a personal visit to our floor? She hardly ever comes to this floor, it's usually just her assistant, Shizune-san who handles the business or runs errands." She finished breathlessly.

"Yeah, well, she came today, and if the Hokage herself asks about it, then you know it's something serious."

The trio drew back as the blond nurse cast a skeptical look in their direction. "What's wrong, Chiza?" her colleague asked.

"I thought I saw something moving…hey, aren't those kids still supposed to be waiting in there?" she asked nonchalantly, twirling a strand of hair.

"Hm…yes, I suppose we should go attend to them then."

"What? Are you kidding, I'm on break in five minutes! See ya, I'm gonna go grab some mocha!" and with that she hurried away to the lounge room.

The short woman sighed and shook her head, seemingly used to this kind of behavior from her colleague. She turned toward the room to go proceed with the genin's examination and the three young ninja scrambled away from the door.

When the real nurse walked in with the clipboard in hand, she found the group acting odd. The dark-haired boy was leaning casually against a corner, looking bored, while the girl sat in a chair examining her fingernails nonchalantly, and the clueless-looking one with the shaggy brown hair sat on the examining table swinging his legs. All their poses seemed random enough, yet somehow, weirdly..._forced_.

She shrugged it off and proceeded to give the boy his check-up. Almost an hour later, the grueling task of removing all twenty-nine stitches was finally done, and not a minute too soon in Genji's opinion. "Yeah! I'm stitch-free again!" he exclaimed excitedly, attempting to hop off the table, only to stumble as a searing pain shot through his side, causing him to double over groaning.

"Are you ok, Genji?" his female teammate asked worriedly, rushing over to support him. She moved his hands out of the way and gingerly touched his now scarred side, causing him to flinch a little.

"Oooh...what's wrong with me? I feel like I got ripped open with a kunai..." he groaned, clutching his throbbing side.

"Careful, you just got your stitches out, so you might be a little sore for a while," the nurse said, writing something else down on her clipboard.

"C'mon, baka, we'll walk you home." his other teammate offered, calmly walking over to his unoccupied side and putting an arm around his shoulder for support.

Yuina thanked the nurse for her help and followed her teammate out of the hospital, only one thing really on her mind: find out what happened to Hinata if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

"Shikamaru, are you listening? SHIKAMARU?"

"…What? Yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time…" The lazy genius turned a weary eye to the ranting blonde currently standing before him, looking very pissed off with her hands on her hips, letting him know he was in for one hell of a lecture.

He'd been enjoying his time off from work, relaxing, and just trying to stay cool the best he could, when a very livid young woman had suddenly appeared, garishly reminding him of his duties to help proctor the Jonin exams being held in little less than a month in the most bothersome of ways.

Apparently, she'd found out that he'd neglected to turn in his physical examination form (which in his opinion was pointless to begin with) and sign the proctoring agreement waver stating what the risks and responsibilities of officiating the Exams were.

Though the actual Exams themselves were still a ways off, Ino insisted on him being prepared, as paperwork from potential proctors had to be turned in early to be looked over and approved by the Hokage herself, who already had a mountain of documents piling up on her desk and was quite "busy" with her other leisurely hobbies (or getting stone-faced drunk and gambling until she was as broke as Ino after a two for one sale at her favorite clothing stores, simply put).

Of course, as usual, Shikamaru didn't see what the big fuss was all about, and that only served to make his female teammate even angrier as she was sure he was putting off his work on purpose just so he could goof off around the village with the excuse of having nothing better to do.

He had given up trying to explain that this wasn't the case to her a long time ago (although he hadn't made much of an effort to start off with) and simply resorted to hiding out somewhere quiet whenever he got wind that Ino would be on the warpath until he was sure she'd calmed down again—of course in Ino's case this wasn't saying much.

'_Sheesh…with a woman as troublesome as Ino, I don't see why I should even bother…_' With his head carefully resting in one palm and his trademark bored look plastered to his face, he very skillfully proceeded to tune Ino out as she continued to let the barrage of insults roll.

"…lazy jerk…unmotivated bum…always slacking off early and—" He sighed deeply as the harsh words continued to spill out.

There were _so_ many things he'd rather be doing at the moment. Watching the clouds, taking a nap, playing a good game of Shogi with Asuma, eating barbeque with Choji, _not_ listening to Ino nag him about how he always wasted his time—oh wait, he was already doing that one…but still, it would feel good not to have to hear that annoying buzzing in his ears…

"Nara Shikamaru, don't you_** dare **_try and tune me out when I'm scolding you!" He put his head in his hands and groaned.

'_I wonder how much easier my life would've been if I'd stayed in Suna with Temari…' _But it was only wistful wondering.

Even with all the persuasion from Temari to come back and be an ambassador for Suna and live with her and her brothers in the Kazekage mansion, he'd actually been motivated enough to refuse her offer in favor of staying in Konoha to fulfill his duties as a shinobi there instead.

In truth, while Shikamaru was indeed very loyal to the Leaf Village, that wasn't exactly his primary reason for staying. Even though he might never have openly admitted it, the loud, short-tempered blond that was currently talking his ear off had grown on him as much as anything else, giving him an extra special reason to stay put.

Plus, it would've been way too much of a hassle for him to travel back and forth so much just to visit his friends and family at home, not to mention the negotiation meetings…

As an ambassador he'd essentially be going everywhere the Kazekage did, or sometimes, instead of, to assure that relations with the other nations were still strong and stable and that the Sand's leader would be welcomed warmly upon arrival.

All of these things combined, were, in the words of Shikamaru's favorite phrasing "too troublesome" and, therefore, not worth bothering with.

Yet, did Ino ever consider any of this when she was lecturing him out of his skull? No, this was the thanks he got for sacrificing so much just to be with her, instead.

If only there were some way to make Ino realize everything he'd done for her without seeming too boastful…he was a simple guy and was never big on bragging, after all. Then, a devilish idea struck him in a fleeting moment of inspiration, and a slow, wicked smirk curled its way across his lips.

Finally, after ten whole minutes of nonstop yelling on Ino's part, she stopped, thoroughly winded, trying to catch her breath. Now, this was his chance.

He stood up, taking the opportunity to walk over to her and grab her face in his hands. He looked down into two big, bright pools of clear sky blue eyes full of shock before firmly pressing his lips against hers in a long, passionate kiss.

Deciding to deepen the kiss, he easily gained entrance to her mouth after catching her by surprise and allowed his tongue to explore everything she had to offer him. Her taste was sweet like candy dumplings and her scent was fresh and pleasantly flowery, as always.

After five minutes or so, he pulled back, still smirking with a very satisfied look at finally having found a way to be able to shut Ino up and fluster her at the same time. She was twice as winded as before, both hands shakily grabbing onto his shoulders as she leaned into him for support, huffing all the while. Her cheeks were flushed bright red and the embarrassment of being caught off guard and then cut off in such a way was clearly evident in her sparkling azure eyes.

"Heh…looks like I finally found your off switch, eh?" He asked musingly, hands now stuffed casually in his pockets, the triumphant smirk never leaving his face.

"Shi…Shikamaru…" she panted, "Th-that wasn't fair…" She was pouting now, pale blue eyes fixed to him with an almost genuinely pitiful look. He turned his head slightly, purposely avoiding the eye contact. Damn this woman, she knew that no matter what, he could never resist that pouty face…

He gave her a quick kiss on top of her head before turning away again. "All's fair in love and war, Ino. You should know that by now," he mumbled lazily, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer towards him again.

The lazy Nara genius was now feeling quite contented with himself, having triumphed over his loud, bossy girlfriend, when their moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of flapping wings and the noisy caw of a crow. Both ninja looked up to see the bird perched just over head, cleaning its feathers with a sharp yellow beak, a small scroll tied to one of its legs. Shikamaru clicked his tongue and the bird fluttered down to land on his outstretched arm.

Ino snapped the scroll from around its leg, and after giving one final caw of confirmation, it lifted itself up on sturdy black wings and took off until it was just a speck on the horizon that separated land from sky.

The Nara genius took the scroll from the blonde's hands, unrolled it, and began to read, his eyes scanning the piece of parchment. "Well, what's it about?" Ino asked anxiously as she leaned forward to peek from over his shoulder.

"…Dunno…just says to come to the Hokage Tower ASAP…apparently, there's trouble," he mumbled in one of his rare moments of complete attentiveness.

Ino saw the expression on her boyfriend's face and knew it must've been something serious, "It says you're supposed to come too…and, we should round up Choji." he continued solemnly.

She smirked, flicking some strands of hair from her face and placing one hand on her hip. "Good… because I was going to come even if it didn't."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a man who'd spent almost his whole life in pursuit of one driving ambition. For a long while now, it had been the very reason behind his existence...or at least he'd thought so. Until that battle months ago-though it already felt like years. He'd nearly destroyed not only himself, but his only surviving family, and for what purpose? Something as petty as the lust for revenge, conceived under false pretenses?

He hated remembering how foolish and blinded he'd been by such a self-destructive desire, and thus, he hated to rest for any long period of time. Especially for sleep. Resting gave his mind time to wander, something he couldn't focus on when he was occupied with training. But resting made the old memories resurface, and brought them back to life all over again. Therefore, he usually prolonged allowing his body to enter a state of unconsciousness as often as possible, becoming a borderline insomniac.

For the young Uchiha knew that whenever he slept, he dreamt, and his dreams as of late had been none too pleasant...

_He jumped swiftly through the treetops, his cloak billowing behind him and his teammates not far behind. This was it. The final confrontation he'd been anxiously awaiting almost his entire life. And this time, after training so hard and coming so far, _he_ would be triumphant._

_As the sight of the abandoned old house came into view, the raven-haired man signaled for his team to hang back, and they each nodded compliantly, understanding the silent command. This was his fight, and they were not to interfere._

_He landed on the ground below smoothly with a dull thud, narrowing his coal eyes at the cloaked figure on the other end of the clearing. He felt the familiar surge of adrenaline pumping through his veins, but pushed it away as he grabbed the hilt of his Kusanagi. Being rash and rushing into things had been his mistake in the past._

"_Brother…I've come just as you've told me to," he began, slowly drawing the deadly blade from its sheath. "And this time…I'll make sure this is your final battle."_

_The elder of the two closed his eyes, his exact thoughts at the moment completely indiscernible. "…Very well then. If your intent is to kill me, then come at me with everything you have. Show me the extent of your strength…little brother."_

_The younger charged his elder with his blade in hand, channeling the chakra from his body into the metal of the lethal sword. The sound of crackling electricity filled the air as Kusanagi conducted the chakra into lightning, and Sasuke held the sword high above his head, poised to strike. Itachi stood still, his eyes remaining closed shut, sensing his brother's movements and using the vibrations he felt in the ground as his signal. _

_The Akatsuki disappeared in a puff of smoke just as the sharpened metal made contact with his body, causing the young ninja to skid to a halt. Whirling around, his dark eyes already bleeding into the crimson color of his bloodline limit, he searched the area for his brother's chakra, pinpointing it quickly. But it wasn't quick enough, as he soon felt a strong tug at his ankles._

_Growling, he looked down, preparing to slash at the hands holding him in place, only to feel something cold pressed against his neck. He jerked his head to the side, only to see the stoic face of his older sibling staring back at him._

_Before he could lift his blade to strike, another hand grabbed the arm holding Kusanagi and wrenched it forward, causing it to fall from his hands. The younger raven scowled, muttering a few colorful curses angrily. He should've known better… "Foolish little brother, you should know better than to think I would allow you to defeat me so easily," _

_The hands holding his ankles disappeared, as did the feeling of metal at his throat, only to be replaced by the steel grip of his brother's hand instead. He brought his hands up to grip his brother's, digging his nails as deep into the flesh as they would go, but otherwise showing no signs of discomfort._

_Struggling now would only make it worse. He had to wait for an opportunity to launch a counterattack. Itachi squeezed harder, despite the younger Uchiha's nails drawing blood from his skin, intent on making sure his brother knew he was in for a long fight."You claim to be powerful enough to kill me…but I'm starting to wonder…if you're really strong enough to keep your promise. …You've indeed improved considerably since our last battle, but compared to me…" _

_He swiftly kneed his younger brother in the abdomen, knocking the air from his lungs, then, tossing him into the air as if he were a rag doll, Sasuke found himself sailing toward the ground at a speed so fast that it would've been impossible to see without his Sharingan. A pair of arms grabbed him from behind and pushed him down so he would take the brunt of the impact when they landed._

"_You're still weak, baby brother…" a cold voice whispered in his ear. He gritted his teeth in contempt, his blood suddenly boiling with rage and the bloodlust in him resurfacing stronger than ever. Regaining his senses just in time, the younger Uchiha was able to flip them in midair, kicking his brother in the chest, and rapidly performing hand signs at the same time. _

_"Fire Style: Ultra Fire Bullets!" He flipped to land safely on the ground as he watched his brother's form be engulfed by the intense flames of his attack. _

_He stood at his full height and swiftly reclaimed his sword. Slowly approaching the crater where his brother's body lay, he found Itachi lying on his side, breathing heavily. His cloak was badly torn and scorched in places, the mesh undershirt he wore underneath was ripped, and bruises covered his normally flawless face. _

_For a moment, all he could do was stare down at his brother in silent awe. He had never seen Itachi look so low before. Growing up, his brother had appeared god-like and invincible. A prodigy even among geniuses who didn't seem to know the meaning of words like "fear" or abide by any other of the unspoken set of rules other mortals had to follow. _

_To think he had been the cause of so much damage to such a powerful shinobi was almost too much to comprehend. Itachi gave a rasping cough, blood splattering onto the ground beside him. "...Sasuke…you've become even more powerful than I imagined."_

_Again, Sasuke was caught off guard by the bluntly spoken words almost resembling a compliment. However, he quickly remembered his goal and slowly approached his brother, eyes burning with pure hatred and power."I lived in fear...training every day, and hating you with every fiber of my being, just like you told me to. Now I can finally fulfil my lifelong ambition by destroying you here and now." He stood menacingly over his brother's kneeling form, sword at the ready, "So prepare to die, Uchiha Itachi!" _

He jolted awake, his eyes wide and his senses on high alert. He glanced around at his surroundings to find himself at the campsite their search group had set up mere hours ago.

He was up in one of the higher branches of a tree just on the edge of the camp fire pit, Naruto snoring loudly a few branches down, and Sakura sitting up and keeping watch near the base. Leaning over to look down, he saw his irritating replacement character, Sai, sitting by the campfire with his sketchbook in hand, busily drawing something and looking up to the night sky every now and again.

He could just make out the forms of the older Hyuga, Hinata's stoic cousin, scouting near the edge of the camp a short distance away, his bun-haired partner not too far behind. He vaguely wondered if the two were seeing each other; it sure wouldn't have been a surprise with how they were always together. The faint chakra signatures of the ANBU who were hiding in the shadows of the treetops all around them caught his attention, and he inwardly scowled.

He still wasn't sure why the Hokage had forced him to go along with the search party while keeping Itachi in Konoha to run "tests" as she'd vaguely mentioned. He was techniqually still a flight-risk after all. Not that he was really complaining about being out of the village again. After romaing around freely as a rogue nin for so long, it felt strange and uncomfortable to be confined in one place.

Still, traveling with the blond idiot, his perverted old mentor, and his former pink-haired fan girl, along with the assortment of other idiots and freaks that had come along, was not exactly Sasuke's idea of a "relaxing roadtrip". Of course, it wasn't meant to be. They were to search for the missing Hyuga heiress, and report anything new they found to the Hokage immediately. Then, once they pinpointed her location, the second part of the rescue operation would begin.

It was simple enough more or less; Sasuke just didn't like the idea of being babysat by the ANBU who were also assigned to their group. But he could put his aggravation aside for the moment. They had more important things to worry about. Like where the Hyuga was, and if she was alive (not that he cared), who had taken her, and why she'd been kidnapped in the first place.

Something in his chest stirred and fluttered almost anxiously as he thought of the warming smiles, gentle touches, soft voice, and kind nature of the lavendar-eyed angel that he'd reluctantly grown accustomed to. She had simply wiggled her way into his life, and involuntarily, somehow became a part of it, as much as his own skin was a part of him. Now, the thought of her not being there seemed almost unimaginable in a strange and inexplicably unsettling way.

When had he grown so fond of her presence? When did her intoxicating scent start to soothe him? When had she slipped past all his barriers and found a way so far down under his skin it sent a constant tingling sensation running through his body just to be close to her? He didn't know, and he didn't like it. He resented feeling as if he were unable to control his own thoughts and emotions (or the fact that he even _had_ these emotions, for that matter). And it was all because of **her**.

Looking into the night sky, stars gleaming brightly as if trying to outshine each other, he made a vow to himself: he _would_ find the Hyuga, and when he did, she would pay for what she'd done to him. One way or another, he would make sure she paid.

* * *

**So...was it long or what? I told you I'd find a way to make up for it! Anyway, I hope you picked up on some of the major clues in this chapter, because i won't be revealing anymore until the next chapter (who knows when that'll be...). Hanabi's jealousy and resentment towards Hinata will have a major effect on the plot, as will Akatsuki's true intentions, but i won't say anything other than that. ;P Nyah! **

**I'm not really sure where the ShikaxIno fluff came from, honestly. I just started typing and it kinda fit into place on its own. It was definitely NOT in the original story-plot, that's for sure. ****Ehehe…sorry, ShikaxTema fans, but I really don't like that pairing very much for some reason. InoxShika just seems to work better for me. Oh, and I HATE the InoxChoji pairing! I mean seriously, I know chubby guys need love too, but what's up with that? **

**But anyway, before I get too far gone with my rants here, please review and tell me what you think, ok? It'd be MUCH appreciated, as always. Your reviews always make me feel loved and appreciated and help me to pick myself up and keep going when I'm feeling down. I cannot possibly thank you guys enough for all the love and support you give! **

**And…also on another note, I was trying to figure out a way to add Hinata's family and team eight in this chapter without making it too jumbled and disorganized, and I came up with the plot above at the last minute. I think it turned out pretty well, actually, but please let me know what you think. So if this authoress could continue to receive lots of wonderful reviews from all the fantastic and supportive readers out there, she'd feel much obliged.**

**Ciao for now, until next time!**

**AND DON'T FORGET to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. A Whole Fraction of the Truth

**Sorry about the long delay! You tend to lose track of time when you get caught up in the day to day dramas of life. XD But anyway, I'm back with the next chapter, and I promise the next installment isn't far behind. In fact I'm already more than three-quarters of the way through with it as of today. So I'm sure you guys will be relieved to know that the next update shouldn't take that long. Especially now that I'm on summer break.**

**Anyway, probably not as much fluffy stuff in this chapter as you guys might've hoped for, considering how long a wait it was. And I really do apologize (personally I prefer writing the light, fluffy stuff as opposed to the gorey battle scenes). But it had to be done before the story could progress, so just try to hang in there and be patient for now.**

**Thank you all so much for supporting me! I look forward to continuing this story with you behind me.**

**P.S.**

**Flashbacks told in **_'italics'._

**Flashbacks within flashbacks told in "**_**bold italics". **_

_**Also scenes from the flashback are tacken directly from chapters #384-385 in the manga, courtesy of .net**_

* * *

Chapter Ten:

_A Whole Fraction of the Truth_

* * *

**I**t was late when Hinata was jerked from the small mattress she'd been provided, hoisted onto her feet and dragged along, down the quiet corridors of the dark base. It took her a few extra seconds to register what was happening, and even then she found she still didn't have the strength to resist.

So she allowed herself to be pulled along, turning her head as much as she could to glare defiantly at her captor. She couldn't see very well in the darkness without the help of her Byakugan to aid her, but she caught sight of dark cloth that seemed to cover most of the person's face, and green eyes that glowed eerily in the darkness.

She attempted once more to activate her kekkei genkai, a short flutter of joy surfacing in her stomach when she felt the familiar pop of veins around her eyes.

But the glee was short lived as a rough jerk jarred her head forward, making her neck snap painfully, and something sharp and metal was pressed against her exposed neck.

"It'd be in your best interest not to do anything to provoke the situation, given your delicate position." A low voice growled close to her ear.

Hinata turned away, deactivating her Byakugan and seething inwardly at not being able to at least fight back. Once again, she found herself caught in a position where she was vulnerable and powerless to do anything to help herself.

They continued along for a while, turning countless corners and entering dozens of passages before she was finally pulled into a chamber, and shoved forward roughly, falling to her knees with a sore grunt. A large hand kept a firm grip on her wrists, preventing her from moving.

Unlike the long row of corridors they had passed through, that were dimly lit by candles lining the walls, this room was completely black, to the point of having zero visibility.

She lifted her head slowly, only to lock on to the same pair of cryptic Minnegan eyes she'd seen before. The ones that belonged to the man who was apparently behind this whole thing.

"Hyuga-san…it's so nice of you to join us." he sneered condescendingly. Several more candles flickered on, and Hinata could now just barely see the outline of the man's face. A cynical smirk shone out from the darkness as he walked forward.

Her eyes widened as his physical features became clearly visible to her for the first time. Spiky, bright orange hair jutted up in every direction, contrasting pallid skin, and she couldn't help but gape at all the piercings that took up a large amount of his facial features. His cold eyes studied her in return, before a slow smirk made its way to his lips.

He kneeled down, lightly letting his fingers trail down the side of her smooth face, before bringing her chin up, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. She squirmed inwardly and he tightened his grip. "Heh…just relax. We're going to do a few exercises to see how strong those eyes of yours are."

She gasped quietly, "M-My eyes…?"

"Kakuzu, make sure she's restrained. Hidan, bring the equipment." Something long, thin, and slick began to snake around her wrists, ankles, mouth and neck, holding her in place. She struggled as she felt an unfamiliar chakra signature approaching her, and then something strange being placed over her eyes.

It was cold, causing her to shiver, and it felt smooth like metal. She heard the click as it was locked in place at the back of her head, and her heart thudded in her throat. She was now completely immobile, outnumbered, and blinded by some sort of odd device.

Naturally her body told her to stay on high-alert, and she tried to sense if there were anymore unseen enemies nearby by activating her Byakugan. But something wasn't quite right. Her limbs suddenly felt heavy and her eyes felt oddly numb, while her head felt light as if she was unable to focus on anything.

Then a sharp pain shot through her skull starting at her temples, causing her to cry out. It felt as if someone was drilling into her skull while hammering rusty nails through it.

She continued to scream as she felt the metal device tightening around her eyes, before it stopped and the pain slowly began to fade.

The bindings around her body had loosened by this time, allowing her to collapse on the hard cave floor. She panted heavily, her heart still racing as the memory of that terrifying moment replayed itself inside her head.

She curled up, whimpering quietly, still unable to see anything. "Heh…looks like it works." She could hear someone saying from above her.

"Yes. This is quite pleasing that all our efforts in developing it were successful." Another she knew by now as Pein's voice agreed.

"Wha-What d-did you do… to m-me?" the Hyuga managed to ask weakly.

"Simple. We've created a device that will allow us to make full use of your natural abilities. By tapping into the power of the Byakugan we can study every aspect of its design thoroughly. The device reads the pattern of your cornea when you use your bloodline limit, and administers a certain amount of pain according to how intensely the power of your chakra happens to be at the time. That happened to be the lowest setting you just experienced." she gasped quietly, not believing what she was hearing.

"But don't worry…" he continued slowly, and she had a feeling what he was about to say next would be even worse, "it'll get better over time. This stimulation is meant to boost the power of your eyes, not weaken them. They're a key asset to our plans after all. After you learn to deal with the intense pain, I guarantee you'll notice your Byakugan getting stronger and stronger. Your endurance will be far greater than any other Hyuga's, your range of attack will increase, and the repercussions of this training won't be as…crippling."

"B-But what's…the point of i-it all…?" she gasped, still trembling slightly from the aftershock.

A hard kick to the back of her head caused her to cry out, blood splattering on the ground as she gave a harsh cough, "We're the one asking the fucking questions around here, bitch." A cold voice sneered, and she recognized it as the one who had been talking to Pein a moment ago.

"Hidan, try to refrain from being so abusive for the time being. She's no good to our plans if she's damaged and weak. We're trying to go about this delicately, after all." Pein's voice reprimanded. She felt heavy hands around the back of her head, and then the cold metal snapping free.

"Fine," the foul-mouthed Jashinist sneered, grabbing a fistful of Hinata's hair and giving a twisted smirk as he took in the sight of her blank eyes and battered face. "But when it's all said and done I better get to have some fuckin' fun." Hinata shivered as he released her hair, allowing her to fall back to the cold floor with a sickening crack.

"You really need to learn to curb your destructive tendencies to a minimum when we're not on missions. It's costing us a fortune," another voice added gruffly.

As her pale eyes drifted shut, she vaguely heard him respond, "Fucking bite me." before the world once again faded to black.

* * *

_His sword cut through the flesh like it was slicing air, impaling the elder and crushing his right lung. The younger stood above him triumphantly as the satisfying squelch met his ears, before the body before him dissolved into feathers._

_He cursed feverishly. His target had managed to elude him once again, but he wouldn't give up. This battle wasn't over, not by a long shot. He turned deftly to the side, narrowly dodging the sudden blow just as the loud clang of metal filled the air. _

_A low grunt escaped his throat as he pushed back against the glinting metal being thrust at him. Even though he was blocking with all his might, he couldn't help but notice how calm the other was, like he wasn't even breaking a sweat._

_He didn't have time to dwell on this, however, as Itachi suddenly started pushing against his blade with even more force, as if what he'd been exerting before wasn't even a fraction of his full strength. Sparing a quick glance down the younger noticed his opponent's left foot rising into the air as if seeing it in slow motion, veering right only to receive the full impact of the other knee being thrust into his abdomen._

_He clutched his now throbbing torso in surprise, unable to block the hand that went shooting by his head to secure the back of his cloak. The young ninja barely had time to register this as he was flung from behind and slammed into the ground with devastating force. _

_His lower backside seared with pain, as he shakily rose to his feet, flipping out of the crater that had formed as a result of the impact to put some distance between himself and his foe. His sword still stuck in the ground where it'd fallen after the attack. _

_Almost instinctively, his fingers wove themselves into the all-too familiar hand signs as the unmistakable sound of chirping filled the air. His flesh felt white-hot as he concentrated his chakra into the bright ball of blue energy forming in his palm, crackling and twisting as if it had life of its own._

_The elder shinobi stood watching his younger brother in what could almost be called awe as said ninja charged him, a look of raw determination blazing in his eyes. Reclaiming the Kusanagi with one hand, Sasuke slammed the other palm containing the crackling energy into the ground, smirking as the electricity wove a jagged path to his brother's feet, Itachi continuing to watch the Chidori Current advance toward him, clearly intrigued._

_Just as the Current reached him he jumped, avoiding being struck by the potent charge. _

_But something still wasn't right... His eyes widened in disbelief. Blood flew through the air. His blood. He looked into the sneering face of the young avenger, shock clearly written across his own features. So the Chidori attack…had been a diversion. Gravity took control of the situation and he felt himself plummeting down, Kusanagi still impaled through his body, and his brother still twisting the hilt, driving it even further._

_He stared into the now blank eyes of his brother, almost fully impaled on his sword, blood gushing freely from his mouth. Shakily, he lifted a finger to point over the shoulder of his younger sibling, and the shock of the sting on his cheek that followed caused Sasuke's head to draw back in surprise. The bruise from a hand marring his pale skin. _

_But it wasn't nearly as unbelievable as the sight of his older brother, completely unscathed, perched atop a large throne-like seat at the top of the stone shrine's platform. He looked as apathetic and alert as ever, as if intently watching a performance._

_The young Uchiha felt his body quaking with rage as the form of his 'brother' once again turned into a mass of squawking birds, all flapping and fluttering as they took to the skies, feathers drifting through the air._

"_Just like last time..." Sasuke muttered bitterly, "making crows with your little genjustu while saying that exact same line."_

"_The end is a long ways off," Itachi replied, "But I'm willing to listen. What do you want to know?" he intoned, his tone was as patient and calm as a saint's. _

_And it was infuriating. "Have you gone deaf?" the younger brother snapped angrily, his lips curled back in a snarl._

_But the elder didn't respond. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as a blade pierced through his midback, coming out on the other side. He stared down at the sword in shock, blood pouring from his mouth as a pair of murderous red eyes leered from the shadows; the wielder of the blade crouched hidden behind his seat._

_The Akatsuki watched as his brother's body began to dissolve into a tangled mass of scales before his very eyes, as several long snakes slithered across the ground. "Genjutsu..." he gasped shortly, hearing a cold sneer from behind him._

"_I __**said**__ 'this is the __**end**__', you murderous, traitorous __**fuck**__!" the young avenger hissed, his tone as numbing and sharp as ice, surging through the veins of his brother. "But before I kill you...I have one last question..."_

_His mind was racing right now, and he thought back to what Itachi had told him on the night he'd killed their clan, all those years ago. _

"_**Go to the main hall of the Nakano Shrine...beneath the seventh tatami mat from the back wall, on the right side, is our clan's secret meeting place. The true purpose of our clan's eye techniques...and its secrets are recorded there. If you can awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan, then there will be three people who can use it, including myself. And if you do, only then will letting you live have meant something. Hahaha..." He laughed cynically, walking away without so much as sparing his younger brother a second glance.**_

_Sasuke's mind snapped back to the present and his scowl deepened at the memory. "Now answer me this, unless you want to know what real pain is!"_

_His brother was silent for a minute as if in his own trance, before replying, "You avoided striking a fatal blow on purpose..."_

"_Who is the third Uchiha survivor?" Sasuke demanded, "the other Sharigan user that you told me about?"_

_The elder only closed his eyes in thought. If he was surprised by his brother's question he didn't show it. "What do you know about him?" he asked finally._

"_I know that he's next on my list after I kill you. That's why," the young avenger replied simply._

"_You? Kill him?" Itachi retorted, his tone laced with dry skepticism._

"_On that night, when you said there was a third person, I realized it that it could only be someone you didn't kill, which meant that he must've helped you wipe out the rest of the clan." The younger brother stated matter-of-factly._

_A thin smirk lined Itachi's lips. "Even you couldn't kill the entire Uchiha Police Force by yourself." he continued._

"_So you figured it out."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_Uchiha Madara."_

_Sasuke's face flashed with a jolt of recognition, thinking back to his conversation with the Nine-Tailed Fox before. __**"Those eyes... and a chakra more sinister than my own— just like...Uchiha Madara."**_

"_He was one of Konoha's founders and the first person ever to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan." his brother's words brought him back to reality._

"_Founder? If that was true, he'd be long dead!" he retorted, finding this impossible to comprehend. "Stop screwing around!"_

"_Madara is very much alive. Whether or not you choose to believe me is up to you..." Itachi replied calmly._

"_I've had enough of your bullshit!" the younger Uchiha raged._

"_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That is how they define 'reality'." Itachi continued. "But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'? Merely vague concepts... their 'reality' may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to be simply living in their own world then, shaped by their own beliefs?"_

"_What are you getting at...?" Sasuke urged, now finding himself more confused than ever at listening to his brother's ramblings._

"_Like the way you decided that Madara must be dead. Like the way you believed me to be a kind, caring brother..." he stated._

_An image of himself as a small child, being carried home by Itachi after spraining his ankle flashed through his mind. He was smiling happily, his arms fastened around the elder's neck, hugging him close. Then another memory came, this time of Itachi jabbing him in the forehead as he had regularly done as a form of teasing him. _

_Though it was a gesture he'd often pretended to be annoyed by, Sasuke had known it to be one of the forms his brother showed affection towards him, and this knowledge had made the daily bruising of his forehead seem minute in comparison._

_In his head, it had been the little things he did with his brother that he cherished the most as a child. Like the long evening talks they'd shared on the front porch, sometimes talking about anything Sasuke could think of, and sometimes simply enjoying the peace and the bond only held between brothers._

_Or on the rare occasions Itachi would train with him, helping him to correct and improve his techniques, and adjusting the way he'd hold his weapons to make his throwing more accurate._

_And even when he was little more than a toddler, and would fall asleep sprawled across his brother's back, playing with his ponytail, as Itachi lay on his stomach reading a scroll by the warm fire._

_A picture of his brother's face flashed through his mind, much younger and with a rare, kind smile aimed at him. _

_Then the cold words he'd spoken to him on the night of his massacre echoed in his heads, shattering his innocent reverie of childhood memories. "__**I acted like an ideal older brother... in order to measure my capacity."**_

_His eyes narrowed and a thin frown marred his face as he thought back further, remembering the chilling feeling of seeing both his parents lying dead, his father on top of his mother as if trying to protect her, lifeless and cold in a puddle of their own blood on the floor. _

"_I was so young..." he murmured quietly to himself, his bangs falling to cover his eyes. "And the only explanation I could come up with was that it was all a horrible nightmare...I wanted to believe it wasn't real, that I was just trapped in someone's cruel genjustu."_

_His head suddenly lifted sharply and his eyes were wild and blazing, __**"But it did happen! That was reality!" **__he bellowed, all the rage, sadness, guilt, and loneliness he'd felt for so many years finally building to an all time high._

_A jolt of lightening shot from him palm, piercing the stone chair his brother was seated in and only missing his head by a small margin."My __**eyes**__ are wide open now!" he stated, fist clenched tightly as the force of the current intensified. "My Sharingan sees right through your genjustu!"_

"_Haha," Itachi managed a small laugh, "How familiar, you getting angry and shouting threats at me... Still, I suppose they're not just words anymore..."_

"_Does that mean you're ready to stop playing around?"_

"_But, I can't help noticing. You still don't have the same eyes as me, Sasuke."_

'_**And when you've obtained the same eyes I have, come before me again!' **_

"_Heh..." the younger Uchiha smirked confidently, "Then use the Mangekyo Sharingan and try to kill me now. Or am I too strong to measure your '__**capacity**__' against?" he chided, hands trembling._

_Itachi slowly rose with a long sigh, appearing weary, though only slightly. "Confident, aren't you? ...The Mangekyo Sharingan has a very unique characteristic."_

_Sasuke felt his brows arch slightly in confusion as he watched his brother's every movement closely. One slip of the eyes could be enough to spell the end._

"_From the day you awaken it, your eyes begin a slow descent into darkness— the more you use it, the quicker the process."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked flatly._

"_The kaleidoscope will eventually lose its light." His brother replied. _

_The meaning finally seemed to register in Sasuke's mind as he narrowed his eyes calculatingly, "Blindness...so that's the price you pay in order to gain control of the Kyuubi."_

"_Well, well...you actually listened to me and read the tablets in the secret meeting room?"_

"..._Who is Madara?"_

_"A man who's eyes tamed the Kyuubi and controlled it like a pet...My accomplice and my teacher." Sasuke drew back in caution as his brother activated the Mangekyo in its full form. "The only person ever to learn the final secret of the Sharingan. And...an invincible immortal. **That's** who Uchiha Madara is." _

* * *

The world seemed to spiral into a blurry tangle of fuzzy colors and shapes, a familiar voice cutting through the sequence of the scenes.

"…_suke…Sasuke…Oi, teme wake up!_" A loud voice yelled in his ear, causing the raven's eyes to shoot open, a deep frown on his face.

It was only day two, and being woken up by a screaming blond idiot or a nagging pink-haired ex-stalker was already becoming an all too irritatingly familiar routine. Though oddly enough, he could never really remember falling asleep in the first place.

He stared up at the annoying blond who'd interrupted his brief nap, wanting to punch the idiotic grin off his tan, whiskered face. "…What do you want, loser?" he snapped, his tone icy.

However, the Kyuubi vessel only seemed to brush the rather cold response aside, tilting his head and studying his former comrade with a surprising amount of intensity.

"What are you doing, dobe?" the Uchiha demanded, growing even more irritated by the lack of a proper response. He was always the one who ignored people, **not** the other way around. Who did this moron think he was anyway?

"…Are you sure you're up for this? You haven't been out on a mission since you got back, and you haven't been keeping up with your training since you got out of the hospital either. You almost look…out of it…" he stated, his brow creased in concern.

The raven's scowl deepened, if that was even possible, as he stared the blond right in the eyes. "Last time I checked I could still run laps around you even on my worst days. And I don't need pity from some _dead last_ anyway." he sneered. "So save it for someone who's too weak to take care of themselves," he stood, brushing himself off in one smooth motion before stalking off from the clearing.

The blond watched him go, wondering whether he should give the Uchiha some time to himself or follow after him. "Don't worry. With our search teams prowling around I doubt he'll get very far," the blond turned to see the familiar calm expression of his silver-haired former sensei, hidden beneath his infamous mask as always.

He watched as the man pocketed his cherished orange book, and came to stand beside him, also gazing off into the direction the Uchiha had went. Naruto frowned, staring at the ground as if in deep thought before finally deciding to speak, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei…do you know why…Grandma Tsunade wanted Sasuke to come on this mission?" he asked, his usually boisterous tone subdued to a lower, melancholy one, and a grim expression planted on his normally grinning face.

The older shinobi peered into his former pupils dark ocean blue eyes, studying the serious, somber expression carefully. Obviously this was something that had really been bothering the young man.

"No... This time not even I know exactly what the Hokage was thinking. But whatever it is, I'm sure she only has the best intentions, and she wouldn't have sent him if she didn't think he'd be able to handle it. So don't worry about it too much Naruto. I'm sure everything'll work out in its own good time." He patted his former student on the shoulder fondly, eye crinkled to indicate a smile underneath the mask.

Naruto hesitantly returned the gesture with a small grin. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

She scrambled to her feet, feeling her wobbly legs almost give out before she got her footing, her senses on high alert, remembering her encounter with the strange woman from before.

This caused her to vaguely wonder where said woman currently was at the moment, or where _this_ was for that matter. For some reason she didn't feel as nervous as she did before and it was easier to acclimate her body to the bizarre surroundings, causing her to be able to breathe more regularly.

She decided there was no use staying in one place, and decided to investigate and see if she could find any clues as to where she was. Maybe she could even get some answers from that woman as to why the Akatsuki had taken her in the first place; she had a strange gut feeling she'd know something.

Perhaps it was the way her eyes had twinkled so knowingly or the wide, toothy grin she'd given her just before disappearing… Either way Hinata was determined to find out.

She started by walking straight, figuring if she was in an unfamiliar place and didn't really know where she was going, it made more sense to stick to one direction instead of zigzagging around without a clue. As she walked she felt the cool mist swirl around her ankles as she traveled farther into the dense hazy fog.

Cautiously she stepped through the door, squinting into the blinding light and cupping a hand over her eyes. When her vision became clear again, she looked around, and the astonishing scene before her instantly stole her breath away.

There, in the middle of nowhere, was a bright, sunny meadow full of various flowers and trees, with the warm feeling of springtime enveloping the tranquil atmosphere and a soft breeze that lightly tussled her hair.

Surely, this must be some illusion.

Some kind of trick her mind had played on her.

Surely, this couldn't be real…and yet it looked and felt as real as any meadow she had ever seen.

She could even hear the faint hum of insects and the unmistakable chirps of cheerful birds as they twitted and fluttered about.

She bent down on one knee, caressing the delicate petals of a dainty light blue flower growing near her feet. She racked her brain for its name as her fingers continued to trail over the feathery soft texture of its petals, gently taking it from the ground and lifting it to her nose.

The wonderful, fresh perfumed scent sending warm ripples of delight coursing through her body as all her doubts and worries seemed to somehow just wash away. Drowned out by the serenity of the delicate blossom and of her peaceful state of mind. '_Mm…a pansy…_' she finally remembered, a faint smile growing on her full pink lips.

Pansies were pretty rare in the Fire Country, and so she hadn't gotten the chance to grow any at home in her garden yet, but she had fallen in love with them the very first time she'd seen some at Ino's flower shop.

The Yamanaka had eagerly started telling the young heiress all about the fragile beauty of a flower known as the pansy after seeing her initial interest in the subject, and how they were surprisingly strong despite their delicate appearance and able to live and grow happily even in strained conditions.

Remembering her friends and home brought a sad smile to her face, her eyes glazing over as she became lost in thought, holding the flower to her chest. A soft wind passed through the field, and something landed in the center of the flower.

Hinata caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and looked down, her happy, awed expression returning once more when she saw the tiny-winged creature. Its graceful white wings slowly opening and closing, glistening beautifully in the sunlight as it rested on its small cushion.

Beyond any logic or reason, there was a field, a real field, right there in the middle of nowhere. Whether she was dreaming peacefully somewhere far away from the dangerous base she'd fallen asleep in or still a prisoner, she didn't particularly care at the moment. For now, she was content.

She watched the butterfly rest and drink its fill of the flower's sweet nectar for another moment or so, before it spread its wings and lifted into the air once again. She watched until it disappeared back into the multitude of colors spread across the field before slowly standing up.

She took a deep , loving the way the clean air filled her lungs and made her feel refreshed again, her eyes sweeping across the large field until she spotted something unfamiliar in the distance. Sitting there in the middle of the meadow was a person, still and cross-legged almost as if they were meditating.

Slowly, as if being pulled by a magnetic force, Hinata found her legs moving on their own toward the stranger. They might be able to tell her what was going on, she wondered.

Approaching, the Hyuga recognized them almost at once, and gasped in shock, "I-It's you!" Hinata stuttered, her eyes wide.

The woman's eyes twinkled in the sunlight and a satisfied smile pulled at her lips as she nodded, "Hello kitten, welcome back. I've been expecting you." she greeted, grinning toothily. "Come have a seat," she beckoned, patting at the spongy soft grass beside her, "I don't bite…much." She grinned wider, exposing those frighteningly sharp fangs yet again. Hinata trembled, but did as she was told, too scared to disobey.

"W-Where?" she managed to rasp as she sat on her knees, hands in her lap and eyes expertly trained on her twiddling fingers.

The mysterious woman understood the question, however vague it might've been, and shot the Hyuga another broad Cheshire-Cat grin.

"This…" she said, motioning to the area around them with a wave of her hand, "is the astral plane of your subconscious mind…an intermediate realm that exists between the balance of what you know as 'reality', and what is the world within 'yours'."

"I…I s-still don't understand…" Hinata shook, trying to be brave though she was feeling frightened and confused, "who are you, and why are you here? Why did you bring me to this place?"

"Well, to start with…" the woman drawled, tapping her nose in thought, "_I," _she motioned proudly to herself, "am a part of you Hinata, and have been since shortly after your mother's death. Though, it would make since that you were unaware of it, as I've only recently become active after lying dormant within you for most of your life." She closed her eyes, nodding slowly.

"What…what do you mean?" Hinata's eyes widened as she felt the urge to scoot back, her body now shaking in terror.

The woman paused to study the heiress, before a warm smile appeared on her face, and a knowing look gleamed in her eyes, "Hinata, do you know _why_ you've been brought here? Why the Akatsuki have suddenly taken an interest in you?"

"B-Because they want...my eyes," she swallowed, gaze still focused on her trembling hands followed neatly in her lap. She didn't like admitting this, even to a stranger. It was like indirectly acknowledging how weak and pathetic she really was.

The woman frowned at seeing the girl's reaction and melted into nothing, leaving sparkling dust in her wake. The Hyuga turned her head from side to side, trying to locate the elusive woman.

"Here I am kitten. No need to be frightened, I'm here to guide you." Hinata whirled around to find the woman sitting in one of the higher branches of a nearby Sakura tree, one leg curled up to her chest while the other hung over the side as she delicately plucked a petal from a light pink blossom and began playing with it.

The woman tilted her head, suddenly looking rather coy and even more like a feline. Hinata knew then that she was definitely hiding something. "And I suppose it could be that…but, it's not."

She noticed the Hyuga jump in surprise, and her grin only widened as she began to run the smooth petal back and forth over her supple lips. "So tell me, kitten, are you familiar with the tale of the Ten-Tailed Beast?" she asked coolly, gently fondling the petal now.

"T-Ten-Tailed B-B-Beast? Y-You mean like the F-Fox Spirit living inside Naruto-kun?" she asked, her fear ebbing away slightly with curiosity as she began to ponder over the question. She had known for some time now that Naruto was one of the nine Jinchuuriki.

He had confessed this fact to her some years ago after a surprise attack by Orochimaru on an infiltration mission they'd gone on together had caused him to lose control and transform into the Five-Tailed Kyuubi state, exposing the secret he had tried to hide for years.

Needless to say she had been shocked to discover the truth, and maybe even a little frightened in the very bottom of her heart, but she knew she could never hate or fear Naruto himself after all he'd done for her.

It wasn't his fault he was forced to carry such a burden after all, and doing so had made him a hero who had saved their precious village. She could never be anything less than grateful to him for that.

After that, she had gradually come to accept this sad truth about her beloved prince, and learning about this part of him had made her want to study even more to find new ways to help him suppress the fox's chakra so he wouldn't be forced to suffer that way again, which was another large reason she had sought out Tsunade for help in training.

He had then come to confide in her more often and their relationship had grown into an even stronger bond of friendship. He'd even introduced her to the Kazekage after helping to rescue him from the clutches of the Akatsuki some time ago and explained how he had once held the One-Tailed Raccoon, Shukaku.

Hinata had found herself becoming truly empathetic to the quiet redhead and the struggle he'd had to face in childhood.

But even after meeting and befriending two Jinchuuriki, she had never known there to be more than nine in total. She shook her head absently, her eyes still glazed with confusion.

"Long ago, before the lands divided into what you now know as the five great shinobi nations, the Nine-Tailed Beasts weren't nine distinct spirits as they are today, but one whole entity known as the Ten-Tailed Bijuu. This creature freely wreaked havoc with no one to oppose it, and it came to be decided that with it running free, surely the world would be thrown out of balance and the shinobi world as you know it would soon fall into utter disarray and collapse. And so it was decided for the good of mankind that we should be sealed away in order to restore balance to the world."

"H-How does this relate to me?" the Hyuga ventured timidly.

The feline-like woman granted her a gentle smile, "You'll see kitten, just listen for now." She reassured. "Now, where was I? ...Oh yes, a powerful sage performed a sealing ritual, splitting the Beast's enormous chakra up into nine individual parts, thus creating the nine forms you know today. Humans are chosen from generation to generation and branded with the terrible responsibility of containing these beasts within them throughout their lifetime. My fellow Bijuu, Shukaku and the Kyuubi were sealed within your comrades...And I...Hinata, was sealed within you."

"N-Nani?" the Hyuga screeched, feeling the color drain from her face entirely. "S-Sealed?"

"Yes..." the woman nodded soberly. "You see, my dear, I am only but a fraction of my true self, dwelling here in your mind. For my true form...is something far greater,"

Hinata crawled backward in fear and shock, seeing the woman's body beginning to glow in a blinding light. Shielding her eyes from view, she whimpered as an immense chakra surged through the area, not sinister, but overwhelming nonetheless.

"You may open your eyes now kitten. Behold me in all my glory. Behold the power I possess." A deep, enchanting voice beckoned to her. Slowly, she peaked from behind her trembling hands, only to choke up, unprepared for the sight of what now stood before her.

There, towering overhead was a gigantic creature that resembled a cat. Its alluring eyes glittered intelligently, circled in heavy black rings and its pupils' narrow slits. The long elegant tail swaying behind it forked off in two separate directions. And tremendous claws like tree trunks flexed lazily from the huge paws.

The thin whiskers on each side of its furry face twitched, and it spoke without moving its thin black lips. "Hinata, I am the Two-Tailed Nibi, Nekomata."

* * *

**What will happen to Hinata now that she knows what she truly is? What other dark secrets is Konoha hiding? Will the rescue team make it in time to save her? More secrets revealed next time, so stay tuned!**


	11. Past Condemnation

**READ THIS FIRST:**

**First off, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! MY COMPUTER HAD A BAD HARDRIVE AND ALL MY FILES FOR THE STORIES I WAS WORKING ON WERE ON IT, SO I WAS FORCED TO WAIT OVER A YEAR UNTIL I WAS ABLE TO GET IT FIXED! IT PAINED ME TO BE AWAY FOR SO LONG, AND I'M SURE SOME OF YOU WERE GREATLY FRUSTRATED AS WELL, BUT THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HUNG IN THERE AND PMED ME YOUR SUPPORT, I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY AGAIN! *bows deeply* PLEASE ACCEPT MY HUMBLEST APOLOGIES AND ENJOY!**

**OK, YOU MAY NOW PROCEDE OR READ THIS CHAPTER'S EXPLANATION BELOW.**

**Alright! We've reached a milestone here, which I think is cause for celebration. This is my first story to reach over a hundred reviews (though hopefully not my last)! I'm so excited. I'm hoping before it's all said and done it'll have close to at least three-hundred or more. Um, am I setting my sights too high? **

**I've been struggling and debating for what seems like an eternity trying to figure out how to connect the pieces of the three main characters in conflict's memories while not straying too far from the original plan and still making the events organized and easy to follow. I finally came up with this idea, which is something that seems so obvious it's almost embarrassing. So this following chapter will be composed of nothing but flashbacks, which will explain how the past fully connects to the events happening now. That way I won't have to worry about chopping up the rest of the story or having a bunch of randomly placed flashbacks.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who's helped me reach this point and I hope to continue to hear from all of you. The support received is something extraordinary to me. And I'll never get tired of reading all your reviews. They're my inspiration for writing, and in life. So...let's continue to strive to new heights together, ok? **

**P.S. Oh, before I forget...some of you may recall that I did a poll a while back in regards to a GaaxHina side pairing, which overwhelmingly one-out over those who voted against it. But since so many of you have continued to send your opinions after the poll closed, I have decided on a compromise, since it seems quite a few of you seem hesitant.**

**I am going to do another story separate from this one that will include GaaxHina as one of the main pairings. This is because I don't want to lose the support of those who have stated that they like the original love-triangle I had for this story better. So all you GaaxHina lovers out there, you now have something to look forward to. The new story will be a SasuxHinaxGaa triangle and hopefully it'll be posted pretty soon after this. So stay tuned! And thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

_Past Condemnation_

**T**he demon studied the Hyuga's blanched face carefully, tails slowly swishing back and forth. "Yes...I know it must be very hard for you to accept. You humans are such fragile creatures after all. But the fact that I'm standing here should be proof enough," the large cat grinned widely.

"H-How...?" was all the Hyuga managed to utter in response.

"Hmm..." the giant feline sat back on its haunches, before slowly relaxing into a more comfortable position, lying on its stomach, paws crossed in front of it neatly. "Well you see, it all started during my first sealing..."

The Hyuga slowly sat, preparing herself to listen to the monster creature's tale. "After the Ten-Tails was split up and we first began to roam free, we were captured by a man named Hashirama Senju, your village's First Hokage. He then used us as bribes, giving us to several of the other villages as gifts to usher them into negotiating peace treaties. I was given to Kumogakure, better known as the Village Hidden in the Clouds." the creature stated, its lips painted into a thin line resembling a scornful frown and the long forked tail flickering slowly.

"T-Then h-how did you end back up in the Hidden Leaf Village?" Hinata found herself asking, a small frown on her full lips as her brow furrowed in deep thought and confusion.

"After the Hokage's death however, the villages control over the beasts started to slip, thus the need for human vessels to contain our immense power and keep us from causing havoc. It took them many years to discover a suitable human to seal me into. Finally, a young girl by the name of Yugito Nii was chosen to serve as my vessel. But the sealing ritual didn't go as expected, they misjudged the power of the seal used to contain me and it was not enough to completely break the flow of my chakra, only sever it. ...Only a fraction of my power was extracted and placed within her, therefore she gained some of my abilities, but was not an actual Jinchuuriki."

"A f-fraction? So...a person can have powers l-like a Jinchuuriki ...b-but not be one? T-Then h-how are you...?"

The Nibi shook its large head, "I was not sealed completely. Still, it was enough to drain a good portion of my chakra, enough that I needed to actually rest to regain my spiritual energy. I cast a genjustu over the humans to make them think I had been fully sealed, then fled, looking for somewhere safe to recover. Eventually I came to a distant land, way south of the Hidden Cloud Village, where ninja were scarcely heard of called Tsukigakure, believed to have been founded in honor of the legendary maiden, Tsukina the moon goddess."

Hinata's eyes widened. She vaguely recalled her mother telling her of such a legend when she was small. The moon goddess was said to be a kind-hearted, beautiful woman born of moon dust. She had all the powers of a deity and all the mysterious charm of a wood nymph. She hardly appeared to mortals anymore, but when she did, it was said to bring peace, fortune, and miracles.

It was also said that she would shine her light down on earth to help guide those lost and alone in the dark to safety. As a young child Hinata had often thought that she sounded like her mother, and came to see her as a sort of guardian angel.

The Nibi continued thoughtfully, "I rested peacefully, until being spotted and recaptured. Ninja from the closest village, which was the Hidden Mist Village, were brought to help reseal me. This time, a young orphaned girl was chosen to be my container. After being successfully sealed into her body, she was taken back to the Mist Village, where ninja could properly monitor her in case she somehow lost control or the seal began to unravel. There, a merchant and his wife took pity on her and decided to raise her as their own. She was given the name 'Hikari' do to her pure nature, and grew into a kind-spirited girl. You remind me of her in many ways; your appearance is almost identical to Hikari's at your age," Nekomata purred, its dark-rimmed eyes crinkled nostalgically.

The Hyuga's eyes widened, and she blushed lightly. She had already guessed as much. She didn't really look like anyone else in her family, so of course she must've inherited most of her traits from her mother.

Then another thought dawned on her, "M-My mother was your old vessel? B-But I w-was told she came from the Leaf Village..."

Nekomata closed its eyes, and began again, "Over time, her parents began traveling, and eventually their travels led them to the Hidden Leaf Village, where they decided to settle down and raise their small family. Hikari was enrolled in the local ninja academy, and graduated shortly afterwards. She was placed on a ninja team with two other genin, both were considered to be unusually gifted shinobi for their age and both came from the same clan. Do you know which clan that was?"

Hinata slowly shook her head; her pale eyes looked too large to fit in her head they were so wide, and she looked as if she were in a trance, listening to the monster cat."It was the Hyuga clan. You see, your mother was placed on a team with Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuga, where she eventually grew to fall in love with the arrogant Hiashi, who she later married. She wasn't originally from Konoha, so no one knew about me, including the Hokage."

The Nibi paused to look at the Hyuga's face, and it grinned happily seeing realization beginning to settle in over her features. "Now do you see where this is going? You were born a few years later, but I remained within your mother until after her death."

Suddenly, it was as if everything made sense. Why her father had always been so cold to her after her mother's death, why the clan shunned her. She felt her chest tighten as her eyes watered unbearably, "...Why d-didn't my f-father ever tell me?" Hinata whimpered, now on the verge of tears as she stared down at her lap. She bit her lip as she tried to repress the quiet sobs desperately attempting to escape her throat. "W-Why...?" she broke down into quiet tears, whimpering every so often.

The Nibi studied her and closed its eyes, smiling sadly. "Hinata...you see your mother loved you dearly, and was willing to do anything to protect you, even at the cost of her own life. Giving birth greatly weakens the seal of a female Jinchuuriki, and in some cases can even be fatal for both mother and child. Having you nearly sent her into a coma, and it took her a great deal of time to recuperate. It was then she discovered that she would most likely not survive her next childbirth. She had the Hokage place a seal on you to transfer my chakra into you when she died so that the Hyuga clan would not be able to use my powers to harm the village, knowing that you would one day lead the clan."

"B-But how did she know to s-seal you within me, and that I wouldn't l-lose control."

The cat purred lightly, placing its head down on its massive paws. "She trusted that with me guiding you in her place, you would grow compassionate and strong and would not become hungry for power. You see she had found out about me at an early age once she'd entered the ninja academy, and we formed a close bond. I gave her my power whenever she needed it and she was able to summon and control large amounts of my chakra at will, making her a very powerful kunoichi and drawing that..._bastard's_ eyes to her." She growled causing the whole ground to shake and Hinata to jump in fear as she felt the spike in chakra and the huge cat's eyes gleamed murderously.

"I told her not to tell him about me but she insisted, saying he ought to know the truth, and that she loved and trusted him. Humph! And look what he did to her? Used her to bear his children and then sacrificed her after he got what he wanted." The cat's lips curled back angrily. "Your father reacted just as I had expected he would, deciding to use my abilities to benefit the Hyuga clan and make it even stronger, treating Hikari like a tool to be used for the clan. He forced her into telling him everything she knew...how my chakra worked, how she could fuse together with me into her ultimate form... That was all he really wanted her for—her power. "

The tears were streaming down the Hyuga's cheeks freely now, as a small flashback from her childhood came into her mind at the Nibi's words.

_The young girl was clutching her father's robes tightly, tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she watched the casket being brought into the cold, damp ground. Rubbing at her reddened eyes with the back of a small hand, she looked up to her father, "O-Outosan..." she hiccupped softly, "do you think k-kaasan's watching u-us l-like the moon?"_

_The Hyuga leader stared down at his young daughter with pale eyes as cold as ice, frowning tightly, he pulled the edge of his traditional black robes from her small fingers, giving her a contemptuous, scornful gaze. "Dry your eyes; tears are a sign of weakness. And if you are ever to be a proper shinobi you must eliminate such useless emotions from your heart."_

_Hinata did her best to cover her mournful expression; but the more she tried, the harder it seemed and, in the end she gazed down hopelessly, feeling as if a large piece had just been ripped from her heart._

_Her father continued to study his offspring. She was nothing like him and it was hard for him to believe she could truly be his daughter, the heiress of the clan. "...Truly, you are your mother's child; you even have the same bleeding heart." He scowled as he said this, obviously not seeing this as a positive trait. "Wipe your eyes and say your last goodbyes, we are leaving soon." She bowed, still sniffling, squeaking out an obedient answer before turning her gaze back to the spot the casket was now buried in, feeling her eyes become moist all over again. _

_He looked too, feeling only a small pang that quickly vanished as he glanced back down at his daughter, who stood meekly beside him, her head bowed low."Hinata...one day you will learn to harness the power you have been bestowed, and when you do, maybe I will acknowledge you as something more than a failure." he told her._

"And now...the Akatsuki is after the same thing." The cat snarled. "That's why they've brought you here...they figured out that the chakra they extracted before was not enough, and traced the rest back to you. I'm sure they hope that by pushing you to the limit, you'll be forced to call upon my powers and when we fuse together is when they will perform the extraction ceremony."

Hinata suddenly felt dizzy, "W-Whaaat?!" She knew that extracting a demon spirit from someone would almost surely kill them.

"Listen Hinata, I just might have a way for us to survive, but we must work fast. We're running out of time," the Nibi hissed. "But you have to trust me; otherwise it'll all be useless. Can you do that?" it asked, licking its lips.

Hinata stared blankly. Could she? Everything was happening so fast...how could she ever possibly pull herself together in time? But if she didn't...she'd be killed. There was no other option, she decided—she would have to put her faith in the Nibi.

The Hyuga heiress nodded firmly. "Y-Yes, I do. I...I trust you."

"Excellent," the large cat purred, "You've made the right choice kitten." And in the blink of an eye, the same woman from before was standing before her, grinning toothily, "From this moment on, we will start to prepare for the Akatsuki's ritual, and I will train you in how to channel my chakra properly without becoming consumed by it. When the time for the extraction comes, we will be ready..."

* * *

**T**he fifth Hokage frowned as she stared at the young man in front of her. The blank onyx eyes remained impassive, his facial expression reading calm as he waited for the woman to begin speaking. "So, how long have your eyes been like this?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Hokage-sama."

"It's alright, Itachi. I know all about your real assignment. You don't have to pretend anymore. I forced those old buzzards on the council to show me the files."

If the elder Uchiha was surprised by this information he hid it well, simply closing his eyes in deep contemplation. "I see..."

"But don't worry. Everything's being taken care of. Those fools forget that I hold all the chips in this game." she assured him, "Once I bypass the council's decision as I intend to, I can begin doing tests on your eyes and see about getting your missing-nin status reversed."

A small, wry smirk graced the Uchiha's lips, "That's unnecessary Hokage-sama. There's no need to burden yourself with such trivial matters."

The Hokage's amber eyes widened, unable to believe what she was hearing, "What do you mean '_trivial_'? Are you saying that you don't care if your name gets cleared or not? Don't you get it? You'll finally be a free man, Itachi!" she stood up from her desk and leaned forward to look the Uchiha straight in the eyes.

"Perhaps, but regardless of whether or not I am pardoned by the village, what's been done already cannot be erased. My eyesight is simply the price paid for my sins."

"Itachi, acting under the orders of your superiors does not make you a criminal, nor does it make you responsible for the things you did during your time away from Konoha. If anything, your actions undoubtedly saved this village, and your sacrifice should be honored."

"Your cause is noble, Hokage-sama, and I am very grateful, but we both know the truth. With my eyesight as it is, my career as a shinobi is coming to a close. There is no more use for me now; I have served my purpose, and am contented to remain as I am now, peacefully resting here. It matters not under what ranking I fall."

The Hokage placed both hands on her hips, huffing in exasperation. "You Uchiha truly are a stubborn breed, I'll give you that." she declared, "But...I've already decided what actions to take in the matter, regardless of your apathetic attitude and your satisfaction to remain trapped. This was my way of giving you a chance to hear the plan before it's put into action."

The Uchiha couldn't help but let a hollow chuckle escape his lips at this. "I admire your persistence, Hokage-sama. I suppose I have no choice but to comply then."

The Hokage looked quite pleased at hearing this, sitting back down and pulling her chair back up to the desk again. She daintily smoothed a few creases from her shirt and neatly laced her hands together in front of her, her demeanor seeming to have changed completely. "Good. Then after I bypass the council's decision like I intend to, I'll start examining your eyes at the soonest possible convenience. Of course... there are still quite a few things I'd like to ask you but, for now, tell me this— after all this time, what made you hold on to your alliance with Konoha? Surely, the thought of double-crossing the village must have passed through your mind." The legendary kunoichi drummed on her desk with her fingernails as she awaited an answer.

A thin smirk graced the Uchiha's lips, and for a brief moment, his dull eyes flickered almost nostalgically. "...No. I would never betray the village— I made a promise."

_The teenage boy stared up at the sky in deep contemplation. The day had finally arrived... The final assignment he would carry out as a shinobi of the Leaf. He had known what he was expected to do for some time now, and he also knew the consequences of going against his superior's orders. He knew he couldn't risk it. Not with the stakes as high as they were._

"_Itachi-kun!" a young voice called out, breaking through his train of thought. Without turning, he already knew who had called to him, and a small, sad smile pulled at his lips._

_If only there was another way... but that was all wistful wishing at this point._

_He turned to greet the child as she ran to meet him, dressed in her training clothes from the academy. "Hello Hinata-chan," he greeted politely, smiling down at her usual cheerfulness. He vaguely noted that his younger brother wasn't with her, and thought to question this._

_Ever since meeting her father, he had permitted her to walk home with Sasuke on occasion, Itachi sometimes picking them up when he wasn't away on a mission._

"_Where is my otouto?" he asked, a small flicker of curiosity in his voice. She looked down at her sandaled feet, shuffling them to and fro. _

"_H-He's staying after. He...g-got in another f-fight with N-Naruto-kun..." she replied nervously, biting her lip._

_A thin smile formed on the Uchiha's lips and he nodded in understanding. His brother had taken up a fierce rivalry with the academy's troublemaker, the small Jinchuuriki boy, Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Often he would come home with small scrapes and bruises, glaring fiercely and muttering about an annoying blond "dobe", to which his mother would simply chuckle, and his brother would smirk._

_Itachi thought this was good for Sasuke, keeping him on his toes and distracting him from his constant disappointment, at not being able to train with his older brother._

_He didn't notice that she was studying him carefully, her innocent eyes gleaming, "What's wrong Itachi-kun?" she asked, taking him by surprise slightly, though his face remained calm. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked kindly, kneeling so that he was on eye-level with the young child._

"_Your eyes...look so sad..." she whispered frowning, lightly reaching out a small hand to touch his face. _

_He smiled gently, placing his larger hand on top of hers. "Nothing escapes you does it Hinata-chan?" he placed his other hand on top of her small head and softly stroked the short hair, "I'll be gone away on a mission starting today." he told her, fighting back a smile as she pouted up at him, her large eyes glistening._

"_W-When will you be back?" she asked softly._

_He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, "I don't know." _

_Even without looking, he could imagine the crestfallen look on her round face, and the thought of the words he didn't speak made the heaviness in his chest that much worse. 'I'm sorry little one, but I have to leave you behind. I doubt our paths will ever cross again, though it's probably for the best they don't.' _

_He heard her gasp quietly, and when he looked up at her face again, he wasn't too surprised to see liquid welled up at the corners of her innocent eyes, threatening to spill over._

_If it had been any other time he would've patted her head in pride at her bravery as she tried her best not to let her emotions escape, though it was painfully obvious how she felt underneath._

_His hand still placed over the one on his cheek, he gently lifted his other to brush his thumb over the corners of her eyes, wiping away the barely trickling liquid. "It's alright Hinata-hime." he murmured comfortingly. _

_She looked up at him through her long lashes, a few stray drops hanging from them, and before he could blink she had latched herself securely to his body, clinging to him as if for dear life. He held her in silence as he felt her smaller form shuddering, the sobs she refused to release racking her shoulders heavily._

_He continued to whisper words of comfort in her ear as she let out everything she was feeling at the moment. After twenty more minutes of silent shudders, she slowly squirmed her way from his arms, her face flushed brightly in embarrassment and her large eyes puffy and red. _

_Wet trails lingered on her round cheeks, and her nose was a light pink as she sniffled cutely. "G-Gomen..." she whispered, to the point of being barely audible. But the Uchiha heard all the same, and placed a comforting hand atop her little head._

"_It's alright, there's no need to apologize. I'm the one that should be apologizing for having to leave you." he told her calmly._

"_N-No!" she shook her head vigorously, her reddened eyes wide with shock. "I...I know i-it's y-your duty. O-one day...I'll b-be able to go on missions too," she smiled brightly up at him, despite her sorrow a few minutes earlier. _

_Itachi stared at her blankly, his face not portraying any of the turmoil and anguish he was experiencing inside. Oh, how he wished he could stay. What he would give not to have to leave his brother and the little Hyuga heiress he'd grown so fond of behind._

_But deep down he knew there was no room for thoughts like these at a time like this. He had agreed to take on this assignment and he couldn't back out now. The weight of the entire village literally rested on his shoulders. He wasn't just doing this to eliminate a threat; he was doing it for them, to give them a better future._

"_Hinata...I wouldn't wish a burden such as mine on anyone, least of all you." he spoke so solemnly, that for a minute, a cold chill ran up her spine and her blood seemed to have frozen in her veins. Then, he sighed, shaking his head lightly, his eyes closing again in deep contemplation. "I sincerely hope you won't be forced to become as cold-hearted and selfish as I am."_

_Hinata couldn't help the choked gasp as the words stung painfully at her heart. Itachi...selfish and cold-hearted? How could he ever think such a thing! He was undoubtedly one of the least selfish people she had ever known, and he had no idea how much his strength inspired her to do better._

"_N-No..." she shook her head back and forth almost violently, fresh tears starting to sting at her already swollen eyes. "Y-you're wrong, Itachi-kun. Y-y-you're wrong..." she sniffled. "Y-you're not s-selfish a-at all...I...think you're a-an amazingly k-kind person, s-so please...d-don't say t-things t-that hurt so much in h-here..." she placed a hand on her chest right over where her heart was located, looking up at him with tears shimmering in her pale orbs sadly._

_Itachi stared back, the fierce amount of emotion he felt almost enough to make him crack completely. They stayed in a heavy silence, before the Uchiha prodigy spoke up, "Hinata...I ask that you pardon me for placing such a heavy on you, but if there's time left for one last request, there's something I'd like you to do for me."_

_She wiped at her now extremely puffy eyes with the back of her shirt sleeve, sniffling dryly. "W-What is it, I-Itachi-kun?"_

"_Take care of yourself and Sasuke. Make sure that he stays focused and out of trouble." he said, and she shivered at the amount of seriousness in his eyes before nodding. _

"_Y-Yes!" _

_His eyes seemed to be focused on something distant as he continued to speak in the cold, monotonous tone she'd only heard him use once since they'd met. "...While I'm being selfish and pushing these requests on you... I want you to keep striving for your goals, and never lose sight of your light."_

_She swallowed hard, but agreed all the same. If there was one thing she'd learned since meeting Sasuke and Itachi, it was how to be passionate about making her goals a reality._

"_The final thing I want you to remember...is that you don't have to forgive me, but forgive everything else." _

_She blinked at him curiously, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I-Itachi-kun?"_

_He stood up abruptly, gazing off toward the direction of the Uchiha compounds before glancing back down at her. "I have to go now. But don't forget what I've told you." he eyed her sternly for the first time._

_She looked to him hesitantly, not liking this strange behavior he was showing."I..." the words faded, not knowing what to say._

"_You may not understand everything I've said now, but I'm sure you will one day." He patted her head fondly, for what he knew would possibly be the last time._

_The thought made his gaze soften ever so slightly as a tender look replaced the steely one for a second. However it quickly returned before the Hyuga could notice this._

_He turned away from her, knowing that the moment he left, everything in both their lives would be changed forever. He was just about to leave, when he felt a light tug at his wrist, and looked down to see Hinata looking up at him with big doe-eyes. "I-Itachi-kun...y-you w-won't forget me, right?" she asked desperately, not knowing if she could stand to hear the answer._

_She stared down at the ground, and he at her head, before she felt herself being lifted up suddenly. She squeaked in surprise, placing both hands against the firm chest as a warm blush settled on her cheeks. _

_She turned her head, just in time to see the Uchiha heir looking deeply into her eyes, causing her face to darken considerably. He placed his forehead against hers softly, never wanting to let go. "No... never." he said at last, and Hinata gasped as she felt a warm tingling sensation on her forehead as he gave her a chaste kiss before putting her back on her feet._

_He turned away from her once again, his figure stiff as he walked toward the Uchiha district without a second glance in her direction. Hinata stood frozen in place, unable to move. _

_Her hand was placed in the spot his lips had been and her cheeks were a flaming red in color. A soft wind rustled her hair as she gazed dazedly after his retreating back. 'Itachi-kun...' _

_:~XoXoXoX~:_

_Konoha: Several hours earlier…_

The black-haired woman kept a stern face as she walked through the village, all the while inwardly preparing herself as she continued toward her destination. She walked through the crowded main streets of the village, always lively and bustling with business.

Every so often someone would call out to her in friendly greeting, or a group of children would dart by chasing after their ball or a runaway pet. She easily used her skills in concentration to tune out her surroundings, though her senses remained on high alert as she braced herself for what lie ahead.

She sighed, blankly watching a young boy snatch a piece of fruit from the cart of a grocery vender while the man's back was turned, only to trip and stumble over a stray rock, losing his balance and dropping the fruit in the process.

At this point the vender had turned around, only to spot the bumbling little thief, and was swiftly approaching the boy, his expression clearly livid.

He proceeded to lift the scruffy little boy up by the front of his shirt, while he cringed away in fear. The jonin sighed, approaching the man.

She didn't _like_ to get involved with civilian issues, but settling minor disputes and maintaining balance and order in the village was part of a shinobi's job too, right?

"Tryin' to get away without payin', eh?" he sneered at the child, eyes narrowed. "You know what we do with thieves around here, sonny?"

The boy gave a shaky gulp, his eyes wide with fear, "B-But…I was just trying to get something to eat for my little sister…w-we're orphans and—"

"I don't care what your excuse is," the man literally spat. "I don't tolerate thieves, no matter who they are!"

"I—"

"Shut it you little punk!" the man raised his free hand as if ready to swing, and the boy closed his eyes, preparing for the hit. But instead all he felt was air.

He opened his eyes with a gasp to see the man's fist caught in the grip of an unfamiliar dark-haired woman with piercing red eyes and a tight-lipped expression aimed toward his assailant.

"W-Wha…?!" the man gaped, looking just as surprised as he was and loosening his grip enough for the boy to wiggle free, which he did quickly, falling with a short "oomph" and scooting backward further out of the man's reach.

"Surely, with as much fruit as your cart sells throughout the course of a day, _one_ melon wouldn't be too hefty a loss?" she spoke, her voice sounding low and dark, causing the man to cringe visibly.

Sweat began trickling at the back of his neck as she fixed him with her sharp gaze and he tried to come up with a plausible excuse to defend himself, "B-But anyone who doesn't pay is a thief. And by stealing from my cart, they're weakening the economy of the village's venders. If everyone were allowed to take what they wanted without paying, there'd be no profit to be made at all!"

Kurenai shot the man an exasperated look, clearly not impressed by his dramatic display. "Fine, then. If this child has truly offended you so much I'll pay you back however much was stolen, and you can go about your business sensibly. However, if I ever see you attempt to strike this child or any other citizen without proper cause, I'll report it to the Hokage and let her decide what should be done with you, understood?"

The man grunted, snatching the coins she handed him before walking off, muttering bitterly under his breath. She watched him leave before her gaze fell back on the small child, who was still cowering on the ground, wide eyes focused directly on her. "A-Are you g-gonna turn me into the H-Hokage?" he asked fearfully, his round orbs desperate and pleading.

She gave him a small, reassuring smile, sighing softly. "No... I don't see any reason to since I don't think you're really a threat." She offered him a hand, and he took it slowly. He dusted himself off, and she handed him the fruit that he had dropped in his haste. "But tell me...why did you go through so much trouble for one piece of fruit? Surely you must have some other means of obtaining food then by stealing."

The boy stared down at his feet, unable to meet her calm gaze, and swallowed hard, a warm blush covering his dirty cheeks. "Um...w-well the thing is...me and my sister live at the orphanage. B-But...they don't give us very much to eat, a-and sometimes we have to go hungry. I just w-wanted to make sure she had enough to eat, since she's been sick lately..." he trailed off, still not meeting the woman's gentle gaze.

"Ah, so you're trying to provide for your sister." she nodded calmly, "That must be very hard, especially for someone as young as yourself."

"Y-Yeah...when I get older, I'm gonna join the ninja academy and become a ninja, then we'll be able to buy everything we need!" he exclaimed.

Kurenai smiled at the little boy, sensing that he had a strong will and a pure heart. Something suddenly caught her eye, and she glanced to the side to see a small figure hunched behind a corner, peeking at them nervously.

"N-nii-san?" a tiny voice whispered, though the boy seemed to hear it anyway, and his face instantly perked up.

"Nana-chan?" he asked, looking around, finally spotting the person hiding behind a nearby wall. "It's ok, you can come out," he grinned, holding out his hand.

Kurenai watched as a small girl slowly stepped out of the corner. She was considerably smaller than most children her age, with dull green eyes and dirty, brown hair, looking extremely thin and frail. She ran over to them, grasping onto the boy's hand as if for dear life. "What are you doing here Nana-chan? I thought I told you to wait for me back at the orphanage," he questioned.

She stared at the ground, a small frown on her pale face as she mumbled, "I...I got scared when you didn't come back...so I snuck o-out to come look for you. But then I saw that mean man grab you and hid behind the wall. I'm s-sorry I didn't help you!"

He patted her head, still grinning. "It's ok, Nana-chan. I'm not mad; I wouldn't want you to get hurt for me anyway. Besides, this nice lady helped me out, so I'm fine."

And Kurenai watched as the little girl seemed to notice her presence for the first time, "O-Oh! Sorry miss...thank you for helping my brother." she bowed shyly.

"It's no problem, and you're welcome." She chuckled softly.

"C'mon Nana-chan, we need to get back before they notice we're gone." The boy said. "Thanks again for all your help, miss." He said, smiling gratefully up at the woman one more time before leading his sister home.

She watched them go off together, hand in hand, and couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips. No matter how tough she was as a kunoichi, she had secretly always had a soft spot for children. That was probably the main reason why she became a teacher and why the Hokage had asked her specifically to do this…task. She sighed yet again, thinking back to the conversation they'd had earlier.

"_Kurenai, I need you to go to the Hyuga compound and explain the situation to the clan head. My patience is already running thin and I don't have the energy to deal with that man now._" _The Hokage growled, slowly massaging her temples. "As Hinata's mentor maybe you could speak to him on terms even someone as terse as him could understand."_

_The raven-haired woman's eyes narrowed sharply as she assessed the situation, knowing what the Hokage was implying. She nodded slowly, already perceiving what she had to do. "Understood," she replied._

Even before the young Hyuga heiress had graduated the academy, Hiashi had already instructed her to oversee his daughter's training regimen. And so, Kurenai had worked with Hinata rigorously, never hesitating to scold the girl whenever she faltered or didn't perform to the best of her abilities.

Despite this, Kurenai did genuinely care for the Hyuga heiress, and only pushed her to such extremes because she knew that improving was the only way for Hinata to gain the respect of her father and the clan.

A leader needed to be able to show that they were capable of providing for and protecting their people and Hinata would have to learn many things before she was ready to fulfill her duties as heiress. And even though most underestimated the Hyuga and thought she was much too weak and soft-hearted, she possessed a power far greater than even the Hokage's if used correctly.

Her eyes glazed over as she stopped in front of the compound's entrance, her muscles tensing slightly as she stepped in. It was exactly as it had been the last time, she noted, walking until she found the house she was looking for.

She knocked twice, and the door was opened to reveal a meek looking man, a Branch family member, she decided, before stating her business. He nodded, ushering her in as he went to seek out the head of clan.

She was led to a paper door, where she bowed to the branch member as he departed, knocking once on the door and kneeling before it in respect. "Come in,"

She stood and entered into the room, noting the traditional design of the room's interior, as expected from the Hyuga. At a table near the center of the sparsely decorated, Hyuga Hiashi kneeled on a tatami mat, sipping his afternoon tea calmly. He eyed her intently as his pale eyes landed on her, and nodding courteously for her to join him, "Ah, Kurenai-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hiashi-san," she bowed before being seated on the mat across from him at the table. "I've come on important business by request of the Hokage herself." she told him bluntly, knowing it was best to be straightforward.

He nodded once curtly, a thoughtful look taking over his stern features as he had a branch servant summoned to bring the jonin a cup of steaming hot tea. She accepted the drink politely, staring into the dark liquid of her mug.

"Oh? Has it something to do with my elder daughter perhaps? I hope she hasn't been causing Hokage-sama any trouble. She's always been a rather impertinent child, I'm afraid."

Kurenai's sharp crimson eyes stared straight into the Hyuga leader's eyes at the disdainful words, as she barely managed to suppress the urge to lash out at the man's unsympathetic attitude toward his own daughter's situation.

She knew how hard Hinata had been trying to improve her skills in the hopes of gaining recognition from her peers and especially to catch her father's eyes. Yet still the man refused to even grant her that small reprieve, always turning a blind eye to her achievements in favor of picking at every flaw he found instead.

"Hiashi-san, your daughter, Hinata, has been missing for nearly forty-eight hours, and it's believed to be the work of one of the village's enemies. Possibly a foe dangerous enough to rival Orochimaru himself." Kurenai spoke through pursed lips, her eyes hardened as she focused on the impassive face of the older man before her. He calmly took another sip of steaming tea, placing the cup back down on the table and looking thoughtful.

"And how does the Hokage know it's not simply a ruse of my daughter's to draw attention. As needy and desperate to please as she is, it's not beyond the realm of possibility, Kurenai-san."

The jonin struggled to keep her temper under control as her irritation at this clearly apathetic man reached an all time high.

"Evidence of a struggle involving Hinata was found shortly after her disappearance, and an enemy spy has been apprehended. He's currently being interrogated by Ibiki-san, but we believe it's someone else who used the diversion to take Hinata in the confusion."

"And who, might I ask, would find my worthless daughter a suitable captive? Unless they were trying to exploit some secret of the Byakugan, and then I suppose her weakness would be a momentous stroke of luck."

"Hiashi-san, do you not understand the severity of the situation? Your _daughter_ has been taken prisoner. Tsunade-sama believes it could very well be the work of Akatsuki, though their motives remain as much a mystery as always. This matter is in no way to be taken lightly. You and I both know the most _likely _reason for Hinata's abduction, and it is in no way relating solely to the abilities of the Byakugan this time." Kurenai's eyes were as cold as they'd ever been, like darkly glittering rubies.

"That would be the very least of the village's problems at this point. A team of ANBU and some of the finest tracking squads Konoha has available have been dispersed to search for clues and possibly track down any news of a holding location, or even her actual whereabouts. The Hokage has declared a low-level state of emergency for the time being, though she hasn't publically announced anything for fear of worrying the civilians. But she's thinking of contacting some of the village's allies to be on the lookout for suspicious movement near the borders just in case." She finished, making sure to give the gravity of the situation time to sink in.

The Hyuga leader studied the sharply defiant look of the woman before him, his jaw clenching tightly before he spoke, "Kurenai-san...you've looked after my daughter for all these years, no matter how much of a hindrance she was, and I appreciate that. But if you're in anyway implying what I think you are, I believe that this time, you may be overstepping your boundaries."

Kurenai rose at this, her ruby eyes blazing, "_Overstepping boundaries!_ Hiashi-san, this isn't "simply about the _clan_ anymore. It's about doing what's right for _Hinata_, and the _village_. I've been compliant all this time and risked my position as a shinobi of this village in the process, all for the sake of satisfying** your** personal agenda and keeping Hinata safe. But now I refuse to stand by and let you use Hinata as a pawn anymore! Can't you see it's your daughter who's truly been suffering all this time?! When are you going to put your own interests aside in favor of doing what's best for _**her**_?

"Isn't it time you started paying attention to Hinata and actively guiding her? If you want her to be a strong heiress that's capable of one day leading this clan to a better, more promising future, it's your job to encourage and support her. Living with such a curse and not even being told of it...how can you call yourself a father?!" Kurenai felt all her frustration and outrage at the situation pouring out in one heart-felt speech.

She watched as the man visibly drew back, clearly not expecting this reaction from the normally obedient jonin.

"Kurenai-san," the Hyuga leader stated through clenched teeth. "Hinata's condition, in its severity, was one I swore to her mother to protect at any cost. My methods might not always have been for the best in terms of Hinata's mental and emotional wellbeing, but make no mistake that everything I did, I did with the thought of protecting this village from further _travesty _in mind. Even if it meant subjecting my daughter to the harshest and most sheltered upbringing possible." He stood slowly, his face once again emotionless. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe this discussion is over."

Neither had noticed the young boy whose presence had been concealed in the hall time as he stood silently with his back pressed against the cool wood, his mouth wide open with astonishment. _'No…way…n-no way. I have to find Hanabi!' _he scrambled away from the wall and stumbled down the hall to find his friend, who he figured would probably be training somewhere on the grounds.

* * *

The young Uchiha pumped chakra into his fist, cleanly slicing through the boulder as the strike made contact with the rock. Seconds later, it completely crumbled into pieces, and Sasuke panted slightly, slouching down against a tree after releasing some of his pent-up frustration.

Lately, he'd been having dreams. Probably more than he'd ever had before in his life. Visions of his last battle with Itachi, memories of the times when the clan was still alive, and a hauntingly familiar girl whose face was always hidden in shadow flashed through his mind all but constantly.

It was obvious his subconscious had been trying to tell him something, and the perplexing thoughts were beginning to get to him. Sure, there were times when frustration caused by feelings of inadequacy, loneliness, and bitterness caused him to lash out in blind fury, but somehow, this time was different.

He was thinking of the past more than he should be at this point, and as much as he knew now in comparison to before, so many unsolved new questions were weighing in his head. As he sat in deep meditation, hoping to uncover something significant and find the source of his inner turmoil, he felt something cold and wet hit his head. Tilting his eyes upward, he looked at the slightly overcast sky and the clouds stretched across its boundaries, barely visible through the forest treetops.

It seemed to have grown dark suddenly, as if clouds had completely enveloped the sun, and he was instantly struck with a very ominous feeling that made his gut wrench in apprehension, something he hadn't felt in a while.

A very distinctive memory unexpectedly came to mind, and he found himself thinking back to his childhood, during the first week after his clan had been murdered.

_It had only been three days since the tragedy of the Uchiha clan massacre, and Konoha was still reeling in shock. The thought that an entire clan, one of the most powerful families of elite ninja in the village, could be all but wiped out in one night, was astounding. _

_And the ominous truth that the perpetrator had been one of their own, an incredibly gifted young shinobi with a promising future, was even more unbelievable. No one seemed to be able to come up with a clear motive, and on the day of the grouped funerals, a large mass of both citizens and shinobi alike had gathered to mourn the loss._

_Everyone had stood solemnly, heads bowed in respect and backs straight as they paid their final tributes to the souls of those lost in the mass slaughtering. Near the very front, closest to the row of pictures of the departed and candles, the Hokage stood watching over the ceremony, a young boy beside him, head bowed and dark bangs falling in his face._

_The Hokage knew that no one in the village was suffering more than him. Physically, the boy had only suffered minor injuries at best, he had a few bruises on his arms and legs and there was a piece of gauze held in place by bandages on his left cheek where he'd had a deep cut. But mentally and emotionally, he'd been deeply traumatized, the loss of his entire family in half a night devastating him to the core._

_The young Uchiha could barely keep his knees from knocking together and giving out under him as the funeral proceeded and they lit each candle one by one in honor of each life lost, all people he'd known well and held so dear, all family. _

_Aunts, uncles, cousins, parents... a bitter taste rose in the back of his throat as they lit the two candles closest to the pictures of his parents. Throughout the entire procession, he'd been continuously wiping at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, desperately trying to erase the evidence of any liquid having ever been there, afraid such an act of emotion would be shameful to their memories and everyone watching._

_He bit down on his bottom lips to keep any sound from escaping his mouth, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his fists. The Hokage glanced down at the boy, noticing his tensed body language, his eyes softening into a look of sympathy for this poor boy, who was now all alone. "Sasuke," he called quietly._

_The boy's eyes instantly shot open, his round orbs wide and his expression that of a terrified and cornered wild animal. "H-Huh?" he looked up to meet eyes with the Hokage, wincing at the old man's kind look and turning away in shame._

"_It's alright to mourn them." he looked down at the boy through the brim of his wide hat and placed a comforting hand on his black-clothed shoulder. "No matter how strong we are, we're all capable of feeling the same pain. When you weep the village weeps with you. And even though I know you're still filled with pain and loneliness, just know that everyone will always be here whenever you need someone to listen, including myself." Sasuke hesitantly looked up as the older man pulled him closer in a condoling hug. _

_This time when their gazes met, Sasuke didn't try to look away, and before he could stop himself, he had buried his face into the old man's robes and was crying uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face like a torrent as everything he'd held inside the past few days came bursting out._

_A few days later, Sasuke sat in class at the academy, only half listening to Iruka-sensei's lecture as Itachi's words resonated inside his head. He remembered with bitterness and betrayal the face of the one he'd once admired and adored so strongly—his brother._

_His former idol had now become the man he'd sworn to kill at all costs. His dark eyes narrowed angrily as he thought of him. 'Itachi...' he thought maliciously. 'I will beat you...I will find you and avenge them!' _

_He was so engrossed in his thoughts he almost hadn't noticed when class ended for lunch and everyone stampeded out of the classroom, with the exception of a few stragglers, including a lazy boy named Nara Shikamaru who'd fallen asleep sometime during the course of the lesson, some loud-mouthed blond boy that was always starting trouble and had to stay behind for being late and goofing off during the lesson, himself and lastly...from the corner of his eye he noticed a timid girl standing in the aisle across from his, her bento box held tightly in both hands and her eyes trained on the ground. _

_She seemed to be debating with herself over something when she looked up to see him staring right at her. Her face flushed warmly and she gave him a shy smile stepping forward little by little in an attempt to reach him._

_He studied her with a blank face, normally he would've gone rushing to her as soon as the lunch bell sounded, grinning from ear to ear and pulling her outside to eat in their special spot, where they sat every day near the playground. _

_He had noticed her sending him nervous glances several times throughout the course of the class, and it seemed like she'd been about to approach him earlier before class started when his fan club had suddenly came barging in, headed of course by Ino and Sakura._

_He'd seen her shortly after the funeral too, when he'd been aimlessly wondering, trying to avoid going back to what should have been a warm and loving home where the porch-lights were always on and his mother's delicious cooking could always be smelt wafting out through the window. _

_Now it was just a dark place full of nameless shadows and bad memories, somewhere he had no desire to rush back to. She hadn't seen him then, though, as he'd quickly turned a corner in the opposite direction before she could spot him. He was sure she knew; everyone did._

_He didn't want to see her face—a look of sorrow and pity like all the others'. He didn't want his only remaining friend to see him suffering. So he'd avoided her for the last day or so, and now, they'd made direct eye contact. And he noticed the look of genuine concern and deeply felt pain on her face. _

_He felt something in his heart stir, an emotion he couldn't describe, but eased slowly the pain away all the same. For a minute, Sasuke almost crumbled, almost broke down and ran to her, wanting to tell her all his worries, all his nightmares, wanting to share with her the message Itachi had last given him before departing, and ask her for reassurance, some form of comfort._

_But he couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to get her involved. She deserved better. It'd probably be best for the both of them if she forgot about him and made new friends. Besides, if he was going to become strong enough to hunt down Itachi, he couldn't let old bonds tie him down. _

_Having her around, relying on her for comfort, continuing to play together like they used to, before his world shattered, would only make him weak. She would only get in the way of his ultimate goal, probably getting hurt in the process._

_He turned away from her abruptly and stood up, gathering his poorly made attempt at a home-cooked lunch. His mother had always prepared all his meals, always adding something extra like tomato slices to the food, as a way of showing a special touch. _

_Sometimes, if his mother was busy or hadn't bought groceries yet, Hinata would graciously share her own meal with him, giving him half of everything she packed, and allowing him to finish her portion as well when he was still hungry. _

_But that was all gone. He had managed to burn the rice he'd tried to make, his attempt at curry was a disaster, and he'd eaten the last of the tomatoes from his kitchen late last night. _

_Now all he had was a piece of crab bread, some pocky he'd been hiding in his room, and a small cup of sweet bean soup he'd bought on his way to school that morning...which had mostly spilled when a fumbling drunk had knocked him down. What was left of it was ice cold._

_The only money he had was the remains of his last allowance, which wasn't nearly enough to buy anything decent to last him more than two days, and since he couldn't go on missions, he would have to wait until the Hokage gave him his monthly allowance...which would be in another four more days._

_He couldn't rely on anyone else anymore, so starting today he would have to rely only on himself... he exited from the row, trying to avoid making eye contact with the Hyuga heiress who was standing near the bottom of the stairs, apparently waiting for a chance to talk to him. _

_Her heart quickened as he neared her, and her face was heating up gradually. She opened her mouth, "S-Sasu..." she felt someone brush by, and realizing her head had been bowed._

_She glanced up just in time to see the back of a dark shirt with an infamous red and white fan in the middle as it disappeared into the hallway. She stared after him, her eyes large and her expression clearly showing confusion. He hadn't acknowledged her at all...he'd walked past her like she wasn't even there. _

_She lowered her raised hands, her arms outstretched as she prepared to offer him the bento box she'd made especially for him, having remembered everything he liked to eat and staying up last night until she'd been able to make the food successfully, making especially sure to include fried green tomatoes as he'd liked them so much before the last time she'd brought some. _

_It was the first time her attempts at making box lunch by herself had actually proved fruitful and she'd wanted him to have it...but maybe he'd only been in a hurry because he was hungry and wanted to find somewhere to eat before all the best spots were taken? Maybe she could still give it to him if she went now?_

_But for the rest of the lunch period...and the rest of day, he had avoided her, leaving the young heiress thoroughly confused and quite down._

_She had tried again for many days after that, with all the same results. Each day she brought him lunch, in the hope that she might finally get the chance to ask him what was wrong and offer it to him._

_One day, she had managed to stand squarely between him and the door, so that the only way out of the classroom was directly by her. He had shot her an annoyed look, trying to side-step her as always, but Hinata had stood firm._

_After several minutes of exasperation, Sasuke had finally lowered his eyes so he was glaring up at her through bangs that hadn't had a decent trim in over a month, making him look all the more intimidating. _

_She was shocked to say the least, since Sasuke had never shown so much as a sign of disapproval toward her in any form since they'd met. "Move," he growled menacingly, and Hinata couldn't help but step back slightly at the icy stare he gave her._

_She swallowed up her anxiety, quickly, mentally shaking her head. This was one of her best friends, and he was obviously going through a rough time. Whether he knew it or not, he needed her, and she wasn't going to let him down. She would keep her promise..._

"_S-Sasuke-kun...you haven't said a word to me in almost a week...what's wrong?"_

_The Uchiha looked into her round lavender eyes, and his chest clenched tightly. A sinister feeling of anger came bubbling up, and before he knew it he had lashed out. "Nothing's wrong. I don't need you sticking your nose in my business so back off and butt out." he smirked coldly at her. _

_Hinata stared at him, her mouth open in shock and her hands, holding a blue bento box, trembling violently. "I said _move_, Hyuga." he spat, noticing her frozen expression. _

_He took this to his advantage and this time she didn't offer any resistance when he pushed by her. The Uchiha willed himself not to look back as he ran down the hallway, immense guilt stabbing him in the chest. _

_He didn't notice the heartbroken expression on Hinata's face or the spilled bento on the floor she'd dropped accidentally as she'd ran in the opposite direction, tears streaming from her eyes._

_:~No One's POV~:_

_Hinata ran into the courtyard, brushing clumsily past the playing groups of children and not even realizing where she was going until she collided with something solid. She felt back with a gasp, and heard a low grunt from the thing she'd ran into. She looked up only to see a whiskered blond boy rubbing his head, his eyes closed in an almost fox-like manner._

"_Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!" he snapped immediately, before opening his eyes to glare at the trembling girl. _

_Sparkling tears still streaming freely down her face, she stared in shock. Blond hair...whisker marks...and the most beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen. Then, it dawned on her. Uzumaki Naruto, the class clown and laughing stock of the academy, considered the dead last in every way possible—a virtual nobody. _

_She had noticed him on the first day of academy, because of his undaunted spirit and boisterous attitude. Recently, he had also become Sasuke's self-proclaimed rival, though the young Uchiha seemed annoyed by the boy more so than worried of him actually surpassing him._

_The blond stared into the large lavender eyes of the crying girl, blinking, and thought of only one thing: this girl was weird. _She_ had run into _him_, and now she was crying; plus, she had the weirdest eyes he'd ever seen, and her hair was cut like a boy's. Weren't girls supposed to have really cute hairdos, like the little pinkette he'd recently become smitten with? _

_He watched, confused, as the girl quickly apologized to him before running past him._

_That night, Hinata returned home, heading toward her father's study to ask him about training with her more often, hoping the extra distraction would take her mind off Sasuke. She had been prepared to state her arrival, when she'd heard low voices coming from behind the screen door, one of them she'd immediately been able to identify as her father's, and the other an unnamed person._

_"I'm counting on you to train my daughter...and guard the secret of the Hyuga's until your dying day. The future of this village depends on it."_

_"Yes, Hiashi-sama, I know. I assure you Hinata will be in excellent care."_

_"Very well. Hinata, come in now." she jumped, startled as her father barked the order. So he had known she was there all along! She quickly scrambled in and bowed before her father and the unfamiliar woman he'd been talking to. _

_"G-Gomennasai f-father...I...I didn't want to intrude." she mumbled stiffly._

_"Hinata, stand up. This is Kurenai, she is a master in genjustu, and will be overseeing your training from now on. Do your best not to be a burden to her." he explained, before leaving abruptly._

_Hinata studied the woman, noticing she was young, maybe only in her late teen's. She wore a Chuunin vest, and held a wise look in her ruby eyes. Hinata faltered slightly before that all-knowing gaze as the woman silently assessed her._

_"Hinata," she spoke, her voice rich and alluring, making Hinata flinch. "Don't worry, I'll train you to become the toast of the clan." she held out a hand, her features suddenly going from stern, to a kind, motherly look. "I know you want your father's recognition, and I know you have more potential than your family realizes." Hesitantly, the little girl stepped forward, studying the woman's soft smile as she let the words sink in. Gingerly, she placed her small hand in the outstretched palm, and Kurenai's eyes grew brighter as she clenched the tiny hand firmly in hers._

_That was the day Hinata had vowed to herself to catch up to Sasuke, prove herself as the heiress and become strong enough to protect everything dear to her. That was the day she started down the path to becoming a kunoichi._

___:~XoXoXoX~:_

By the time Sasuke's mind had finally come back to the present, it had began to drizzle lightly, the raindrops falling on his face and wetting his spiky hair, making it slightly matted. His eyes were unfocused as realization struck him hard.

He stood just as the low rumble of thunder came in to the background. "Hinata..." he whispered, his voice full of emotion. Shock, regret, pleasure, anger, confusion... Memories of the shy girl with the choppy haircut and the cloudy eyes suddenly flooded his mind.

So she'd been the one to... "It was you...you were that girl...shit! How could I not have figured it out until now?" he punched the nearest thing in his anger, which happened to be the tree he'd been leaning on. With his raw chakra infused into the punch, his fist went clear through. "If you're with the Akatsuki, then that means... ugh! Damn!" He began to run, fast enough to match the lightning bolt that tore through the sky in the distant.

'_Just hang on, Hinata. I'll find you...if it's the last thing I do, I'll come get you from those bastards.' _he silently vowed, racing through the trees. Lightning tore through the sky again and struck a dry, hollowed old tree, sparking a bright orange flame...

* * *

"Hyuga-san, I need you to come with me now." a feminine voice commanded calmly. Without another word the Hyuga stood, inwardly trembling, but outwardly trying to appear as composed as her captor.

She could almost see her reflection in those vivid blue eyes, and marveled at the way she moved so gracefully as the blue-haired kunoichi spun around on her heel, cloak swishing slightly behind her, no doubt expecting the Hyuga to follow.

She did, for fear of punishment from the cruel pierced man, who had already proven that his leniency had its limits, and that he was not above inflicting torture to attain what he desired.

Unfortunately for the kidnapped heiress, he seemed to have become interested in her eyes as of late, or more specifically something to do with the rare bloodline they possessed. She supposed this was legitimate enough reason to hold her captive; having the Hyuga's kekkei genkai at their disposal would make the already more-than-formidable Akatsuki into an even fiercer foe.

She might have been a bit less apprehensive, if she had not just learned of the other great and terrible secret her family had been keeping from her and apparently the village for years. After meeting with the Nibi, she had begun to mull over things carefully; she wasn't in the position to miscalculate the slightest detail.

Finally, she had decided to trust the Beast, if for no other reason than to remain alive and, possibly have some hope of surviving until help arrived, or, if necessary, she found an opportune moment to escape.

From what she'd learned, if the host was killed, then a demon, no matter how powerful, was also susceptible to death in their bound state. The monster cat needed her for survival as much as she needed the inhuman powers being the host of such a creature provided, now more than ever.

* * *

**Just so you know, I typed so much my hands are **_**numb**_**. And all to get this up for you guys. So please show your appreciation and review. It'd be much obliged. Thanks! And sorry Hinata wasn't in this chapter [much]; I promise she'll be in the next one *more*. But I did manage to get in some fluff (in the flashbacks anyway), so I'm happy about that. Sadly there was a lot of angst too, so I guess this was kinda bittersweet. But...! It had to be done, so please don't be mad! _**

**Next chapter, Hinata begins her training to awaken to the full powers of her jinchuuriki state. Can she improve enough in time to save herself? And now that Sasuke's suppressed memories have been realized, will it change the way he sees Hinata? How will her rescuers react to the new her, and what will happen now that Konohamaru knows the Hyuga's deepest secret? Will Hanabi's hatred of her sister change, or will she be the one to destroy the teetering balance of the clan…? Stay tuned to find all this out and more!**


End file.
